The Heart of the Astral Line
by Crusaders
Summary: In a world where Demons, Apostles and Humans co-exist, an adventure seeking pirate captain comes across a boy with a mystery entwined about him. What follows can only be considered the WILDEST adventure she's ever encountered! (Chrno Crusade x Treasure Pl
1. Kidnapped!

**The Heart of the Astral Line**

_By: Nightelfcrawler & Amai_

_Author's note: We're insane_

**Chapter One: Kidnapped!**

The city was one of those that didn't change much... it was quiet, perched on the edge of the great chasm overlooking the broken remains of what had once been the planet long ago... It was built mostly out of tall wooden structures, and a few were attached to the rock face. It was a merchant's village primarily, and had a great history research facility, with many internship programs. One of these programs happened to be the blacksmith's shop, where a young apprentice scurried out the door breathless and panting, his arms full of newly forged weapons which nearly spilled all over the street as he dashed down the boardwalk, dodging between people as he went.

"Damn! I'm gonna miss the ship's departure... and he's gonna dock my pay....!" His forehead was covered in sweat from the hot day, his long purple hair tied back behind him in a thong of leather that threatened to come loose, as his rather loose leather breeches flapped outside the boots. His wrinkled loose shirt threatening to come open at the ties, as he ducked around a pile of crates, and came into sight of the air docks.

Perched on top of some crates sat a young teen, humming a strange outlandish song as she cleaned a very shiny gun, a bright red bandana tied about her head, wrapped many times over her bangs with pieces of blonde hair spiking out from between the material down over her bangs, as if she had put it on in a hurry and didn't care about how she looked. Gold glittering earrings dangled from her ears, her outfit that of a very eccentric sailor, full of clasps and buckles. She paused in her cleaning to peer curiously after the young man who went running past, watching as one of the long weapons fell from his arms and was left behind, her blue eyes glittering interested. "Ohh? What's going on here?" She tapped the heel of her boot on the crate before shoving the gun in her holster and hopping down the massive tower, watching him before bending over and picking up the sword. "Hmnn...."

People had always said he was swift, and caught on to things easily...not that it was helping him at this moment, as he screeched to a halt in front of the large galleon.

"Yer late boy." The sailor, a big fat man with missing teeth growled. "I ain't payin' fer late weapons."

_Ah... figures._ "I'm sorry sir, my master sends his apologies... there were so many orders to fill....."

"What is da' little rat sayin'? That we' ain't important enough for 'is masta' to fill oua' orda's heh?" The taller, lanky man asked, leaning on his friends shoulder.

"No sir!" he gulped. _Crap.. if they didn't pay for these...._ "Your weapons are very important to his business. See? They're all complete as ordered."

"I dunno... I think we on'y outt' give da run half da money."

"Yea' I agree.." The man gave the boy a shifty glare, while shuffling through the contents, pausing a bit and frowning, having to count on his fingers. "Oi! Der's one missin'. Wat' u' tryin' to pull on us punk?"

His eyes widened, counting quickly. "Oh...!" _Crap I must have dropped one._ "Ah! I'm terribly sorry sir!! I'll go back and replace it, free of charge immediately....."

The man snagged him by the ear. "How bout dis' Borus. We take im' wit' us. Givim' more time to do dat'?"

He yelped in pain. Why the ear.... why did everyone grab his ear... it HURT when people did that.... they were not shaped the same most humans were..... "W..what?!"

"We could use a blacksmit'"

Borus smiled and showed all those missing teeth again. "I like that.... we c'uld use a brat 'round ta do that... or trade 'em as a slave."

"Look's like he'd fetch quite a bargain too, wit' dose exotimitic' looks." He licked his lips and threw the boy forward, into the ship. "Gett'in!"

"Yeah, git in dere, whelp!" Borus aimed a good kick at his side. The boy gasped, hitting the deck hard and sitting up, holding his side, looking around panicked. _This isn't happening....._

The tall man stepped on, the weapons tucked under his arm and closed the plank after him and Borus, completely missing the blonde girl who was watching all this behind them, holding the missing sword blinkingly.

Borus laughed heartily, and grabbed the boy by the arm, hauling him onto the ship. "C'mon brat.... inter th' hold wid ye..... Ya can keep da store handy'ere"

"W...wait! Please don't do this!!!" He gasped looking wildly around at the toothless men. He'd heard stories of sailors...and none of them pleasant... he hadn't even set FOOT on a ship before!

"Sorry boy. But you got yer self in a mess ya ain't gettin' out off." He stepped up to the helm and turned the airship, the wings furling open as the ship lifted out of the harbor, the crew cackling all the while.

Borus slapped an iron cuff on him with a long chain attached and linked it to the main mast. "Ere ya go hang tight mate!!! Hahahahahrr."

The poor boy watched miserably, as the ship began to depart, and he sank down onto the deck, hugging his knees to him tightly, feeling his stomach swell....a ship...he'd never left the TOWN before....he didn't remember a thing how he'd gotten there, all he knew was the town and his master blacksmith.... he was just a kid... barely 15....how could he live through this...? The ship swiveled and turned, disappearing amongst the nebula the town fed off of, the crew going off into their duties as normal.

Back behind on the docks, the blonde girl frowned, watching the ship disappear with an unhappy look. She set the sword at her hip, clicking her tongue a bit as she turned, heading back towards her own ship. "Remington!"

A very built man in a black sailor's shirt, flopping open at the front revealing very tan shoulders beneath, leaned over the rail, a red sash tied to his belt and black pants tightly tucked into matching boots, a leather strap tied around his forehead, and a sword to his waist, several daggers clearly strapped to his boot and upper arm as well. "Aye?"

She smiled up at him, snagging the rope that dangled from the side of the ship, any pulled herself up, landing on the deck with a bit of a thunk of the heavy metal heeled boots. "We're pulling out."

"Already ma'm?" He leaned on the edge of the rigging peering at her curiously, golden earrings glinting brightly in his ear in the sunlight.

"Yes. We have some rats to catch." She stepped up to the mast, snagging the beautifully carved wheel as sailors ran about untying ropes and such, before she turned the ship up and out. "And a sword to return."

He raised an eyebrow, glancing at the sword in her hand but shrugged and turned around barking orders. "SET THE RIGGIN'. ALL HANDS ON DECK."

The men instantly began pouring out, making good the rigging, and without much ado, the ship began to pull away from the docks, sales fluttering open and unfolding into the wide skies beyond. The sails were dappled by that familiar hexagon pattern that caught the astral wind which whipped about the universe, pulling the ship up and around, speeding with absolutely no problem after the 'rats' ship.

The ship, while small, was faster than most... and so First Mate Yuan leaned next to the Captain across the helm and peered at her. "So… out for some fun today is that it? Or is there a reason you're 'returning' the sword."

She gave him a playful smile. "Both. One, that ship has a very fine blacksmith on it, against his will, who made this beautiful sword, and two, I hate men with missing teeth."

He laughed out loud at that, his voice booming over the ship and he saluted her. "Reason enough!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Uh..." Borus scratched his ass, watching the horizon. "Um boss...? There's a ship foll'n us."

"Eh?" The captain chewed on some tobacco squinting past his patch. "Well put sum speed on then boys. We'll loose em."

"Um... they're gainin..."

Hope flared within the apprentice, shackled to the mast. A ship? Maybe it was the imperial fleet...? Did that mean he'd be saved, or imprisoned like the rest of them when caught... or were they pirates, ready to blow the ship out of the skies.

The tall man squinted up at the nebula, across to where the ship was, and watched as a tiny golden speck dropped off of the craft, two golden expansions, almost looking like a dragonfly from this distance, the same texture as the sails on both their ships, snapping out and growing larger very fast, not to mention the ship was coming at them at nearly the same speed. "Umn Captain..."

"What? Don't tell me we havn los' em yet?" He growled. "Brin' ou de cannons then!"

The man nodded, yelping as he tripped over the fat one, Borus, and headed for the cannons, giving the young boy a rueful look, like it was all his fault.

The boy just pulled back more against the mast, throwing nervous looks at the men who glared at him. Bad luck omen, they were muttering... best kill him now....

The communicator fizzled a bit as the blonde captain looked back at her ship, spreading the dragonfly wings out to catch a bit of the astral wave and spiral above the victim ship, landing easily on the rail and hopping down, leaning against it as she propped the sword on her knee, and winked back at the ship as if Yuan could see her.

"Take coverrrr!" The captain bellowed, right before the whole rear of the ship exploded in debris, taking out the wheel, and the rear cannon.

She quickly skittered across the deck when no one was looking, the wings disabling and curling up harmlessly as she kneeled down in front of the boy, grinning as she offered the sword. "Loose something?"

His head came up from its hiding position that he'd curled up in to shield from flying timber and blinked up surprised as a rugged but stunningly pretty girl knelt by him. "M..my sword!"

Leading all the men, Remi slid down onto the deck, boots slamming hard, and sword out in one hand, glowing brightly, gun in the other. The hostage ship retaliated, but with a lot less courage, some just jumping clean out of the ship, initiating the life boat capsules before they plummeted into space.

She yanked out her gun, and snagged the chain. "Stay still or else you're gonna loose a foot." She warned, pulling back the hammer and then firing about three times, grinning in satisfaction when it snapped and fell loose.

He gasped a little, but stared at the broken chain and scrambled to his feet quickly, looking over at her with wide ruby eyes. "T...thanks." His gaze swept the deck as it slowly emptied, those not fighting, or fleeing, surrendering their weapons to the ragtag bunch... His eyes slid back to her, her suspicions tugging. "You're pirates...."

"Righto silver." She flicked the sword she had brought around, letting the sheath fall and hit the ground, and examined the blade. "Great craftsmanship, Mind if I use this?"

He blinked but nodded slowly. Not that he had much choice in the matter.... he wasn't sure if his situation had improved or not...but at least he was in better company.

She went to join the fray, pausing only a moment to look at him and flash a perfectly white smile. "Oh and please...try not to loose any teeth." And with that, she disappeared into the now thinning brawl.

He just stood there, uncertainly hanging back watching the brawl. On one hand, his heart beat with a hidden excitement he'd never felt, on the other he was frightened. His gaze slid to the pile of swords that had been carelessly dumped on the ground a few feet away.

The rats were thinning greatly, some falling in piles of their own putrid mess, others abandoning ship like their namesakes, until all that were left were the corpses and the captain. The blonde girl stepped up to the stinking shivering coward, lifting her bandana a bit with the tip of her gun, a polite movement, before pointing it at him. "Give up or die?"

"Bah! I ain't gon' let a girl like ya dew me in!" He drew his own gun and aimed it right back at her. "Go ahead, whore, fire."

To the side suddenly…"Graargh!" Two of the men, Borus and the other lunged towards where the boy was. "Bloody brat!!! 's all your fault!"

He gasped and turned to run, and tripped on the length of chain that was still tied to the mast where she had broken it for him, and landed hard on the deck, hand finding one of the swords.

The girl gasped and turned, distracted for naught a moment by the boy's plight, her gun lowering, as she turned on one heel in the direction of the young blacksmith. _Crap!_

"Captain!" Yuan bellowed, alarmed as she drew her attention away, and shoved her hard aside just as the captain fired, and instead of hitting her in the chest, it hit him in the upper arm, as he hissed with pain, whirled on him eyes blazing.

That brought her back to reality, blue eyes glinting angrily as she realized her mistake, and as she hit the deck, she unloaded a full clip into the stinking captain. All that was left of the poor bastard, was a pair of smoldering shoes.... and a gold tooth that clattered to the deck.

"I'll kill ya!!!! You impertinent bastard!!!!" The sailor snarled as he dove towards the helpless boy.

Kathump....kathump.... the sound of his heart pounding in his ears was all that filled his world, as almost by instinct, his hand drew a sword out from the pile beside him as he rolled, and shoved it upwards as the man lunged at him.... and it slammed right into his belly as the startled sailor gasped. "GYAAAAAHHH!"

The poor boy just lay there, half sitting, sword in hand, covered in blood, a little spattered on his cheek as the man slid off the sword to the ground, dead on impact. His eyes were wide, startled, and stunned. He just...killed someone.

The captain then whirled around on her stomach, took careful aim and took out the second man who was attacking the young boy, his head permanently removed from his body. With a growl of anger at her own idiocy, the captain got to her feet, and worriedly turned to her first mate. "Damn it. I'm sorry, are you ok?" She reached out tentative hands for her friends' arm.

"Yeah." He flexed his arm, frowning a bit at the bloody mess. "It missed anything important.." His eyes bore into her. "Namely you. Why did you let that kid distract you like that? You nearly got yourself killed."

She smiled sheepishly, placing a hand behind her head. "Sorry...I don't know...that was a greenhorn mistake...speaking of which.." She turned, looking over at the violet haired boy. "Are you alright?"

Yuan turned regarding the boy as he held a hand to his wound, eyes studying the scene carefully. The kid's hand was shaking as he slowly dropped the sword, eyes lifting to meet hers. "I...killed him..."

She gave Remington a look that said "that's why" and "I'll make it up to you I swear" before she carefully jumped over the rail down do the deck, and strolled casually up to him, hugging the young boy tightly. "Its ok. It happens to all of us one day." She put a hand on his back nicely and lead him along. "Come on, lets get you where its safe..." She turned to her crew, and put up a hand to draw their attention. "Go ahead you greedy monsters! Loots ripe for the picking… Wounded come back with me."

"Huzzaaahhh!!!!!"

Yuan shook his head, but smiled a bit watching her. "Entirely too softhearted for a pirate...." He chuckled but turned and oversaw the looting while she took care of business.

The boy shivered a little as the female captain led him back towards the side where the other ship was docked, still a bit shaken. He couldn't go home now... even if he'd wanted to... the word would get out... either they would say he died on the ship as a kidnap victim, or fell to pirates in which case he'd not be trusted again..... but.... his eyes lifted to the strange pirate woman beside him. It was frightening, but somehow... she was less fearsome than he expected a pirate to be.

She smiled down at him warmly, as she lead him deep within the ship towards the galley. "The names Rosette, Rosette Christopher. What's yours?"

He blinked a bit. It was such a normal name.... "Um.. It's Chrno... just Chrno. I have no other name...." He flushed a little looking down.

She didn't seemed bothered at all. "Uhn. No bother. We have five Jims here, none of them have last names, so we have to make up nicknames for each of them so we won't get them confused. Unfortunately each one of them likes the nicknames the other has better then their own so they keep changing and stealing them so you can never get it right.."

He blinked but smiled at that and couldn't help but giggle a little. "Really? That must be confusing....."

She grinned sitting him down and cleaning him up with a warm rag she stole from the kitchen, keeping him distracted as she cleaned the blood from his cheek and hands. "Yeah very much so. When ever we need one of them we have to call the lot of them and pick out which one we want. Cottonmouth, Woodeye, Pegleg, Spinsilver and Kettle. At least...that's what it is for this week. I just call them HEY YOU and normally someone responds." She shrugged, wiping his cheek.

He blinked up at her, the words dulling the shock in his mind somewhat, and keeping him occupied from letting it run away with him. She really didn't ACT like a pirate. "A...ah... And..." Wait a minute.... Christopher....? His eyes widened suddenly with recognition.

She grinned sheepishly, noticing his shock. "Horror tales aren't all what they should be eh?"

He blinked up at her, some of the shock fading. "Then... the Dread Pirate Christopher.... that's really you?"

She finished cleaning him off, dropping the rag into the dishwater. "Uhn. Used to be Just Captain Rosette Christopher, Scourge of the Seas. Some news place decided to make it more catchy. Dread Pirate Christopher, strikes fear into your heart doesn't it?"

He nodded slowly at that, but relaxed a little. "I've heard horrible tales.... So...they're not all true?"

"Not all." She sat down next to him, stretching out. "Most are just adapted from the truth, made more wild. As saying, I did NOT bite of the heads of a victim's 72 parrots just because they said that I was a coward." She looked sick.

He blinked then had to giggle a little. "Ahh...that's a relief.... and…I suppose the one about eating bats for breakfast....?"

"Never. Ick." She pulled out and apple and crunched on it. "I have a sweet tooth myself." She watched him curiously, there was something odd about this one.

He blinked at her, watching her curiously. Wow...she really didn't fit the pirate stigma. "Ah.... so...what exactly do you do then....?"

"Raid, plunder, steal." She shrugged, munching a bit. "Occasionally throw parties for birthdays by raiding a city, give the birthday boys half the loot. Fun stuff."

He blinked at that, and looked slightly disturbed. "But it's illegal."

"The laws are meant to be broken, or else they wouldn't put it there." She waved her hand around, she leaned closer to him, studying his eyes. That was it. He was a demon alright, odd that he didn't behave like one...

He blinked as she leaned closer, his cheeks turning a bit pink. "W..w…w…wha…what?."

She pulled back and smiled. "Nothing. Here, come with me. I'll show you to your room."

"A...a room? So... I'm not your prisoner?" He blinked standing up as she did.

She looked distant for a moment, putting a finger to her lips. "Well you could call it that in some ways, that you cant leave here without my permission, but then again, its not really like you are in JAIL. Think of it as...being drafted."

He blinked and lowered his eyes a little. "Oh….I see." Surprisingly, he didn't sound all that upset....

She patted him lightly on the shoulder and led him to a very nice, small comfortable room, complete with a desk and journal. "I'm in the Captain's quarters, if you need me. And if any of the crew bother you, just shout and I'll be there to kick their ass."

He blinked staring at the room with wide eyes. It was bigger than anything he'd ever had to himself...he'd slept in the attic back at his master's workshop, which was always noisy, and had straw stuffed under burlap for a bed. "Uh...uhn...." He looked a bit overwhelmed as he stepped inside, staring out the porthole, seeing the clouds floating right nearby.

She yawned a bit, turning around on her heel as she scratched under her bandana. "Speaking of kicking ass, we really did today. I better make sure everything's going smoothly. Don't need the fleet catching up to us." She waved one hand at him as she went to leave.

He blinked and sat down lightly on the bed, as she closed the door, and looked around, blinking. Wow... he even had his own washbasin...which he needed... He walked over and splashed the water lightly on his face, watching the dirt from the forge he'd been working in all morning come off in it. He glanced up at the small mirror on the wall, and brushed his bangs back a little wiping the back of his hand on his forehead. "A pirate ship.... who would have known...."

"Hmm....you do realize..." Yuan spoke in a calm voice, munching a pear outside the door as she stepped out. "We have limited space on board."

She nearly jumped out of her skin, the door clicking behind her as she gaped a bit. "Re-Re-Remington!" She looked like a little kid who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Yeah...but there's room for him at least… I wont pick up anyone else!"

He smiled over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That's what you said last time."

She turned pink again, ruffling her eyebrows as she said something low beneath her breath. "Its my ship anyway, I can bring in who I want..."

"Even someone like him?" He asked slowly, voice lowering as not to be overheard. "Surely you can sense something strange about him?"

She locked eyes with him, studying his blue depths. "Yeah. He's a demon." She looked back at the door, her voice no higher then a whisper, "But you saw his reaction when he killed that guy, he doesn't seem to know that he even IS one.."

He glanced back at the door, nodding slightly. "I feel no aura from him either... It's possible either he's just a low-rank one, and has no idea what even he is.... Or it could be something else... in either case, it's dangerous keeping him aboard... are you certain you wish to?"

She smiled and poked him lightly on the chest. "I keep you aboard and your more dangerous then he is." her smile melted into something more serious. "Yeah. I'm going to let him stay."

He smirked at that, and rubbed the back of his head with a boyish grin. "Well there is that.... hah!" He sobered a little though at her second comment sighed, and nodded. "Very well. But keep an eye on him...there's no telling when his nature will come to surface."

She nodded, giving him a squeeze on the shoulder reassuringly. "Two eyes when ever I have them to spare. Promise."

He smiled and then stole a kiss on her cheek, waving a hand over his shoulder and vanished around the corner. "Right then, I'll leave it in your hands then, Captain."

She turned pink and pressed a hand to that cheek, looking down at the ground while grumbling. "Dangerous alright. What type of Pirate Captain am I letting my first mate get away with something like that..." She flushed a bit more, cute as a button, as she went to her cabin for some wine.

-----------------------------

The door to his cabin opened, and the tall blonde mate stepped in, peering down at the boy who sat up from laying on the bed to blink up at him. He grinned down at him. "The Captain would like you to join her for dinner... clean up and go on down there." He tossed a small bag at him.

He caught it, blinking as the door was shut again, and stared at what was contained.... clean, nice clothing. He flushed again, thinking of her as he held up the silk shirt. Wow...nicer things he'd never had before....After cleaning up a little more, so not to soil the clothing, he re-tied his hair and slipped into the outfit, tight brown leather pants, black boots and a cream shirt that fell laced open down the center, he stepped outside. Seeing no guards or anything, he walked down to the most ornate door, and knocked lightly.

There was a thunk from the other side as a dart went into the wood, before the now familiar voice called out. "Come on in, its not locked." She was sitting at the table, feet propped up on the edge, with a nice feast set out for them, with a handful of darts at her left, looking extremely bored.

He opened the door hesitantly, peering in, and blinking a little seeing all the darts on the door, but slid in and closed it lightly behind him, while glancing around at her room. Well... no one could accuse her of being a neat-freak, that was for sure. She sat up, putting her boots down off the table as she grinned at him. "Well that looks a lot better on you I must say."

He flushed cutely, playing with one of the laces with a hand. "Uh...thank you... You've been really generous."

She just smiled, not taking his blush into any consideration and motioned to the table. "Sit down, eat! Steiner'll kill me if I let this all go to waste."

He quickly made his way over to the table, and slipped into the chair across from her, staring at all the food. "T...there's no way all this..." This was enough for five, ten, maybe twenty sailors! Even HE wasn't THAT hungry!

"I'll be helping you, don't worry." She smiled, waving her hands at him. "Go ahead, dig in."

He didn't have to be told twice.... he did just that, eating eagerly, as if he'd never had the chance to gorge like this before, which probably was the case, since he was pretty skinny. Not starved by any means, his master had been a kind old fart, if lazy.... but not rich by any means either. She smiled as she watched him, letting him have the best pick of things before joining in, eating happily as she watched him, studying his motions, taking in his personality by the simple things he did unconsciously, all of it reinforcing her belief that he had no idea that he was a demon.

He had no idea, nor care that she was watching him, and ate as if he'd never eat another meal...and by the time he was done, he was so full, he didn't want to even move from his chair, as he lay there, staring up at the ceiling, admiring the lamp fixture there, and burped lightly. She grinned, looking at the empty table. Damn, she had told Yuan she'd save him some of that pineapple pudding, ah well. "Hey Chrno, how old are you?"

He yawned lazily, sitting up as much as he could with one hand on his full tummy. "Uh... 14 or 15 I think... don't really know."

She didn't think that was really accurate but she played along. "Ah really? Then you're only one or two years younger then me. Wow!"

He blinked up at her curiously. "Oh? You're that young?"

She turned pink a bit, before crossing her arms defensively. "I'm turning 17 this week thank you...that was why we were in your harbor.." She flushed even more brilliantly.

He blinked. "Eh? Why?" He leaned forward curiously. "There's not much to see there...I've lived there my whole life, it's boring."

What was she supposed to say. She was going to raid his little town for the enjoyment of her birthday. "Well, then I guess the tourists were wrong about it being the party capital of this galaxy..." She scratched her head.

He coughed at that and shook his head, giggling a little. "Someone gave you the wrong directions then.... maybe they meant the town next to us...? I've heard that it's a bigger city, filled with strange things."

She blinked at him, a grin coming over her face. "Ah really?" She had promised the crew a day off, this city sounded like a good idea. "Hmm..."

He blinked a bit, eyes widening. "Um." Well...sure why not. "That's what my master always said... he went there to buy his imported ale...."

She stood, clapping him on the back. "Well then Chrno my friend, I think you will be a helpful part of this crew yet." She grinned and moved to the door. "Come on, let's turn this piece of junk around."

He looked up at her then jumped to his feet, grinning a bit. This might be fun. "I'm not sure what I can do...unless you have a forge on ship." He laughed, since it would be ridiculous if one did... a fire forge on a wooden ship, ha!

"The elder would be happy to have you then." She grinned at him, going up top. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!!!!"

"Elder?" He queried running up after her, and gasping a bit at the sight of the clouds and the astral line twisting below them.... no land in sight...wah.

Men began to clamor on deck instantly, at her call, spilling out of the crow's nest, out from the cabin and hammocks everywhere. She waited for all of them to gather, grinning lightly. "As you all know, our little celebration for my 17th birthday was cut short."

The men grumbled a bit and raised their hands. "Haaaaa!!"

"So, we are going to take a pit stop at what Chrno said is a party city central, and you have the entire day off." She said easily, turning the ship as she spoke, "I do expect everyone to be on their BEST behavior.." She smirked a bit.

The men all began to cheer. "Yahhh wooooohh!"

She looked at the navigation and waved her hand. "We should be there by nightfall, go ahead and get prepared. Dismissed."

The men began to scurry about, preparing ship for turnaround. Chrno stared around, wide eyed, and peered tentatively over the side and turned a bit green., "Urk.... high."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh breathe, you act like you've never been on a ship before."

He looked up, wide eyed. "I haven't...."

She blinked at him, setting the ship on autopilot before hopping down in front of him, inspecting his eyes again like she had before. Strange creatures these land lovers were...

He kept staring over the edge, and quickly looked back up, blinking as he met her eyes again. "Uh." He rubbed his nose. "Do I have something....?"

She just shook her head, patting his shoulder. "Is there anything you want?"

"Um..." He shook his head a little then hesitated. "Would...it be possible... I know I can't go back and stay but... I'd feel bad leaving my master all alone without telling him I'm ok...."

She smiled at him, completely won over by his adorableness. "Sure."

He brightened at that. "Thank you." He bowed a little. "I really do appreciate it."

She grinned cattishly, and just rumpled his hair. "Stop sucking up."

He blinked up at her another cute blush hitting his cheeks. "S..sucking up?"

"Its not going to get you a bigger room." She spread her hands out childishly, "And I don't have an ego at all so there's nothing to expand!"

He waved his hands quickly. "No! That room is bigger than anything I've had before it's fine! Really! I'm... um... just trying to be ... um...polite." He flushed.

"Your among pirates me matie. There's no thing as polite." Actually, she pulled off the accent pretty good.

He rubbed the back of his neck lightly. "Sorry.... I've never really met any pirates before so..."

She just giggled and hugged him out of nowhere. "Your so cute."

He blinked, blushing more at that. Wow... a girl hugging him.... most of them had always told him to take a hike, he stunk.... She didn't seem to mind though, after all, she was on the Captain of a ship full of large men. B.O. was prominent.

"Ahem....." A polite cough sounded behind them. "The rigging needs adjusting, Captain. Would you like me to go aloft and deal with it?"

She let go of the young boy, blinking up at her first mate before straightening up, smiling. "Ah sure, thanks Yuan. After that, you can do what ever you want to, except work of course."

His eyes twinkled at that. "Really now?"

She gave him a sly look. "Ha ha. Get up and fix that rigging First Mate."

"Aye." He saluted with a jaunty wink, and in a blink was scrambling up the rigging.

"Ah..." Chrno peered up after him. "Is he your brother?"

She looked down at him and flushed deeply. "Ah no. My brother...is a far ways away from here..." She looked up at Remington fondly. "He is a very important friend."

"Ohh." He blinked and looked knowing suddenly. "I see." He smiled cheerfully at her. "I hope you two are happy together then! I wish you the best of---"

**thunk **She shut him up with a fist to the head, looking utterly embarrassed. "Shaddap, if you say that you're going to make him cocky."

"Ouch!!!" He grabbed his head. "Ah…ah! Sorry!"

She just sighed, looking over at Remington ruefully. The damn handsome bastard… "Go ahead and get some rest, its going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Ok." He said yawning at that. He hadn't realized just how much the days work had taken on him.... he was rather tired. He glanced over at her once again, and smiled warmly. "Thanks again for rescuing me."

She blinked, turning pink in the cheeks. Ah...rescued...that was a new one..."Ah...You're welcome..."

He waved one hand, and then turned and slipped back down the cabin stairs towards his room.

**Kathump** "Rescuing demons in distress eh?"

She jumped again, pressing a hand to her heart as she turned to glower at him. "Can't you ever show up like a NORMAL man?"

He leaned over her grinning, the broken piece of rope he'd gone up to grab in his hand. "Now what fun would THAT be?"

She just pouted, looking longingly into the nebula dust before turning to face him and eyeing the rope. "Finished?"

He handed it over yawning. "Yup. G'night mon capitan. Get some rest."

She smiled at him, his yawning contagious as she made the cutest sound in the seven seas, before closing her mouth and blinking tiredly. "Ah yes. Rest. That sounds divine.."


	2. Flying

**The Heart of the Astral Line**

_By: Nightelfcrawler & Amai_

_Author's note: We're insane_

**Chapter Two: Flying**

_**snifff sniff**_

His nose twitched a bit. _What was that smell.._._smelled there were odd noises coming from under his bed....._ Chrno sat up, rubbing his eyes. The sun was barely up, and....yes there it was again.... what on earth?

"EHEHEHEHEH!!" There was a shrill old laugh from below his room, and then a massive thumping on his floor.

"Ahh!" He sat up, grabbing the bed wide eyed. They had a monster down there?!! What if it got out?! His heart pounded, and he stared down at the floor in terror, but gulped. He had to protect them! If they didn't know there was a monster.... He slipped out of bed, and grabbed the sword that he'd taken with him, now clean since of course he'd made sure to take proper care of it, and slowly crept out into the hall, looking around, and spotted the stairs down into the lower belly of the ship, and slipped down them.

The smell of smoke grew stronger and the heat along with it as strange shadows were cast out in the hall along with the sound of very alien music that pumped down the hallway as the shadows danced to it and the eerie cackling.

"Eep...!" He squeaked, wide eyed. No... he'd been wrong... it WASN'T a monster.. it was a demon! His foot hit the creaky step and he froze in terror. Ahhhh his soul would be raped!!

The music kept going, but the dancing shadows stopped as the sound of the cackling died down in favor of a curious mumbling as the shadow moved out of the hallway and onto the floor of the room to his right, as the sound of the record player was turned off and the shadow grew again, heading towards him.

_Ahh.... run run run...!!_ He turned and started to scramble up the steps, but fell flat on his face and whimpered as the wood met his nose. The shadow past him as footsteps came up just behind him. "Ehh? What do we have here? Captain picked up another stray I see?"

He froze. Oh god... the demon was gonna eat him.... noooo he was too young to dieeeeee. He peered up slowly, eyes wide expecting to see a horrendous monster with cloven hoofs and red goatee. Instead before him stood a squat old man with be-goggled eyes and a white goatee, although his feet looked maybe a bit cloven with the shoes he wore, he was no demon that was to be sure.

_**blinkblink** Oh....wow...ok...heart slowing....._ "Um....s…sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." The creepy music and flames still were spooky.....

He leaned over and peered at him, before a grin spread over his features. "You're the young blacksmith the captain promised me aren't you? This old heart rejoices!"

He blinked up at him, curious suddenly. "Um... yes?"

"Ah then my boy, I will be your new master." He grinned, "An apprentice for these old bones are greatly appreciated." He offered a hand to him.

He blinked up at him then slowly reached a hand out tentatively and took his hand. A new master...? "Are you a blacksmith?"

He grinned, "Something like that. More of an inventor, I'd say. Did you see those wings the Captain used? And this ships' system?" He puffed himself up, "My own."

His eyes widened in interest and curiosity, obviously impressed. "Wow.... You're an inventor?" He looked around curiously at the crowded bowls of the ship. "Wow..."

He nodded, grinning even more as his ego exploded. "Ah yes young man...Chrno was it not? Come come, I'll show you where you'll be working." He motioned towards where the fire was glinting warm shadows on the walls.

Chrno scrambled up, sword going back in it's sheath quickly as he tried to calm his jostled nerves. Wow.... "How...how on earth can you risk having a fire on a wooden ship?!"

"Ah ah." he grinned stepping backwards and picked up a poker, boiling red hot, and shoved it into the wood, a golden pattern-work spreading out on the ground and sparking against the poker, before he pulled the metal back and slowly the gold lines pulled back and disappeared. "Fire resistant. Another one of my inventions."

He stared wide-eyed. "Wow..." He was VERY impressed...oh yes... "I'll bet you could make a fortune with that..."

"Um. We are." He grinned widely, reminding him that they WERE on a pirate ship, and if the ship was invincible, then their trade was that much better. "The Captain gives me all my old heart desires...that is...except a good grope or two…" His hands made twitchy sounds as he looked forlorn.

Chrno blinked and looked a bit taken aback by that, but didn't say anything, as he knelt down touching the deck with his fingertips. Fire resistant, it was a blacksmith's dream....

"Hey, Elder..." A slightly low, feminine voice yawned, her boots clicking on the wood as the ship's engineer stepped within the workshop, waving her hand in front of her mouth and closing one eye before licking her lips and giving the old man a sleepy look. "Think you can keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep."

Chrno turned, looking up the stairs at the beautiful, scantily clad female, and nearly melted right there. She blinked and looked down, seeing the young man and then a very cattish smile came over her face as she kneeled down and tipped the boys chin. "Hmm? So this is the Capitan's new boy eh? So CUTE!"

The elder laughed a bit, his goggles glittering. "Careful there boy, Stella'll drag you off to her bedroom without a second glance if you're not careful."

Chrno could just feel his cheeks turning bright red, as he looked up at her, blinking innocently up at her, and glancing sideways at the Elder at his warning. "E...eh?"

"Elderrr..." Stella drawled out, hugging the young boy to her chest. "Don't scare him away!" He blinked, staring wide eyed, and feeling a bit crushed. This was the first time a woman had ever... urk. "Hey, boy, how would you like Auntie Stella to give you a tour of the engine room?" She asked, her large 'proportions' nearly smothering.

He gulped a bit, feeling VERY uncomfortable with his face pressed between her large soft... "Um...I...uh..t...the Elder was... going to show me around here first!" He squeaked.

"And I'll gladly take his...eheheh...place..." His hands twitched as he stepped forward.

_Gah! What kind of people were they!?_ Chrno's eyes widened more.

Stella just gave him an odd stare, before standing up and dropping Chrno, spreading her hands out. "Sure go right ahead if you want to die." Her eyes glittered evilly along with the jewel in the glove on her right hand. "We're just cruising now, the engine can take me drawing from it to smash a little old man..." At that, the elder seemed to weigh his options. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT!!" The red-head snapped at his pondering.

Eh? Chrno glanced back and forth, back and forth between them as he rubbed his neck on that particular spot that always seemed to itch, right at the base of his skull.

Stella finally sighed, turning before the Elder made the wrong choice and she was forced to smash him, thusly pissing off the Captain, which was no fun ordeal. "Well Chrno... I'll see you later...in town maybe." She gave him a wink before swaggering out.

He nodded, still staring. "Uhn.. It was nice meeting you, miss...." He fumbled for her name, knowing that she'd given one.

"Stella, Stella Harvenheit." She smiled, blowing a kiss. "Chrno right?"

He stared, cheeks turning pink again. "Y…yes, Miss Harvenheit."

The elder watched her booty sway around the corner with a dejected sigh. "Oh to have your woman appeal young man...I would give anything."

He blinked up at him, curious and confused. "E...eh? She's ...the first one who I've really met...that's been like that anyway." He flushed. "I'm not sure I like it."

"She likes under aged boys." He grinned a bit before leading him around. "I've gotten a good look at your work boy and I must say I am surprised. Great talent, and having you do all the metal work for me will be most helpful…"

He turned a bit pale at the underage boy comment, but he then turned pink again at the compliment. "Ah... really? I mean... it's nothing special really.... My master before always said that the skill was more in how much effort you put into it..."

"Hm Hm Hm.. Then my boy, you'll be doing a lot of effort around here." His goggles glinted, as he set down a hand on the table, were a huge star globe rotated showing the exact position of the ship that was heading right to port about a green star.

He walked over, and peered at it, wide eyed. "Wow... is that the navigation...? How do you control it? How did you make it?"

The Elder shook his head but nodded afterwards as an afterthought. "The actual navigation is in the Captain's room, this is the back up, I keep and eye on it and I can over ride the controls if I have to if something goes wrong."

"Ohh." He nodded at that, catching on quickly, and being distracted by the rows of guns to the side, and walking over curiously.

"Careful with those son, if they discharge you won't be feeling to good." He waved a contraption at him.

He blinked but peered at them, not touching. "What are they? I've never seen pistols like this..."

"Umnn hum hum." He leaned over him and then pointed around at each one. "Gospel and Sacred, used against Demons. Spirit and the Testament are against Apostles and the fleet, shoot those little buggers right out of the air...heheeheh...and the Commandments bullets are what you saw the Captain use today, on those rats that kidnapped you. Perfect for humans." He looked completely proud of himself.

He stared at them impressed. "Wow.... you make all these? To fight everyone?"

"You have to be prepared with a variety as a Pirate." He spread his hands, "After all, we rob sack and plunder everyone equally. Although the Captain has a personal agenda with the Apostle ships."

He lifted his eyes blinking up at him curiously. "Aren't they the 'good' guys though?"

"They took her brother." He pointed out, looking a bit sad. "I wont break her trust by telling you everything, if she wants you to know she'll tell you herself...but I do say, pirates are the 'bad' guys are they not? How do we seem to you?" His goggles glittered a bit.

He blinked then smiled brightly at him. "Not that bad actually... you're a lot nicer than the drunkards in town, anyway."

"Ah yes. So not everything is what it seems to be my young boy..." He peered out the window at the brightening nebula. "Ah yes...Almost there are we, better clean up boy, we'll be on solid ground in about an hour I judge."

He peered out and nodded bowing a bit to him. "Thanks, Elder.... This really is a great place..." He dashed up the stairs then, and entered his room, and straightened his hair a little bit, straightened out his hair, and then slipped upstairs onto the deck.

Rosette stood out on the very front of the boat, holding onto a rope as she peered at the upcoming city, red bandana flapping in the wind as the pushed into the atmosphere of the air dock, seeming not to notice anything around her. The crew left her be, knowing their place when she was thinking, and just prepared to dock, chattering amongst themselves about where they were going and how much their companion stunk.

Chrno made his way over to the edge of the railing, and peered over, eyes wide watching the birds and clouds beneath them as they soared in.

"Oi boy. Watch where yer sittin'." A very large pirate stated, hopping up on the ledge right next to Chrno's hand and climbing up the rope ladder, giving him a ugly look. There was no place for an idle body on the ship, lest everything go into disarray.

"All hands staaaation!" Bellowed Remi from the quarter deck.

Chrno gasped, and backed off, going to the side where no one was, trying to stay out of the way. Wow… it took a lot of work to run a ship.

Finally Rosette turned around walking down that thin point of wood that came off the front of the ship without a wobble or a hand hold, hopping down and walking to mid deck. "Alright Men! I want this to be clean, don't get your asses put in Jail, hear me!? I wont be bailing you out! Other then that, enjoy yourself and be back here by sunrise tomorrow!"

"Yaaah!" All the men bellowed, slinging ropes over the edge as they slid smoothly into the city port.

The city was huge.... Chrno had heard tales of it, but the towering white stone walls just amazed him. She laughed cheerfully, watching as the clamps fit around the ship smoothly, and stepped up to the helm, pulling out a cross from the center and slinging it about her neck as the sails dulled and everything went into stand by. No way anyone could pirate her own pirate ship. She glanced over at Chrno and smiled a bit, coming up behind him and leaning over his shoulder. "You really haven't gone out of your town HAVE you?"

He looked up at her smiling brightly with a look of wonder in his eyes. "No…. The farthest I went was outside in the fields... or to the cliffs..."

She smiled at him, before huffing and folding her arms. "Naa, you better be appreciative. I'm giving up my birthday to take you back to that little town." She said sounding annoyed, but only to those who didn't know her.

He flushed a bit. "Sorry... thanks......." He looked up at her rather shyly.

She just sighed and patted his head, before stepping off onto the rail far above the ground level of the dock. "Come on."

He gasped and stared up at her. "W...what?! You can't just.... jump."

She rolled her eyes. "Just give me your hand." He gulped, but lifted his hand. She smiled, and squeezed it reassuringly as she tipped backwards off the edge, pulling him along with her. "Just pray that there's a good amount of Astral out here."

He gasped and yelped, closing his eyes strongly, and tensing, as they fell, his whole body freezing in place, as his stomach dropped out from beneath him. Flip! flip! The metal expansions uncurled, drawing out that pale material that as soon as the metal lengths fully extended turned gold patterned with those pentagons, glowing warmly as the held the two of them up and glided them safely to the ground, much to the surprise of the people who were standing in her way. "See! You gotta learn to trust me." She grinned cutely patting his head with her other hand.

He shivered, shaking, clinging to her tightly, gasping for breath…_Dear god... was that was falling was like...._ his face was deathly white. With a small laugh at his pathetic expression, she cuddled him while patting his violet hair warmly. "Breathe, Chrno, you're ok. Come on, I'll get you some hot chocolate for the trip back to your town."

He shivered and stood up, glancing around and gulped again. "W...warn me next time ok? I d.... don't like heights."

She nodded, stroking his hair a bit. "Yeah yeah. Jeeze." She tugged at his hand that was still firmly clasped in his, heading towards a small vender that was selling sweets. "A hot chocolate and a strawberry crepe please." She held out some odd money, that was inspected by the vender before she was handed her treats, and she waved the hot chocolate under his nose. "Here."

He teetered after her, and took it with wide eyes, sniffing a little bit, and sipped it looking all tingly. "Wow.... it's good...."

She bit into her crepe as they walked towards the road that would lead to his small town. "Yeah. It normally is, that guy has carts all over the universe, where ever I go, I swear he follows me."

He smiled cheerfully, color returning to his cheeks, and giggled a bit. "Maybe he does... they say some merchants use magicks."

She rolled her eyes, looking back at the vender warily. "Hmnnn....maybe..." She gave him a warm smile. "Who ever said that should be given a metal then." She stuck her tongue out at him a bit. To anyone watching, the thought that she might be a pirate would never even cross their mind.

He just giggled more, and nodded, sipping the hot chocolate that seemed to warm him from within. He gazed around wide eyed at the city, staring at the banners and the people like a kid in a candy store. She watched him interestedly, like he was a new pet that one wanted to know everything about. How a demon could be so unaware of anything...wow...she tugged him along though, and soon they were on the very outskirts of the city, peering down the long dirt path that lead to his old home. "Stay here a moment, I'm going to rent a board."

He blinked but nodded, standing there, peering around curiously. Wow... how could everything be so big... he'd really been missing out... he'd never questioned it before.... he was happy at home, but then...well now that he'd SEEN what was out there, suddenly he wanted to see MORE. She came back with what looked like a windsurfer, strung up with the same material that her dragonfly wings had been made out of. "Come on, step on, we'll get there within a half an hour this way." She motioned to the contraption as she let it stand up, sail limp but floating about two feet above the ground.

He stared at it oddly. "Is that..." His breath held. A sailboard.....?

"Top of the line, sailboard. great condition to." She mused, maybe she won't return this one...

He reached out and grabbed a hold lightly, staring at it with wonder. "Wow... I've seen people using these but...." He gulped. Ooh… it was going to go fast wasn't it? But yet something deep inside.... wow....

She stepped on, putting her arms about his so that he was leaning against her, keeping him enclosed in the cage of her arms for safety measures as she clicked her boots onto the gas and break petals. "Hold on Chrno, this is going to be very, very fast."

He held tight, and gasped as she encircled him.... oh what had he gotten himself into...? He prepared himself, his stomach clenching inside with excitement and fear. She stepped down hard on the back petal, the sail glowing brightly almost blinding as the contraption rocketed forward, spiraling up high so that they could ride on the clouds of astral that filled the sky, the wind whipping past them, and she laughed merrily. Oh yes, she was DEFINATLY not returning this one. He gasped and his breath nearly was torn from his lungs as they shot forward, his eyes shutting closed suddenly but as the world reeled around him he decided that was a bad idea.... and opened them again only to see the ground spinning beneath him...oh wow...his heart was pounding hard in his chest, his blood pumping...this was amazing.....

She leaned the board so that the prow was just skimming the top of the clouds, leaving pink waves off around them as she glanced down at him, her heart pounding with the excitement that came every time she was able to sky surf like this. "What do you think Chrno, still afraid of heights?"

His eyes darted across the tops of the clouds staring in wonder at what it looked like from up here. "Oh wow...." He breathed lightly, unable to tear his gaze away. How could he be afraid of heights like this....... It was gorgeous.

She giggled again, crinkling her eyes up a bit. God he was adorable. "Dang," She yawned, the contraption wobbling as she closed her eyes in the motion. "Half an hour, I wonder if I can stay awake that long...I might have to have you take the controls."

He gasped a bit, and looked back at her with wide eyes. "M...me?" But...he'd never even driven a cart...

She nodded sweetly. "Yeah, it's not that hard, here, put your hands on these." She let go of one of the hand-twists on the bar, motioning for him to put his hand there.

He blinked, but moved his hands quickly over there, afraid of no one steering, and gripped them tightly. She closed her hands over his, not that much bigger then his own, just enough to make sure he didn't kill them both, and directed them to a balanced point. "See, your doing great!" He grabbed onto them, and gulped, feeling the adjustments under the least little move that he made, and feeling the thrust and power. She smiled, humming lightly as he got a good grip on the idea, looking ahead at a long cloud that piled up high in the sky. "Ok now when we come up to this twist the right forward and the left towards you." She commanded in his ear, grinning lightly, "And don't panic when we tip, if you do, we'll fall ok?"

He gulped a bit and nodded, eyes intent on the cloud. _Don't panic... don't panic.....right forward...left back...no wait...left forward right back...?_ She seemed to sense his confusion, and with a muffled laugh helped him take the first move as they reached the cloud, hitting the brake hard, and then slammed on the gas so the cut completely horizontal to the ground before going up in a tight spiral directly into the center, the astral cloud twisting along around them until the came out of the very top with a Pop! He yelped, and almost closed his eyes, but forced them open, feeling his whole body shivering as they whirled around and around and around and poof appeared in the top, the astral cloud humming around him, making him feel slightly lightheaded.

Wah..... His whole body felt tingly...and his heart felt ready to pop......but wow....... he didn't want it to end. She moved his hands so that they went vertical again, slicing down the side of the cloud like one would ski down a mountain. "See, not that bad."

He giggled nervously, beginning to get the hang of this... It wasn't that bad really... it felt really good.... really free... as if nothing in the world could stop them....but still... he'd rather her steer. "Y…yeah.....It's...great!"

She pointed down at the town in the distance. "Which one is it?"

He gulped a bit, but pointed down at the single rickety old house at the top of the hill. "There."

She nodded, hitting the brake lightly and tipping the nose up so that the wind broke their decent, landing lightly at the doorstop, letting go of his hands and hopping off. "Rinki dinki place. Wow."

He breathed and as soon as they hit the ground, he collapsed shakily to his knees. Wow...what a rush. The billows were pumping inside, and a sweaty bald man with a thick scar over his pate was hammering away at the forge, whistling over the roar of the bellows. She folded down the sail as it dulled down and leaned it against the wall before knocking readily on the door. "Helloooo!! Mr. Chrno's X master!!"

The man looked up. and coughed a little spitting some tobacco out and peering out at her. "Who dat? Whozzare? Kurono me boy that you? Where ya been, I bin wooried boutcha."

"Ah sorry sir." He jogged in, still a bit shaky, but cheeks flushed. "I um... had an interesting day."

Rosette followed him in, wrinkling her nose at the smell of the place, but watched them interestedly, not really wanting to break the news that she was taking him.

"Eh?" The man set the half-forged sword down and trundled over. He was a biiiig big man, and blind in one eye, probably from some shrapnel from a broken blade way back when...which explained why he made Chrno do a lot of the work. "Eh? Wazzat, didja deliver th' goods?"

"Um... yes sir but..." He rubbed the back of his head suddenly flushing. "They didn't pay... and kidnapped me...."

The man blinked and guffawed. "Ya don't say... bloody rotten luck... so yer don't got nothin' ta show for it eh?"

"Sorry sir... no." He looked down shuffling his foot. "But...." He glanced over at Rosette with a shy smile. "Her ship rescued me... and… well as payment I kind of am...."

He peered curiously at her. "Eh? Takin' im are ye?"

She gave him a nice smile. "Yes. His work is the best I've seen in a few years. You trained him well."

"Aye..." He beamed at that. "Bloody best apprentice I've 'ever 'ad. Quick ter learn...boy's got a magic touch I tell ya...." He shook his head. "Twill be sad losin ya, but since I ad ya ere boy, business boomed... got me more thn' anout ta get buy till I find me anot'her."

"Sorry about leaving sir..." He looked a bit ashamed. "But."

"Ah doncher worry yer head about cha... knew yer too good ta stay in this rathole. Go getcher stuff whilez I have a word wid da lady."

"Yessir." He smiled up at her and dashed off towards the ladder, shimmying up it swiftly almost like a monkey, obviously used to getting up there in a hurry.

She looked a bit surprised at this, before sighing. It was bound to happen, after all, she had just come out of no where and took him... "Ah yes?" She directed her eyes to the large man, leaning against the wall and fingering with the cross about her neck.

He gestured, and drew her outside, and plopped down on the bench there, wiping his head with a dirty cloth and squinted up at her. "Yer a bonnie lass... but ah wager ye ain't jus' any girl...." He glanced down to her belt lightly then back up with a grin. "Am ah right?"

She gave him a sheepish look and rested her gloved hand on it. "Ah yes. You found me out." She smiled, brushing some of the stray locks out of her eyes, while looking him over once or twice. "Keen eye you have for an old man, been a black smith all your life?" She doubted it.

He laughed at that and winked a bit, grinning wide at her. "Ah ye got me too lass....was a mercenary pirate meself fer mos' o me life. Found a good woman though, settled down... ah..." He sighed a bit. "She died jus' for th' boy came ter me.... bonnie lass she were....but." He clapped a hand on his knee. "If yer gonna take th' boy, ther summ things ya should know bout im ...."

She looked off to the right and left before sighing and sitting down next to the old man. "I have some questions for you also." Her blue eyes glittered a bit. "How in all worlds did a demon of that persona get into your hands?"

He guffawed. "Ah know, ain't 'e a riot? Innocent as the da' e was born...hatched...whatever."

She smiled at that, holding back laughter. "Yeah, but really. How did you find him?"

He sobered a little. "Ain't much ta tell 'm afraid missy. Found em on me way back from a tradin' mission...floatin in th's abandoned pod in space... near dead 'e was....poor bugger had no memory at all. Took i'm in, felt sorry fer im ya know...." He glanced at her intently. "But I'm gonna warn ye.... there's a might fin mystery bout im...."

She cocked her head to the side, leaning back on the bench a bit, pondering that. Out in the middle of space...how odd. A mystery indeed, but she was quite sure that wasn't all the man had to say about him. "Has he...ever regained those memories, of being a demon that is? He acts as if he doesn't even know."

He shook his head. "Nope... ne'r... and 'e doesn't know, I didn' have the heart ta ever tell him.... no sense ruinin' the poor boy's life....people ere' ate demons with a passion... ate em angels too.... 'es got no such prejudice in 'im. If I let him know...well who knows what'd happen...." He sighed a bit. "So careful missy. I ne'r figured out just who exactly he is.... jus' his name's all he knew. And...." He looked around warily suddenly. "One o'er thin... come on." He rose standing and gestured for her to follow him into the house portion of the building.

She blinked and stood, beads clinking against her earrings and her skirt ruffling as a wind picked up around her, and she followed him within, interested. The simple choice to return a sword was getting her into something deep. she knew it.

He opened the door and walked in. The room was tiny, it was clear now why Chrno slept out in the barn, which was always warm from the forge, since the house was barely big enough to fit the large man. He rummaged around for something under his bed, and then yanked a floorboard up and pulled out an old iron locked box. He pulled a key from around his neck, and unlocked it, then pulled out a few things, obviously his precious items, and finally a small fabric wrapped item and held it out to her. "Ere... 'e had this round 'is neck.... betcher know what it is, too."

She took it lightly, blinking as she unwrapped it before gasping, her eyes widening. "My God.." She ran a hand across the clock's face, her heart pounding wildly. It was every thief's dream, every pirate's most prized aim...The Key. "Man… I definitely got myself into something deep...Yuan's going to kill me..." She murmured a bit, before locking eyes with the old man. "You sure you're out of the business, you got mighty good luck that could be useful."

He grinned wider at that. "Har...girlie...ye don't say eh?" He looked thoughtful and sorely tempted, but... he shook his head. "If ye need me skills lass, I'd be glad ter join up....but I think th' traveling life is done fer me, I'm gettin old... can't see properly so I'm not a good fighter anymore."

She smiled and then clasped his shoulder, snagging out a communicator and folding it into his hand. "If you ever are down on your luck my friend. We'll be proud to have such a man on board."

He took it and grinned at her clapping her on the back firmly. "Aye. I'd be me pleasure. Good luck… bring em back to visit when ye can, I'll miss th' brat."

She smiled, nearly toppling over as he clapped her back, jolting her breath. "Ah...I'll do that.."

He grinned and nodded, just as the door opened and Chrno's head poked in with a satchel over his back. "Ah here you are."

"Aye lad!" He stood up and walked over, bear hugging him. "Now ya be careful got it? Wouldn't want ya ter go missin an arm er leg."

"Ack...ye...yes sir!"

Rosette stretched, turning around and hooked an arm about his shoulders. "I'll take care of him sir, promise." She pocketed the clock in the mist of her skirt, leading him out. "Lets go Chrno."

He nodded, shouldering the bag and waving at his old master as the man came to watch him leave. "Take care sir!"

She flipped open the board, and let the sail come out, ushering Chrno into it and hopping on, raising up into the air. "Be safe old man!"

He hopped on waving back, less scared of the bloody thing now, and looked a bit sad back at the old man waving below. This was his life...and he couldn't help but feel sad he was leaving it....but think of the possibilities.....

------------------

Dear god she was embarrassed, sitting here in this chair while her crew surrounded her shouting up 'happy birthday to you'. WHEN the hell did they plan this out? Chrno giggled off to the side watching as he sat beneath the rigging. They were a hearty bunch... they all loved her, he could see that clearly....

"And!" Remi announced as the song finished, turning to her and presenting a very finely wrapped box. "This is on behalf of all the crew, m'lady."

She blinked and turned pink, accepting the box after a bunch of half hearted grumbling, and began to unwrap it. "This isn't going to get any of you a raise you know that?!" She added, before pulling the box open and pulling out a beautiful, but not gaudy set of jewelry, cuffs and a thin necklace, blinking up at Remington. "Didn't I tell you guys no stealing?" Dear god these must have cost a fortune...

He just grinned widely at her, and held out a hand. "Ah, but that's not all.... I have my own present to give."

She set the box aside and gave him a little wrinkling of the nose. "You got me enough.." But she took his hand anyway.

He took her hand and pulled her up, then in a whirl, twirled her around, and had her in a scooped dip, and promptly kissed her...one of those deep passionate, sweet kisses that make your toes tingle and your head swell. The entire crew roared out their agreement with the present, some looking very jealous, but others trying to wipe the tears from their eyes inconspicuously. She blinked stunned for a moment before she closed her eyes, her lips twitching up a bit in a smile. Oh god, he was going to die for this. Remi simply smiled, pulling back and lifting her back up, a saucy grin on his face. Oh yes... he KNEW he was in for it...but ohhh was it worth it. "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday my ass you pedophile." She exclaimed pushing his chest so that he stumbled back a bit, but her eyes glittered playfully as she picked up one of her darts, twisting it around in her hand. "How about we play a bit of pin the tail on Remington?" The point glinted dangerously.

He just laughed and protested a bit as his men all cheered and grabbed him, tying him up to the mainsail, butt poking out. "Ahh! Rosette.... this is too much even for you!" He laughed though.

"I don't know about that." She said coyly, cutting out a donkey tail from a piece of paper and then motioning for her to be blindfolded.

Chrno giggled and nearly fell off the pole he was sitting strattled on, part of the mast that was tied back. Oh my... this was amusing. The men laughed and one grabbed a piece of silk and pulled it around her eyes, some others twirling her playfully. She wobbled on her feet a bit, laughing all the while as she took a step forward, true to her aim which was second to none, "Look out Yuan, your ass is mine!" **poke**

"Ahh!" He yelped as literally, his ass was hers. "Careful where you shove that!"

She pulled off the eye-wrapping only to double over with laughter, almost convulsing. "Oh...oh…Someone get the camera...ahahaha." He just sighed dramatically, as someone put a pair of donkey ears that'd been in the fetish pile on his head.

Then with a click, the moment was immortalized forever.

And poor Remi would never forget it... the night he looked literally, like an ass.


	3. Unsealing the Mystery

**The Heart of the Astral Line**

_By: Nightelfcrawler & Amai_

_Author's note: We're insane_

**Chapter Three: Unsealing the Mystery**

A few hours later the two of them were sitting in the Captain's quarters, that, amazingly was completely clean, a gag gift from the crew who said that it was the slinkiest place in the ship and not befitting a 'lady', giggling and eating the remnants of the cake before Rosette pulled out the clock, chewing on a piece as she offered it to him. "What do you take of this?"

Remi, who was sitting on an ice pack now, leaned over and accepted the clock, and stared at it, eyes going very wide suddenly. "Dear god... where did you get your hands on this."

"Chrno's old master..." She chewed ponderingly, before swallowing. "He said that he had found it on him in the middle of no where out in space, without any memories…" Her eyes glittered a bit as she looked at him. "Say, how about taking a bit off our normal route for some...extracurricular...pirating?"

He stared at her intently, fingering the clock. "Rosette.... this is far beyond normal pirating... this is a very serious quest...if not the most sought after treasure in the Universe." He paused. "And you said Chrno was in possession of it....?"

She nodded, looking a bit worried. "Yeah I know. It'll be very dangerous…if anyone found out...Yuan, now that you've seen it, I cant let you leave until I've found it, the others though...I don't know if I should just drag them into it..." She blinked a bit before smiling. "But, no doubt, he knows where it is too, if he got his memories back that is."

He frowned at that and reached forward, hand hovering over the release mechanism... "There may be a strong reason as to why he lost them...."

She blinked, and nodded, closing her tiny hand over his and turning it for both of them, a sudden click and the outside of the clock came open, and the face glowed, brighter and brighter before WOOSH a solid beam of gold light just rushed out of the cabin, and out the windows as if a sun had just formed within the Captain's quarters, blinding them both and forcing their hand off the pocket watch that just floated there mid air...before small alien letters scrolled across the air, flitting about the two of them in a ribbon of text before slipping back into the clock and sealing shut with another Click.

The moment that the brilliant beam of light had shot out from the cabin below, Chrno had stiffened. No one had been paying much attention to the young boy, but if they had, they would have seen a strange ripple surrounding him, followed by a dark rune that formed beneath where he was sitting. His back arched, and for a moment his eyes glowed brightly, and something even brighter shone from the back of his neck, and then the moment it was sealed, everything vanished, and he fell off the railing with a thunk, landing heavily on the deck, out cold.

Rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the dancing spotlights, Remi's breath slowly released, staring at the dormant thing on the table. "Dear god..."

Half the men started pounding on the door. "Captain! Captain! Are you ok!?"

Rosette was on her feet in a second, stumbling over her chair as she blinked, trying to rid her sight of the blinding glow, as she headed towards the door. Not good, no doubt in a matter of minutes people would be on their trail. She rent open the door, nearly falling into the crew as she gasped. "Untie the ship! We have to get out of her NOW!"

Remi surged on deck barking orders, and shot a glance back at the town. "We're going to have to break for it."

"AYE!" the men rushed out of the cabin flooding up onto the deck, and began preparing for departure, even as alarms began to ring sounding from the town behind them. One of the men nearly stepped on the unconscious boy, and with a grumble picked him up by the arm and tossed him to the side so he was out of the way. Fortunately, Rosette took that time to come on deck.

"Has anyone seen Chrno, the boy?" She rubbed at her eyes again, catching sight of him with a soft cry and collapsed to her knees in front of him. "Shit, what did that do to you.." His face was drenched with sweat, pale, and his body shivering a little bit, as his eyes moved rapidly back and forth beneath closed lids.

She scooped him up, carrying him into her quarters and set him lightly on her bed, before pocketing the pocket watch and surging back onto the deck, cursing at the sight of small lights in the distance from all around. She snagged the communicator from the nearest of her crew and flicked it to the engine room line. "Stella, We are going to tear out of here real quick," She peered up at Remington as she skidded in front of the wheel, "Really really quick!"

"On your mark, Captain." Remi said grimly, glancing at the skies... crap.... this was going to be rough....

"I hear ya," Stella called, snagging hold of the controls that powered the large glowing jewel that was their engine, and focused all her soul on it. "Just say when." The ship creaked as the crew manually forced the clamps from the ship and the second everyone was out of danger of falling over board, she gripped the wheel. "NOW" The engine surged, and Rosette flipped the ship so it groaned and pointed upwards, everyone having to hold on tight to not fall from their footholds, and shot up into the blank air above, where no one expected the ship to escape to.

A certain captain of a certain ship cursed under his breath as he watched it rocket out of range. "Damn…"

"Shiiiate..... There they go...."

"We goin after em?"

The platinum haired captain narrowed his eyes a bit, looking thoughtful. "Yes...but let us not be seen, if they can lead us to the Heart of the Astral Line and divert all the resistance, this will be much simpler then if we took it on board..."

"Heh....true." The cocky crewmember with a head of white spiked hair flashed his teeth and slipped down below to see the 'engineer'.

Back on the escaping ship, Remi hung onto the rail as the ship rocketed forward, streaks of light coming out from behind it as they surged forward towards the dark horizon beyond. Few ships could ever catch them,... if they could break through without a firefight.....

A few flaming shots rocketed past them, just grazing and sparking up that gold pattern from the wood as it heated it up. "Come on Come on..." Rosette growled lightly as they kept coming straight up, pushing higher and higher away from the airdocks and the cannon fire before the sails sparked and glowed sharply, and the ship slammed back down horizontal, catching the shot of astral nebula that she had been aiming for and rocked away in a blink of golden light. Clambering back over the tilted deck, Remi stood on the back deck watching their rear, feet braced against one of the masts. "Looks clear. No one seems to be pursuing."

The young girl sighed, leaning all her weight on the wheel with a relieved whimper. "Damn it..." She WAS going to ask each of the crew if they wanted to do this, but now...they had no choice in the matter. "So much for a relaxed trip..."

Remi slid into the poop deck with her and glanced her way, as the ship rocketed towards the nebula. "Well...next time we'll know to open it away from everyone else."

She nodded, biting her lip as her eyes flickered over to the cabin and took a step away from the wheel, placing a warm hand on her first mate's arm, "Take the wheel, I'm going to check on Chrno."

He grabbed it and glanced back at her. "Eh? What happened to him?" He completely had missed that whole situation due to the crisis.

"He fainted!" She called as she ducked below deck.

"Fainted..?" Remi called, then muttered under his breath as she vanished.

Rosette slipped into her room silently to sit down next to the young boy. "Damn... What did that do to you?" She ran a hand through his hair lightly with a frown. Chrno groaned a little, his head moving as she joined him, and his eyes flickered open part-way.

She frowned at that, leaning close to check his heart rate and breathing before sighing again, looking concerned. "Damn...this is no good....there has to be something on you somewhere..." She began to unbutton his shirt, oblivious of the half wakeful state he was in.

He blinked a little more, not really sure what was going on, but the moment she pulled his shirt open, he gasped a bit and woke up completely. "Wha… what?!"

"Wahh!" **Thunk** The girl fell off the bed backwards hitting her head on the wooden floorboards. "OUCH! You moron!" She sat up, a large bump sticking out from the red hair wrap as she twitched. "What was that for?!"

His eyes were wide, staring down at her startled, as he clutched his shirt to him, with a faint blush on his cheeks. The only noticeable thing that was different about him, was his eyes seemed a bit more slit, and he had cute fangs poking out. "Pervert!"

She blinked, pointing at her nose cutely as she went a bit cross-eyed and very small. "Me?" She seemed to realize what he meant and turned pink. "Wahh! No! You fainted and I..." She watched him curiously sitting on the floor much like a cat would, before sticking her butt out as she stood up enough to keep her hands on the floor and leaned closer to him. "Hey, is there any odd markings on your body Chrno?"

He turned bright red, and pulled back a little, staring at her open mouthed. "M...m...markings?" He glanced down at her confused, and rubbed the back of his neck scratching fiercely as he clutched his shirt closed. "I.... don't think so."

"Why do you keep scratching there, do you have lice?" She snagged his hand as she climbed back on the bed and half over him to get a look. "We don't need any of those damn nebulice on this ship, the men are dirty enou..." There...just in the right light, a small swirling glint of a intricate rune, before it disappeared under the slightest movement. The design was indeed intricate. Six runes surrounding a circle with intricate writing around it, and in the center a large rune. All over, it was black, except for one of the runes, that had brightened and lit up in gold.

He yelped a little bit, and held still, though struggled as she held him over her knees. "A...ack!!!"

She pressed one finger to it, running the digit across the tiny hairs that broke through it, looking puzzled. Six...and one...had they opened that one lock by opening the pocket watch? He shivered at the touch, trying to crane his neck to see what she was doing, still blushing furiously. "Waddayathinkyourdoing!?."

She sat him up, her hand still resting lightly on the back of his neck as she looked deep into his eyes curiously. "Mnn..." She inched just a bit closer, "Chrno…Do you remember anything from before your old master found you?"

He blinked, peering up at her with wide eyes. "Um...n...no. Not really...."

She ran her nail around the mark slowly, before flicking her eyes out the window. No doubt people were pursuing, she could sense it. No way to open the pocket watch without giving them a pin point on where they were. "Chrno. We're going to see the Elder." She stood up, looking for the first time to him like an actual Capitan rather then a little girl in an odd outfit, and turned her blue depths on him. "Lets go."

He gulped, but stood up, looking confused and lost, but pulled his shirt shut and glanced around, realizing for the first time he was in her cabin. "Uh...okay?"

She gave him a more reassuring smile and took hold of his hand lightly, and pulled him down to the Elder's workshop, mind a swirling. When she had picked him up, she never would have believed that any of this would have stemmed off of it. God she was excited, the adventurer's blood was boiling madly at the idea of a quest.

Chrno gulped as they made their way down, but stumbled after her "What's going on? Did I fall asleep or something?"

"Yeah, you fainted, when we opened up this." She snagged the watch and dangled it in front of his face. "Recognize it?"

He squinted at it, staring and blinked once. It ....was familiar.... "Um......kind of....."

"ELDER!"

The elder came a hobbling into the room, blinking at the two of them. "What's this Captain, all this ruckus, almost destroyed all this poor hopeless man's prized beauties!!" He wailed a bit, holding up a broken stick. Chrno stumbled to a halt beside her gasping a little, and looked around at the engine room, then over at her, still puzzled. That clock...where had he seen it before....

"Oh shut it old man. I have a project for you." She whirled Chrno around over her knee, and pulled up his hair to show the marking, allowing the elder to peer at it almost amazed.

"Well well well..."

"Eh....?" Chrno gasped again as he was projected to being examined. "What? What is it!?"

"A sealing rune..." The elder stroked his fuzz lightly, his goggles glittering. "Hmn now hmn..." He put a tip of a gold metal prod to the glowing dot, wondering what would happen.

The rune sizzled and Chrno yelped a bit, tensing, and squeezing his eyes shut. It felt like electricity was surging down his back.... dear god what were they doing to him!? He grit his teeth, and was surprised to find sharp pointed objects there that quickly cut his lip... and his fists that were balled up felt pain suddenly and blood trickled down them as he felt something sharp pierce his palm.

Rosette jumped along with him, pulling the boy back slightly with an almost abused look towards the elder. "Chrno! You ok?" She asked quickly, lifting him up to his feet, and pulled his hands...no...talons...back, looking at the blood in shock. "I think this is enough for now Elder.." Chrno was shivering, looking a bit dazed, and didn't seem to even notice the blood on his hands, but even as she held them, the gashes in his hands began to heal over, until nothing was there, aside from bloody claws.

"Aw, but Captain!" The elder complained, prodding a few more times with a purpose. "We could short circuit the seal maybe..." Chrno shuddered each time he prodded the seal, and a whimper escaped his lips as he knelt there, his vision dancing, as a flash of something vibrant, and very intense flicked across his memories.

"But, what if you break something in there?" Rosette prompted, but didn't stop him, worry flashing over her at every shutter the boy made.

"Ah I can fix what ever I do."

"Really, then where's that toaster I gave you last year...?"

"Eheheh! That old thing? The one I said I'd fix. Its somewhere.."

Chrno's eyes squelched shut, their voices beginning to almost ring in his ears. "Please...." He whispered faintly, voice shaking clearly. "Stop.... you're hurting me..." Even that seemed to take forever to force out, his ears were filling with a loud drumming sound, and he realized it was his heart, pounding hard and fast as if he'd just run a marathon....

Rosette narrowed her eyes and swatted away the Elder's hand, giving him an accusing glare. "See! I told you!" She hugged the poor boy protectively as the old man just shrugged. "Sorry Chrno. We won't do it again."

He shivered and let out a slow breath as the pressure was taken off, and the feeling of electricity ebbed out of him, and he felt just drained suddenly. His hands shakily came up to hold close to her, the claws fading rapidly in a few minutes, as his breath began to slow from it's fevered pace. She held him softly as the elder sighed and turned around. "I'll ponder it for you Captain. Maybe there is a different way to get it off..."

She nodded and bit her lip a bit. This was not the time to be here cuddling the boy, after all, she had the crew to mind. "Come on Chrno, lets get you to bed.." He nodded shakily, standing up, and throwing a frightened glance at the Elder, since he thought that the old man had done something to him… like hell was he going to be HIS apprentice after that. She tugged him along before setting him down in his bed and tucking him in. "Just sleep for now, ok? You've been through a rough night."

He just looked up at her, eyes flickering a little bit. "What did he do to me...?" He murmured quietly, sitting up but still fixing her with an almost intent look. "And why.... I didn't do anything to him...why did he have to do that...?" He blanched and looked ill suddenly. "Why did he show me that..."

"Show you?" She blinked, pursing her lips. "Chrno, you don't remember anything because you are 'sealed', he was trying to break it. He wasn't trying to hurt you... What did you see?"

He blinked at her, confusion passing over his face. "Sealed? What are you talking about...? I saw something that...." He shuddered and looked distant. "It was like a nightmare.... hideous monsters."

She cuddled the young boy like she used to do to her brother when he had a nightmare. Maybe that's why she felt so attached to Chrno, he reminded her so much of Joshua. "Don't worry, he wont do that again."

He sighed again, shivering a bit, but mind filled with questions now. What did she mean 'sealed' ....? Why had he seen that...? What was going on....?

There was a thunking on the door and Rosette jumped a bit, before giving Chrno a soft smile. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, over breakfast, k? I have a ship to run."

He nodded slowly, but still looked severely shaken, and just wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them up close. "S…sure."

She frowned a bit, really not wanting to leave him, before standing and giving him a swift peck on the forehead, that had always reassured Joshua when he had woken up in the middle of the night with terrors, and set him back in the bed. "Sleep. This ship is nightmare proof." She assured him, patting his head before heading out.

He just watched her go, lowering his gaze a bit. He knew she was trying to be re-assuring but... he WAS 14 going on 15 now..... wait... was that right...? Well it had to be right.... He just pulled his legs closer to him and stared out the window. He knew he wouldn't sleep well...if at all...there was just too much on his mind..... and all of it confused scrambles.....

---------------------

"Captain? We've successfully dropped out of radar sight and there seems to be no ship visible on the horizon." Remi announced in a rather bored tone early the next morning. The poor girl had just gone to sleep about an hour earlier, after spending the entire night talking with the crew personally about the clock and quest, while, periodically, went to the wheel and her room to check the radar. She was exhausted, and announced this with a pillow slamming into the door. His head poked in curiously, and eyed the pillow at the foot of it, raising an eyebrow. She'd wanted to move out of radar range, he could only assume because she wanted to try the 'map' in the clock again. "Captain, are you going to sleep all morning?"

She moaned a bit, before sitting up, amazingly, without the red cloth wound about it, her blonde hair sticking up oddly as it for once since Remington had met her, was out of any ties. Restless night it was. "No...I'm gettin' up..."

He just smiled over at her fondly and winked, shutting the door gently. Ah, she was so lovely first thing in the morning.... He exited the quarters and arrived on deck, glancing around, and blinking at the sight of the small boy huddled against the back of the bow. Interesting.... she'd told him something of what had happened, and honestly... he wasn't sure that 'forcing' the seal open was a good idea.... there had to be a reason he was sealed.

Rosette took a much needed bath, before slowly, as if she really didn't want to greet the day, got dressed, putting her hair up in the customary half-up side ponytail along with the few beaded braids, and then took out the long red cloth, quickly wrapping it and knotting it on her head, followed, more quickly, by the rest of her clothes. She looked at the clock and grinned a bit, slipping it about her neck heavily as she stepped out into the light, stretching and putting on her 'invincible' act. Ah a new day.

"Glad to see you join us." Came a soft voice from behind her, teasingly.

She jumped a bit, her hair standing on end as she whipped around with her gun, before giving him a slightly annoyed look and slipped it back into its holster. "You're gonna get shot one of these days."

"Ah, but you would never shoot me, Captain." Remi said with a smirk, sliding down beside her from where he'd been lounging on the half-deck above. "You've never done it yet."

She just gave him a coy smile, poking him in the chest. "Watch out, the way you've been behaving, I might just have to shoot you on purpose." Since when had their flirting began?

He laughed lightly at that, brushing his bandanna a bit farther back off his head, golden hair catching in the morning light and glinting like a halo about his head. "Me? Why you wouldn't shoot your best man."

She shrugged, blushing lightly at his absolutely drop dead handsome features, not to mention his voice, and the way he smiled...._GET YOUR MIND ON STRAIGHT GIRL!_ "I could find a new best man!"

"Ah, I'm hurt!" He protested with feigned shock.

She laughed, unable to keep a straight face. "Ah...Ah...Sorry!" She laughed before putting her hands up together pleadingly. "How can I make it up to you?" Her eyes danced mischievously.

"Well...." He mused, putting a hand thoughtfully to his chin, rubbing it, one hand on his hips. "I can think of a few things...."

She laughed, before turning around. "You have five seconds to make up your mind or else your out of luck." She waved her hand a bit. "Five...." dropped one finger. "Four.."

He laughed and leaned forward towards her, eyes dancing "Very well then......."

She blinked, leaning back away from him slightly, just enough so that he couldn't reach. "Two..." She waved the peace sign.

Chrno on the other hand... hadn't slept all night either... and it showed. His eyes were a bit puffy, and he looked tired, but yet he just couldn't sleep. He was presently perched on the very front of the bow, right over the pointed mast that extended over the edge, back against the secondary mast, as comfortable as you please... which was odd considering how afraid of heights he'd been before, and he was sitting above nothing else but air beneath the mast rigging.

Stella peered up at the boy, stretching her legs out on the deck now that they had dropped off the radar. "Hey! Chrno! What are you doing all the way up there!"

The boy blinked a little as he heard his name, and glanced over his shoulder, back at the woman who was so...obviously flaunting what she had... well at least she wasn't hugging him smotheringly. "Um...thinking." He replied softy, barely audible over the wind creaking through the ropes.

She leaned forward, slowly making her way up to where he was with her high heels, looking nervously at the height. "About what pray tell?"

He looked back down at his knees which he was holding to his chest. "About...everything." He replied rather evasively. He honestly didn't want to tell her...it was something that had scared him badly....

She sighed and sat down next to him, before squeezing him to her chest. "Aww don't be like that! Tell me! I can keep a secret." squishjiggle

"AAHHH!" He yelped, face squishing right in that special place between them. He flailed wildly. Oh god no....not that! Anything but that! He might just start hating women if this kept up!

She finally let him go once his screams became unbearable. "Geeze. What was that for?" She pouted cutely, pushing his nose lightly with her pointer finger.

He skittered back away from her, eyes wide and spooked. "Just...stay back..." He scooted farther out along the thin wood pole jutting over the edge of the ship, trying desperately to get away from her. These people are NUTS....!

She pouted some more. "Very well.. I get it. The Captain's more your type, eh? Why does she get all the cute ones?" She sighed and stepped back blowing him a kiss. "If you ever change your mind"

He just stared back at her, his cheeks turning a bit pink, as he sat there, one hand on a rope to the side, the other on the wood beneath his feet. "O..ok." He really had nothing more to add to that... ugh.... he wanted to go home....His eyes filtered over to the side just in time to see what the said Captain was up to.

Remi just smiled, dancing about with her as she skirted away from him, then suddenly snatched her hand that was giving him the peace sign, and smooched it lightly.

Rosette laughed, overcome by his silliness, blushing just as much as if he had kissed her on the lips. "Ok, ok. You got me." She waved at him as she tried to catch hold of her laughter. "Come on. We have more important business then this don't we? Where is Chrno?"

He laughed and glanced around, then nodded over at the bow. "He's there. Apparently contemplating whether to fly or not, considering that the boy was terrified of it yesterday...."

She nodded, still giggling soundly as she patted his arm. "I'm gonna get him, meet me at the Elder's."

"Very well." He raised an eyebrow, but slipped down below.

She snickered as she wiped the tears from her eyes and made her way to Chrno. "HEY YOU!" The startled boy looked up, blinking at her, and glancing around briefly as if there was someone else by that name, before pointing at himself with a finger. "Yeah you! Don't dally while your Captain's calling you!" She said in a false air of anger setting her hands on her hips, the sailors closest trying to contain their laughter.

He yelped a little, not familiar with when she was joking or not, and quickly scrambled towards her, almost as if he were at home on the rigging, and landed at her feet, head bowed a bit, cheeks red. "Sorry."

She just smiled, closing her eyes amiably as she patted his head once or twice. "That's alright." She gave him an odd look as she opened one eye, before shrugging it off and motioning for him to follow. "Pretty good at those riggings you are. Sure you've never been on a ship before?"

He blinked up at her with that little lost look of confusion, eyes wide, and staring back at her with curiosity. "Yes... never... why?"

"Ah no reason!" She waved her hand at him, smiling sweetly before blinking once or twice at the sight of the old man on deck. Wow. He almost never came out of his lab..."Eh? Elder?"

"Hello Capitan!" He waved at her cheerfully, intent devious. "I came to tell you, as I told Remington, that it's best to open the watch up here, rather then down there..." Hah! Caught her off guard, literally! **squishsquish**

"AAHHHGGHHH!!" **KARUNCH**

Chrno blinked and backed off from the old man, eyes sparking some fear at seeing him… especially after what he did to Rosette. "Ah! Rosette!" He took a few steps forward, but...

"Best leave her to pound him herself." Remi warned with a playful grin. "Otherwise she'll stomp you too."

"Stupid! Disgusting! perverted! Old! Greasy! Slime ball of a fogy!! Why the HELL DID I RESCUE YOU AT ALL!!!" **BOOMBASHCLAMP**

"Because you wouldn't be able to find anyone better!!" He popped up, looking as if he was ok despite the major bruises and the missing tooth. Off to the side, coins were being passed around by the men, as they took bets on just who would be victorious, and what blows were going to reign in.

Remi just shook his head smiling watching the two. "Ah... daily amusement...."

Finally Rosette backed off, panting and her bandana falling over one eye. "Oh your lucky that I don't want to leave a trail behind me or I'd toss you over board.." She grumbled, trying to fix the wrap.

The elder danced behind Chrno, putting his hands on his shoulder. "Chrno, my boy! Protect your master!"

Chrno tensed and looked back at him with wide eyes, not liking how close the old geezer was, but too confused to move.

Remi chuckled and sidled up to stand beside his captain, eyeing the boy curiously. "And just how far are you going to keep the clock open today? Should I ready my men just in case...." He trailed off meaningfully.

She looked up at him with those guarded blue eyes. "Yeah. Put them on standby, but don't let them do anything unless it's on my order." He inclined his head at that and walked off to have a word with the men as such. She fingered the pocket watch, "Understand--CHRNO GET AWAY FROM THAT OLD PERVERT!!!" Chrno flinched, and looked at her with startled wide eyes and jerked back away from the old man, backing towards her.

"Capitan!" The elder wined, plopping down on a barrel to watch. "You are cruel and at the same time so cute!"

"Shut up Elder." Chrno cowered behind her with a faint shudder. Yeah...definitely nuts. She sighed a bit, and pulled off the watch, hearing faint murmuring from her crew. "Alright, everyone step back, this thing gives quite a kick." The crew obediently moved back, some with hands on weapons ready, glancing over at Remi as he stood solidly watching with a neutral look.

Chrno glanced over at her, blinking, and went to move back as well, not sure what was going on. She just gave him a reassuring smile before placing her bare hand on the knob, and pulled it open, gasping slightly as the warm golden light rushed out, through her hand and lit up the sky like a new born sun, the whisperings of alien text twining around her and slowly around the ship as she firmly kept the knob from clicking back in place. Chrno's head snapped back and he let out a small scream, as his body went rigid, and the deck beneath him lit up with a bright golden glow that matched the clock's, runes lighting up beneath him, as the golden light swirled around mystically, as an image began to form in the air before her that hadn't been there before... the first lock had been direction, the second was coordinates, as a map formed. Her eyes glowed with that faint gold glow, until the blue was matted out by the thin threads of sand coming off of the new born map, dissolving as it rushed into her, and even as the map was gone, the image seemed to burn itself into the minds of the crew, who blinked but couldn't get the sign off of their eyelids, before finally, the glow faded, and the captain collapsed with a thud. As the glow faded, the runes around Chrno began to fade, but not before his form seemed to lengthen just a small bit, and small changes appeared to his body, before he landed heavily on the deck, eyes rolled back, body twitching a little.

"Captain!" Remi surged forward, shoving the men aside as he knelt down beside her, lightly picking up her head and concern flashing over his features.

"Damn it.... "Elder!" Remi snapped. "Get her to the medical bay NOW. And get that blasted device...!" He scooped her up and started for her quarters.

The elder nodded swiftly, Snatching the device before going towards the bay, before remembering something and turning around to throw the now, less short, boy over his shoulder with a 'huff' and follow Remington, ignoring the uproar the crew was in. Chrno just sagged limply over the Elder's shoulder, his shorts and shirt just a few inches too short for him now, his face a little older, and his ears slightly longer, with a faint bit of fluff on the end. Remington slammed through the doors, and put her down on the medical bed, and quickly began checking her. Her breathing was erratic, but she didn't seem to be in pain.... that glow in her eyes was highly disturbing though, and he lifted the clock in his hand. He was tempted to destroy it.... He grabbed his nearest gun and lifted it, putting the clock flat down on the table. "If this is the only way to bring her back then..."

The Elder lay Chrno lightly out on a cot, before turning to Remington with worry in his eyes, pushing the gun away. "Don't be rash son! That would most likely hurt her more then help!"

He glanced over almost wildly. "You saw what it did to her! It's possessed her or something of the sort. We have to get her back!"

The young pirate girl didn't move, just lay limp in his arms, her eyes just slightly open but nothing but the dull gold glow within them. Within she was a lot more active, rushing through the universe at light speed, the alien whispers rushing by her as she froze at curtain moments to focus on a planet, or a sun, and then rush deep within a black hole, her body shivering violently as she reached the light. Within the intense light came a soft voice, singing a tune full of love and sorrow. Rosette stepped forward, squinting her eyes and shading them as she moved, the light dulling about a soft figure, barely visible despite how close she was. "Who...are you...The Maiden of the Line...?"

The singing came to a halt and the figure turned around, soft blonde white hair flowing about her in waves, her green eyes sad. "That is I..."

She cocked her head to the side, for some reason, not surprised by her reaction. "So the heart of the line exists then?"

"Yes.."

"And what I just saw...that is the way to it?"

"Yes..."

"Why are you helping me? Don't you know that I'm a pirate? I'm going to loot the place you know."

"Yes I know, But.."

"But?"

"But...you helped him...my love...And so I must express my gratitude." She gave her a sad little smile, placing her hands in her lap. "And...you'll bring him back to me?"

"Him...? You mean Chrno?" She took another step forward, but it seemed like the maiden was moving away faster then she was progressing...until she realized that it was SHE who was moving backwards, the light was growing brighter, like it had been when she had first entered.

"Please...bring him back...my love...my only...Chrno..."

FLASH

Things seemed to go back in rewind faster then she could almost understand, the words that had followed her there going backwards, becoming understandable. "When you see the golden tree, take a wise word from me, do not continue until you find, the golden apple of this time. For the last step of the trip, take a nice refreshing dip, within the springs you will find. The final piece of this rhyme...." Slowly, the girl's eyes opened, the gold draining like tears of sand from her eyes.

Remi blinked, but held her closer, peering down at her, concern and worry on his face. "Rosette?" He touched her cheek lightly. "Are you ok...?"

She looked at him with almost a confused look, like she didn't recognize him, before she turned her eyes over to the prone boy. "Chrno.."

**BANGBANGBANG** The crew was nearly ready to tear down the door to find out what had happened to their captain.

Remi's eyes darted over, narrowing slightly at the boy who lay there pale faced on the bed. What about him.... He nearly did a double take. He looked different. The elder moved the clingy first mate out of the way, actually acting like a worried grandfather rather then the pervert he was normally, taking check of her heart rate and then her temperature, followed by her blood pressure. "Dear dear, blood pressure extremely low, heart rate just as slow, temperature low… what happened...?" He scratched his brow worriedly, before taking the same tests on the boy, getting the same result, although they were a bit skewed due to his demonic origins. "Remington, get her up and walking, that should clear her mind I hope." The elder moved the boy, swiftly sitting him up and rubbing on his legs and arms to increase the blood flow. "Come now boy..."

Remi nodded once, and slowly helped her up, supporting her by wrapping his arms around her waist . "Up we go..." She let him do as he pleased, her feet shaky on the floor as she leaned against him, eyes half lidded.

It took a quite a bit, an agonizing wait for one who was terrified for her health, before she seemed to recognize where she was. "Ah...What...?" She looked up at the man who was holding her, dazed and confused. "What happened?" Things were such a blur.

"You passed out... in a strange way." His voice was soft and soothing, obviously concerned for her, as he peered down intently, trying to determine if she really was ok or not.

She peered at him a bit more, before looking down at the clock on the table. "Ah yes...I remember now.." She almost passed out again from the lack of movement. Soul traveling through trillions of light years of space in five minutes takes a lot out of you.

He set her down lightly on the bed again, kneeling down beside her, peering up with a frown. "What happened....?"

Chrno's head lolled to the side for a little bit, then slowly his eyelids flickered as the Elder moved him more, until they opened halfway, a bright gold color now. "How are you feeling Chrno?" The elder peered at the gold tone of the boys eyes, before forcing him on his feet and making him walk rings around the room while he pestered him with health questions. "Can you see straight, how is your mouth? Dry?..."

Chrno was still obviously in a daze, and went through the motions that the elder put him through as if he were half-asleep and answered him in the same manner. "Uh...."

Though the banging on the door was growing louder, along with the crews unrest, Rosette acted as if everything was muffled, her eyes half lidded as she looked down at him, her lips parted a bit as if she was about to speak, but never started to. Finally, agonizing minutes later, she said something. "I know how to get to the heart of the line..." She repeated the rhyme monotonously, eyes flickering with the gold specks that still resided within, "Go towards Apostle territory... that's the path we must take.."

He blinked. "Within the line? Why on earth would we....?" He glanced down at the device then up at her, and frowned. "You're not thinking straight…if we go through Apostle territory.... especially with him..." His eyes flickered over to the boy who was looking about the same age as she was, and a good foot taller than the captain now. "We'll be shot down."

"We can skirt their forces if we go through the swamp planets." She tried to lock eyes with him, obviously coming a bit more to her senses. "Our weapons will work better on those monsters then on the apostle bastards..."

He frowned but didn't push it. If she wanted to do that, it was of course her choice... but right now she seemed out of it, so he'd wait until she was a bit more coherent to reason with her. "Aye, ma'm."

"Come, come, my boy. Concentrate...on something...the Captain! What color are her eyes boy, answer me?" The elder prodded, trying to pull him out of his trance.

Chrno blinked slowly, as if trying to drudge through his mind to pull up the memories that were still there, if foggy. "Um.....blue...."

"Good, now my goggles?" He asked, glad to have a response from him. He seemed to be getting better as he spoke.

His eyes seemed to focus, with great difficulty and stare directly at the Elder, eyes squinting. "Um.....sil....ver?"

The elder patted the boy's head, rubbing his shoulders warmly to keep the blood flowing. "Yuan. Lets take them up deck, keeping them still won't help them."

Remi frowned, watching the progress and spoke quietly. "Perhaps we should try to jerry-rig the seal like you suggested, so we can see what we're getting ourselves into. As Officer of the Arms, I'm obligated to investigate any threat...."

Rosette lifted her dazed gaze up at him, looking worried. "No. I told him that he wouldn't do it agai--"

The elder cut her off. "No worries Captain, I've figured out a way to maybe short circuit the seal, if not for a little while, but I doubt it will stay off for very long." He pulled out a red bandana, that had three metal studs in it, and slipped it on the boy's forehead, pressing a matching stud on the back of the boy's neck, right where the seal was centered. A faint flash of confusion passed over Chrno's face as he felt something tie to his head and he glanced back over his shoulder, trying to see what the Elder was doing.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait and do this upstairs?" Remi suggested.

"Uhn, your probably right." He ushered the boy up the stairs to the door while chattering along. "Be careful Yuan my boy, keep a good hold on her, because the second I open this door, half the crew will be in this room and the other half will be trying to get in." He winked at him.

Yuan sighed and shook his head, but pulled Rosette up into a supportive hold. "Chin up now or they'll mob us." He semi-joked, though it was serious, and opened the door standing tall and firm. "Easy men, the captains' fine. Just got a bump on the noggin'."

They all looked at her nervously, calling questions and reassurances as the small blonde gave them a nice smile. "I'm fine. Everyone get back to their posts, what are you doing leaving us unprotected. I'm ashamed." She closed one eye at them, masking her exhaustion with a false haughty voice, to which they all brightened and slapped at each other in fake aggravation, giving her a smile or a pat as they went off, but not without a bit of hesitance.

Yuan sighed, shaking his head, but helped her up the stairs, still supporting her. "I think we should be more careful from now on..."

The more minutes passed, the more coherent Chrno became, and he glanced around as the Elder guided him up, wondering why his perspective seemed so odd...everything was shorter.

"Come now." The elder, brought the boy to middle deck, placing him as if wanting him to stay firm, and then backed up to where Rosette and Yuan stood. "Alright my boy, this might pinch."

He blinked over at them, and for the first time looked concerned and alarmed. "Wait…what are you going to do...? " His hands shot up to the headband as if he was going to take it off.

Yuan kept a firm hold on his holy gun off t the side, but stepped aside, watching with an arm around Rosette. The Captain seemed just as alarmed, pushing against her first mate's strong hold as she tried to stop the old man. "Wait Elder! I don't know if this is a good idea-" But it was to late, as a wrinkled finger twisted a clockwork knob on a gold cuff, which glowed bright gold.

Chrno gave a startled cry, and his hands intensified over his head, but this time grasping it as if in pain, as his head snapped back. There was a small explosion around him, that was contained to only a few feet off, bright golden light encircling him in a rippling shield of some sort, so blinding it did all but hide his form from view, as he fell to his knees, gripping his head. Yuan's hand came up, blocking the brilliant light from his eyes. "Holy..."

"Chrno!" Rosette cried out, worried desperately for her new friend, and tried to worm her way out of Remington's arm to get to him. "ELDER STOP!"

But Remi held her close. "Stay put, Captain! If you touch that then..." He was cut off abruptly.

**KaBAM!**

A sonic explosion seemed to ripple out, blinding in light, like a corona around him, as the shield exploded outwards.... and the figure within was like a distant shadow of the Chrno they had known. He was kneeling on one knee, one arm draped across the one that was up, head bowed a bit. He wore a very fine tight leather outfit, that showed every crease in his body it as the fabric wrinkled, sturdy black boots with silver clasps on his feet, and a tight plain black shirt underneath an open matching fitted jacket. Dark wings were folded behind him, along with a sweeping pale bone-like tail falling down his back. Two ivory horns curved away from short purple hair that blew lightly around his face, long tufted ears sticking out from the side of his head, and curved talons adorning his hands where silver and black bracers were latched beneath the jacket.

The young Captain stared, eyes wide with shock as suddenly, she didn't feel so old anymore, watching the energy die down around the handsome man. "Chrno...?"

"Wooo dooggy....that's a change.." The elder muttered.

Yuan stared open mouthed. Where had he seen him before...?

Slowly, the demon's head rose, his face calm and almost tranquil, as his eyes opened slowly, blinking once, before lifting his gaze to meet Rosette's, a calm center that the Chrno she knew had never possessed.

She slowly tried to pry herself free again, seeing no harm in being allowed forward now that he had been transformed, blue eyes wide and set on his face. "Hey. Are you ok?" Remi's grip on her had loosened a bit, more out of surprise than anything, and she was able to sleep free easily.

His eyes scanned her face, and a very faint frown crossed it, as he studied her, before he finally spoke, voice soft and mellow. "I am. Albeit a little confused I must admit." His gaze swept the ship, passing over the men who were all staring, bristling a bit at things they had no idea about. "How on earth did I end up on a pirate ship...?"

She looked at him strangely, before pursing her lip, and pushed her fingers into her hair as she stepped forward, peering up at him. "We saved you, from a ship...but...you were a lot shorter then...you don't remember?"

He peered up at her, genuine confusion in his eyes, then followed by dim recognition. "Ah... I see..." he sighed faintly, and lifted his fingertips to the back of his neck, slipping beneath the joint of the tail there and touching the rune and the bolt there. "I was sealed wasn't I...?"

She nodded, giving him a sheepish smile. "Ah yes..." She gave him a quizzical look, before dismissing it. "There's a TON of questions I've wanted to ask you..."

He blinked up at her, and a faint smile crossed his face. "I'm sure... however." His eyes darted down to the faint throbbing rune on the deck beneath him. "You have not broken the seal...merely loosened it, right? You'll have to ask them quickly...it can't be kept open for very long."

She blinked, opening her mouth, before closing it and looking absolutely adorable in her confusion. Finally, after a few cute seconds of indecision she looked up at him brightly. "How do you know the Maiden of the Line?"

A rather pained expression crossed his face, and his eyes flickered down. "You had to ask that first...." He sighed faintly but then lifted his eyes and regarded her with a sad look. "I met her before I knew what she was... and became...close to her as a result."

She bit her lip, looking truly sorry. "Sorry...ah...on a better note..." She smiled fondly. "Have you ever been on a ship before?" She really wanted to know everything, "Oh, or on a airboard? you were so good at it for a beginner, and, AH! What do you want for your initiation present!"

He blinked at her with an oddly amused look. "On a ship? Yes of course.... an airboard...?" He actually laughed at that, his smile widening. "You could say that... and... initiation present? What exactly do you mean?"

She shifted a bit, "I don't know if demon's have birthdays...so initiation onto the ship, will you remember this when you are sealed again? Probably not huh? Um..." She blushed cutely, "What do you want?" Great, she was babbling again.

He blinked a little. "Demons do have days which they were born, but they don't celebrate them like humans do." He explained, looking highly amused at her behavior. "So I would have no idea what would be appropriate.... perhaps you can ask my other self... as to your question, no... part of the sealing process seals memories as well as powers and experiences. He will remember nothing of this... and I nothing of him until and if you manage to reverse the seal... not break it, but reverse it."

"Reverse?" She blinked, biting her lip. "How?"

His eyes found the clock and he pointed a finger lightly. "You must release each seal point one by one. If you try to do more than one, you could permanently kill him, or do severe damage.. if you were to simply break the seal, he would be destroyed, and only I would survive... if you want him and I to both become one in the end, you must allow him to become accustomed to it gradually, in that way."

She nodded lightly, before kneeling down in front of him so that they were eye level. "I'll fix this, I give you my word."

He smiled lightly at her and reached out a hand, putting it over hers. "It's not a rush... to me, it's timelessness when I am sealed... and honestly there is more floating around that I would prefer to avoid all together...." He hesitated, as if having said too much, but then the rune beneath him pulsed once, and began to fluctuate. "Ah.." He reached into his pocket quickly. "Out of time... here... take this.." He slid a small case into her hand, that rattled a bit. "It should help answer any other questions you might..." The whole rune fluxed again, and it was blinding around him as light seemed to suck into him, and then it was over, and the younger version of himself began to pitch forward, eyes rolled back in his head, and face deathly pale, a bit of blood trickling down his nose.

She squeaked and caught him, watching as the elder sealed the cuff tight, making sure that the pressure the bolt gave on it wouldn't break open again. "Chrno! Chrno!"

He was shivering in her arms, breath unsteadily gasping in and out, as if he was having trouble breathing, but at the same time, breathing too much. His eyes tried to open, half in between looking at her, and rolling back. "R...r...rose...ette...."

She pressed her hand to his forehead lightly, before realizing that she was no longer big enough to lift the poor boy up and carry him, instead she just held him, before pressing a brief kiss to his forehead. "Shhh...its ok...Shh..." She gave Remington a plaintive look. "Help?"

Remi had remained silent through it all, but as she asked his help, moved forward and scooped him up into his arms, and shook his head. "I'll take him down below."

She nodded lightly, before biting her lip and looking at the container in her hand. "Thanks Yuan..." What had she gotten herself into...?


	4. Feathers & Flying

_**The Heart of the Astral Line**_

_By: Nightelfcrawler & Amai_

_Author's note: We're insane_

_**Chapter Four: Feathers**_

It was strange.... when he woke, he felt oddly exhausted, but refreshed.... his mind was still a bit fuzzy, but as he sat up, it began to clear. The only thing that seemed to strike him as odd, was why his shirt sleeves were too short now. Chrno stood up and staggered over to the table, and splashed water on his face, then wiped it lightly with a rag, and looked up... and promptly screamed.

Rosette was in his room in a flash, half dressed, and wild eyed. "WHAT!?! WHAT?!?! ARE YOU OK!?!?"

He was back against his bed, having backed up, and fallen over it, staring at his reflection as if he'd never seen it before, as a shaky hand reached up to touch one of the strange ears at his side, unable to rip his gaze away. "W...what did you do to me....?"

She frowned a bit, before trying to fix her half wrapped bandana, sighing lightly. "Sorry.…" How to explain this to him. "Um...you were sealed, and, its slowly coming apart." She reached her hand out towards him, as if to feel one of the ears. "You're slowly turning back into what you are."

He jerked back staring at her wild eyed, with a total look of fear. "What are you TALKING about?! Look at me!" He stared at his reflection again, staring at his eyes now. "What did you do...."

She frowned a bit more, not happy about being yelled at about something that had to happen. "Chrno, your a demon." She pointed out flatly, turning his head with a swift movement of her hand, so that he would look into her eyes. "But that's ok, you're still you."

He stared right back at her, a flash of panic creeping into his eyes. "What are you talking about... I'm not... a....a...."

She sat down next to him, a faint frown still on her lips as she let go of his face to pull out a soft white feather, barely larger then one of her fingers, and moved to twine it into his hair. "It doesn't matter anyway." She twisted the violet locks about the feather, tying it into a decorative knot that held it into place. "You don't have to believe it if you don't want to. There's more important things on hand." She smiled a bit, trying to keep his mind off of the sudden reality. "I.E. Your initiation party."

He just swallowed, staring blankly at the wall. So many thoughts were running through his mind. He wanted to blame them.... he wanted to ask why she seemed to only want him here to... do whatever it is they'd been doing to him. But he just couldn't raise his voice to say such things, and so just sat quietly staring at his hands with a forlorn lost look. He had no idea what was going on...

She bit her lip at his look, suddenly and painfully reminded of her brother when he had asked her why she had taken him home. "Chrno...I want you to know, your a very important person to me already, don't think that I'm using you alright?" She cupped his cheek in her hand, before letting the feather dangle against his ear. "That feather, is very important to me. I wouldn't have just given it to you for no reason." She rested her forehead against his, to look deep into his gold eyes. "I promise you, I will never do anything to hurt you on purpose." She moved to twine her pinky with his. "Ok? Be my friend?"

He just looked up at her, with eyes bordering on tears, as he reached up and lightly touched the feather in his hair, a small hiccough coming to him as he looked up at her. He wasn't so sure.... all she'd done was give him to the Elder to tinker with, drag him on deck and done whatever that was that happened...it was all a big blur.... but he had the feeling that he should trust her. And slowly, he linked his pinky in hers.

She smiled, tightening the hold on his larger pinky slightly and shaking it, before squealing slightly and tackling him to the ground. "Great! My First Friend!!" **snugglenuzzlesnuggle**

He yelped and fell over with a heavy thunk and squeaked a bit as she snuggled him. "Ah!"

"I'm so happy!!" She pulled back slightly only to beam down at him, snagging his hand and pulling him to his feet, before pouting. "HEY! You're TALLER THEN ME!"

He staggered up, and blinked staring down at her from a good inch taller. "I...I am....! How did that happen...?"

She sighed, running her hand through her bangs a bit, rolling her eyes. "Great, I was getting used to not being the shortest on the ship..." She just sighed and waved her hand at him, dismissing the difference. "Well, it doesn't matter, it'll just make the outfit fit better. Come on." She tugged on his hand again.

He hesitated though as she pulled, giving another strange look at the mirror. "But....."

"Chrno." She tugged harder, looking annoyed. "Come on! There's a hot bath and clean clothes with your name on it along with a party that YOU are postponing because of your narcissism!" She pulled with all her strength, "COMONNN!"

He gave in, and let her tug her off, the worry about what to think about his appearance, and what others would think having to be pushed back for the time being. "Uh.....ok...."

She laughed a bit, smiling cheerfully as she pulled him along, into the captain's cabin, where a HUGE tub was filled with sparkling warm bubbles that floated up, looking completely refreshing along with a very...pirate outfit sitting to the side next to a towel and a complete set of body wash and shampoos. "Here!"

He stared at it with very wide eyes. "Whoa...." It didn't take much to say that he'd never seen such a luxurious bath before in his life...neither did it say much that he was almost tempted to just jump in right then and there, clothes and all.

She laughed, pushing him forward. "Go ahead, its all yours. Clean up the best you can and enjoy it too. Your initiation only happens once you know!"

He blinked then, half turning, not really sure he'd heard her right. "Initiation? What...?"

She rolled her eyes, before poking his chest. "Your initiation into the crew, idiot?"

He blinked down at her, slight confusion in his eyes. "Is that a good thing.... or a bad thing?"

"Good thing." She frowned, poking him again. "Unless you WANT to be a prisoner."

He blinked and rubbed his chest lightly, looking down with a faint confused look. "I thought I was...."

She sighed, tugging at the feather until it came free, before setting it next to the pile of trinkets that came with his outfit. "You're my friend right? You can't be a prisoner." She turned lightly on her heel, using a skilled hand to easily untie his shirt in one fell movement. "Get cleaned up sailor."

He blushed brightly as she took his shirt off, and his hands automatically went up to cover his now bare chest. "Um...ok...." Stare.... "In here...? With you?"

She turned absolutely pink. "NOO!" She squeaked, backing up like a mouse caught by a cat. "Um...I...erk….Just tell me when your done!" slam She was out of there in seconds.

With a cute blush, he nodded and slipped in, sighing almost at the bliss of the warm bubbles. Dear me.... how wonderful.... He peered at the various bubbles and shampoos, then finally started in, bathing himself well and clean until his hair shone, his skin was pink, and no sign of grime on him. He then got out, and toweled off, staring at the clothing, and picked up one or two items, staring oddly, before he began to dress. He had to struggle a bit to get the feather into the attachment, wondering what it was... why was it so special to her? It seemed strange for a guy to wear it, but as he glanced in his reflection, blushing a bit he had to admit, it looked good... "Ok... I'm ready."

She peeked in, before brightening greatly as she saw him, stepping in. "Wow!! Look at that! I knew it would look good!" She fixed his feather lightly before examining how he looked. The black tie up shirt came out loosely, open down to just a part of his formed abs, exposing most of his chest under the cross-threads of the shirt. The sleeves were tattered and frayed off at the arms, along with the bottom that just came up a bit lower then his belly button, exposing some of his darkened skin. His thick dark leather pants covered him up, doubled over by two oddly created belts, and stopped at the knees where deep strong leg-bands came down, cut across with gold bands just under his knees and on his ankles, before cupping about his feet. They exposed the slightly sharp points of his toes and heels, where the rough padding was more then enough protection against any tread. His arms were banded with a silky purple wrap, tied slightly messily by his uncertain hands, which she was more then happy to fix. Then, after a bit of pondering, she snagged the leather band necklaces and attached them to his firm throat, before slipping a dark gold cuff on his other upper arm, followed by the strong dark leather lined with gold gauntlets, protective and nice looking at the same time.

"Here, your hair." She loosened some of his braid so that it hung loosely about his neck, pulling out a strand and weaving it in an alien way to her own culture's style, tying it up with bits of dark colored leather, and put a few more nice feathers to match the pure white one, and then stood back, looking quite proud of herself, before pulling out a bright yellow bow and replacing the small tie on the bottom of his braid with it, smirking widely.

He blushed a little bit, running a hand through his be-feathered hair, rubbing the tip of the tuffy ear that he still hadn't gotten used to... they were halfway between a cat's or something..... He looked down at her, with a rather embarrassed awkward smile. "Is... it good?"

She smiled, running a finger through that fluff, "You're completely handsome." She winked at him, before booting him out. "Now go! I gotta get clean!"

He squeaked but slipped out, his lanky form much less gangly than it could be. He'd obviously picked up a graceful step in the last 'unlock'. "Right!

Rosette just smiled a bit, pulling the bandana free and carefully folded it up and hopped into the bath once it was refilled for her, cleaning and scrubbing herself like a girl would, something she didn't do as often as she probably should, while also giving her clothing the proper cleaning that they needed, climbing out a while later soaking wet and glistening, placing her clothes within a small compact steam dryer that the elder had created, before toweling off, and setting herself neat and pretty. Rather then wear the stark brown gloves, she replaced them with the cuffs that the crew had gotten her, the left one infused with a knob that looked quite familiar. Finally she stepped outside of the room, looking quite happy and clean.

Chrno was sitting in the shade upon deck, watching the crew, keeping out of the way for the most part. He still felt out of place... especially now. He felt vulnerable in a way he'd never felt before... he had no idea what he was, who he was, or why he was even here in the first place.... everything seemed to be changing rapidly around him, and he could barely keep up.... It took all his effort to try and keep a positive outlook, remembering her words to keep his spirits up.

Remi slid out of the crow's nest above, and landed with a heavy thunk of boots on the ground in front of his Captain, and saluted saucily. "Morning."

"Wagh!!" Rosette squeaked, her blue eyes bugging slightly as she nearly fell off the boat. "YUAN!!"

"Hello to you to." He replied easily grinning. " So. Where's our destination? Are we heading directly to the Apostle territory, or are we making a stopover in...." His eyes slid to her pocket, where the bulge of the small item that the demon had given her yesterday no doubt resided.

She pulled out the key, swinging the tag on it about a bit. "We're stopping off."

He grinned a bit and nodded turning about to shout directions, and then flipping back up using a rope. "Should take us a few hours at top speed, we're fairly close by."

Right!" She grinned, "How are the party preparations?"

He glanced over towards the quiet boy sitting off to the side. "We can stop by and get most of the supplies when we hit port. We'll need a few things..." He tugged thoughtfully on the gold earring in his ear. "We're out of the basic initiation equipment."

She nodded, leaning on his arm a bit as she watched the space go by, focusing on the dull outline of a large planet, filled with thick astral mist and oceans. "Not to mention the earrings them selves." She flicked at one if his, that she personally had done, back when she was eight and connived him into being her first mate.

He grinned down at her, and flicked one of her braids in return. "Aye, that and some shot. I think we have a gun somewhere... though we might want to see if the elder has something more specialized, since he's not human.... and the tattooing might not work on a demon... they have advanced healing normally."

She nodded, frowning as the braid bounced off her nose, before trying to blow it off. "Hmm. I'm sure we could find something on that planet."

"I'm hoping. It's a well known nexus of trade." He looked thoughtful. "And it's curious... If I'm not mistaken, that locker assignment is one of the more exclusive ones...."

She seemed just as curious. "Yeah I noticed. I cant wait to see." She looked back at Chrno's lone figure. "Do you think...that maybe he was competing?"

He glanced sideways at him and scratched his head. "I keep wondering where I've heard his name before.... and it seems to ring a bell...."

The Captain nodded, balancing the key on her nose lightly. "Chrno.. .Chrno.. .Chrno.. .Chrno.. .why DOES it seem familiar?"

He shrugged lightly. "Perhaps we'll find out when we get there. Until then, wanna teach him the ropes?"

She winked at him, stretching out before turning and heading towards Chrno. "Sure thing! Keep an eye out first mate!"

He winked. "Aye Ma'm."

She snuck up on Chrno slowly, hands outstretched before she pounced on him with a loud cry. "Hurrah me matey!!"

"Wahhh!" He yelped, startled out of his skin, but then did something different... as she pounced him, he rolled head over heels, bringing her to the deck as he continued to roll, and pounced right back on top of her, pinning her down with a faint gasping breath, eyes wide.

Her breath was knocked out of her as she was pinned, eyes wide and surprised. "Wah!" She tried to move her legs to shove him off, but somehow in their roll, he had cleverly pinned them both by twining one around them, leaving her completely prone.

He blinked a little, cheeks pink, especially as hoots and hollers came from all over the deck as the men cracked up. It was rare to see their captain taken by surprise." Ah.... sorry."

"Right sorry, now gerrof!" She pushed against his hands that held her wrists in place, pink cheeked and very embarrassed. "Chrno!!" His bit of hair she had cleverly weaved was brushing against her cheek and lips, which made her all the more embarrassed. Note to self, never tackle him again.

He quickly slid off, scrambling to his feet and scuffling them a little bit, ears drooping just a little, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry! I don't know how I did that, honest."

She sat up, giving him and then Yuan a annoyed glare, the latter for not helping her. "Right. Don't try that again."

"Right." He replied quietly, rubbing the back of his head as a nervous habit. "Sorry."

She stood, before dusting herself off. "Man...your lucky I get to cause you pain."

He cringed suddenly at that, giving her an almost fearful look. "Not again...." He swallowed hard, clamping a hand over the back of his neck.

She laughed, before flicking the tuft at the bottom of his ear. "No, not like that...your ears are going to be pierced. Tradition."

He gasped a bit, eyes widening and clamping both hands over them, by holding the tips down like one might a puppy. "Pierced...?"

"Yeah!" She pointed at her own, where five adorned her right and four in her left. "Not as many as I though. Two at least."

He looked a little spooked about that. "Why?"

"Tradition. I did it myself to Yuan over there when I first got started..." Her eyes went distant at the memory. "Since then, everyone in my crew has gotten their own personal pair, and are kept once they are gone too." She waved her hand, "There are other things, but I'm going to surprise you with them first."

He blinked at her and blushed a bit looking at a loss for words. "You don't have to do all that.... I don't know how I can repay you..."

She poked his nose, winking. "All you have to do is be loyal, no uprisings, and be a good sailor, right men?"

He glanced in each direction as the men roared their approval, and he scratched his nose where she'd poked it lightly. "Uh... okay."

She smiled and turned, walking like a captain would, hands behind her back and legs stiff as she stuck them out with each step. "Right then." She stepped out on the very tip of the ships prow, peering at the rapidly growing planet. "Time to go a shore landlubbers, you know what to get."

"Aye!" chorused the men, as they scurried about.

Chrno slipped up next to her, peering through the clouds at the land in the distance. "Where are we going?"

"Sail boarding capital of the universe." She pointed at the large golden amphitheater that even could be seen from this distance from the planet. "95 of the planet is astral ocean, best place anywhere for astral surfing."

He gaped a bit. "Wow.... That must be really cool!" His eyes swirled a bit as his heart did a thump oddly. Something about that place drew him.... He leaned forward over the bow, peering more at it, oblivious of the edge.

She nodded, stretching out her hands. "Ahh! I want to join the competition if there is one going on!" Her eyes glittered a bit, at the thought. "LOVE astral boarding, ever since I first tried it."

He nodded a bit, glancing back at her curiously as the feather in his hair blew around lightly in the breeze. "How old were you when you started it?"

She leaned back, "Eight years old, me and Joshua got hold of an old dinky one, he was SO upset when he couldn't get the hang of it and I could, he started crying...." She trailed off again, her eyes flickering with pain at the memory of her brother.

He glanced her way, wanting to ask who Joshua was, but realizing with the way she looked it might not be a good idea. "He sounds a lot like me..."

She looked down at the prow they were standing on, a faint, obviously miserable smile on her face. "Yeah. You are. Its odd really."

"Sorry." He said softly, reaching over to put a hand on hers. "I don't mean to bring up painful memories."

She gave him a forced smile, closing her eyes as she pulled her hand away, leaning back. "Ah they're not painful really, just old! Don't worry about it..." She waved her hand a bit, teetering on the edge of the wood.

He leaned over closing his eyes a bit. "Ah.... I wish...." He trailed off sighing a bit.

She patted his shoulder, getting the drift of his words. "Don't worry, we'll make new memories three times as nice to make up for the ones you've lost." The ship shuttered a bit as it pushed through the atmosphere, and she pulled him back off the prow as it turned red from the heat, sparking up the protective pattern. "Look, we're here."

He lifted his head and glanced over eagerly at the city, jumping up onto the edge and grabbing onto a rope, leaning over. "Wow a real city.... bigger than anything I've seen!"

She laughed, hopping up to snag her sailboard that was leaning against the deck, breathing deep the smell of the concentrated astral that lapped against the city, throwing up the sail that glowed brilliantly. "Yuan! I trust you to dock this accordingly k? I'm going to meet you at the port!"

"Aye. Careful out there, Capn'." He replied with a salute.

She nodded, just cleanly stepping off the side, pulling herself onto the board as she fell, and slammed on the controls, rocketing up above the ship sleekly, before rushing past Chrno, snagging his hand as she went.

The poor boy yelped a bit as he was jerked from his perch, and dangled in mid-air as she sped away from the ship. "AAAIIIIEEE!"

She spun him around so that his feet just touched the board, pulling his hand to the handle bar. "Grab on before I drop you!" He grabbed on tightly breath still taken away and clung almost desperately. Dear lord.. what if she HAD dropped him. She laughed, unbalanced slightly by this new arrangement. Rather then have him within her arms, he was bigger then her so she had to be inside his, she pressed against his chest and strong limbs, her feet just crushed against his outspread ones, she was closer to the male figure then she had been in a very long time. "Argh Chrno! Wah!" The board wobbled a bit, as she turned now side heavy. "Compensate compensate!!!"

He gasped a bit, but crouched down on the board a bit, slamming his foot on the accelerator, as he twisted the right handle almost deftly, and they went into a small spin before righting out, skimming across the tops of the buildings. She squeaked, as she was pressed to him tightly as they spun, before straightening out, her eyes wild as she clung to his arm with on hand that had been pushed out of the way as he took sudden control of the controls. "Wah! Chrno!" She looked up at him, heart pounding viciously. He was definitely more then he seemed.

His hands jerked the controls downwards, and they came to a blasting landing, touching down lightly, before he shakily let out a breath, and blinked, seeming to snap out of it, and glance back at her, wide-eyed. "Sorry.... are you ok?"

She stepped wobblingly off of the board, looking at him accusingly. "YOU...YOU...Weren't you afraid of heights?!"

He blinked and looked at her sheepishly, backing off the board himself. "Um... yes..... why?"

She just caught her breath, leaning a hand on the board as her braids fell into her face, giving her a slightly more adorable look as she stood there, half the size of the board, looking like she had just taken her first ride on the thing. Some couples who passed by praised the boy for taking such good care of his girlfriend. "Man...you keep getting weirder and weirder..."

He flushed and rubbed the back of his head again, shoving his other hand in his pocket, with a rosy blush on his cheeks. "Ah... sorry... I don't know where it comes from... suddenly it just... happens."

She finally sighed, before climbing on the board once more. "Come on, let's meet the ship." He nodded and slid on behind her this time, grabbing the safety bar with both hands, sandwiching her a little close to the board, as he tried hard not to blush more. She was just as embarrassed, his body closer then really needed to be now that they were out of the harsh wind zone, but his hands were tight on the bar, and she let it slide, for now. Even though the speed of his heart didn't seem just due to the idea of getting back onto the thing. "Hold on." She said softly, before stepping on the accelerator and weaving through the crowds up to the docking boat.

He clung tightly, but didn't close his eyes this time, forcing them to stay open, heart pounding hard as they zipped up, dodging weaving ducking.... it was like a euphoric drug... and since when had he started really enjoying it, he realized with a startled blink.

She let one hand go, pointing upwards through a thin shaft. "There, now don't topple us!" She called before twisting and going up the slit, BACKWARDS, glancing over her shoulder before as they popped up out of the shaft, did a roll and aimed for the docked, unloading ship, winking at him as they stopped dead inches in front of Remington. "Yo ho." Chrno gasped a bit in her ear but didn't protest, his eyes actually remaining open, though his heart pounding more as they burst out.

Remi turned, completely non-pulsed, and smiled up at them. "Enjoy yourself I see?"

She hopped off, tackling him in the process, being that she was floating a couple feet off the ground, and was getting a bit annoyed that she couldn't startle him at all. "Yes."

He caught her easily, and spun her around lightly, leaving Chrno to grab onto the board and land it. "Are you going to enjoy yourself all day, or do some investigation."

She wrinkled her nose. "Hey, all work and no play you know. Of course I'm going to investigate, you coming with?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You wish me to? Or should I oversee getting the other... 'supplies'?"

She seemed torn on that. Remington was the best bargainer of the bunch, but then again, she wanted him along. "Hmm..."

"I can go with you and then head out later if you like." He offered, setting her down.

She tapped her boot to the ground, looking happy about that. "Great. Thanks. Now just to..." She looked around for an extra sky board.

He shrugged lightly. There was only one on board the ship, of course. The rest had been lent out to other members sent off to get supplies. "We can walk there, can we not? It's not far." He peered over at the coliseum in the distance.

She sighed and nodded, giving the board a rueful look. "Sure we can, come on Chrno! Put that back on the ship!"

"Right!" He leapt off and grabbed onto the lower bar, and with a click the sail collapsed, and he held out the flat board to her.

She laughed a bit, placing a hand on it and sat down on it, giving Remi a playful look as she lassoed his hand with the boards anchor. "Mush doggy!"

Remi grinned awkwardly, but took the board and flipped it over his back, attaching it comfortably there. "What am I, your personal little taxi cab?" He grinned and pulled her along by the arm down the ramp.

She laughed, quite comfortable having him hold on to her in such a way. "Always." She gave Chrno a bright smile. "Come on, stop laggin' sailor!"

He blinked, but smiled then and jogged up to catch with them, feather brushing by his ears and catching on the breeze lightly. "Sorry!"

She blushed a bit at the sight of him, reaching over to adjust the white feather as they walked, chatting about things and such, as she fiddled with the key in her pocket. Some how or another, the subject of how the two of them had met came up. "Oh? Us?" She blinked.

Chrno nodded almost eagerly, peering up with curious eyes. "Yeah! You seem like you've been together forever."

"Ahh.." Remi rubbed his arm cheerfully. "Now THAT's quite a story."

She blushed a bit, scratching at her cheek. "Yeah. It really is.." She looked back up at him, pondering what to tell him. "I met him when I was eight, my hair was no longer then his is now, and I was dressed as a little boy. I was able to trick him into becoming my first mate if I could steal the ship of my dreams..."


	5. Origins

**The Heart of the Astral Line**

_By: Nightelfcrawler & Amai_

_Author's note: We're insane_

**Chapter Five: Origins**

The docks were crowded today... prime time for him to lean back and watch the merchants, deciding what his next move would be... he himself was dressed as a fine merchant, wealthy and aristocratic... of course for those who knew the rough style of his hair, it was obvious he wasn't one. Yet, blending in was a specialty of Yuan Remington's. Before him stood a slightly baggy dressed young boy, his short hair pulled up in a hat messily and his short legs dirty as he looked up at a large ship, ornate and beautiful, almost hungrily. The child knew what must be done, just how was the question, how would he get it out of here without a crew? Remi had seen needy children before, everywhere honestly, but it didn't help make his anger about the poverty situation overrun him. Though he hadn't much, he pulled out a few coins, and slipped them in the boy's shirt as he walked by, with a small wink.

The kid blinked, frowning at the coins as he pulled himself up. "Hey! What's this!" Crap, 'he' had used the feminine version of the language, rather then the male which had been taught to a young boy even in poverty. In three words, he had revealed herself as a she.

Remi paused slightly, glancing back over his shoulder. Well well.... wasn't this amusing... but it wasn't uncommon, honestly. He did turn, however, and leaned against a crate, peering down at 'him'. "A few coins to buy you dinner."

She frowned, looking uncommonly annoyed for a street waif who needed a scrap of food. "I don't need your money, soon I'll have everything I need and a bag of chips...as soon as..." She stared at the ship hungrily again.

"Oh?" He asked peering up at the ship. "That's a mighty fine one.... planning to sneak aboard might not be a smart idea, kid."

"I'm not planning to sneak aboard, I'm planning to commander it." She pointed it out haughtily.

He blinked, then smiled. He didn't laugh, because in his experience, laughing in someone's face was just a slap to them. "I see. And pray tell how do you plan to do that all by yourself?"

She opened her mouth and looked a bit annoyed, before looking back at the ship. "I don't know, but I'll figure it out..." She looked over at his odd smile, "You don't believe I can?"

"Well you must admit, the odds of taking down a fully manned flagship, especially one outfitted with the best equipment, is slim for just one...'boy', who has no weapons."

She cocked her head to the side, realizing that she had been caught and under-minded at the same time. "I'll make you a deal, if I can steal the ship..." She pointed at his firm chest, "You'll be my first mate."

He raised an eyebrow. "Me? You don't even know if you can trust me." He grinned however. What an interesting kid....

She walked around him, taking measure of his build. "I think that me and you could run that alone for a while until I found a crew." Her blue eyes peered up at him, strangely guarded for such a young child. "Of course, and you look like someone who would keep their word." She held out a pinky, looking serious despite the cuteness of it all. "You take the deal or do you want to put in your own terms?"

He blinked down at her, then finally chuckled. "Well I have no wish to get my head separated from my body for grand theft, but...if you manage to figure out a way to commandeer that ship safely, then sure.... I'll be your mate." He linked pinkies with her.

She smiled brightly, "I'm holding you to that!" She looked around the port, before pointing at a tall ridge on the horizon. "Meet me there at 10, and I'll show you how one 'boy' can take that ship."

With a laugh and a chuckle, he tipped his hat to 'him' and slipped off into the crowd, though he didn't go far.... he kept his eyes on the youth with some curiosity.

The girl looked down at her hand full of coins, scrapping her half bare feet on the cold cement before something seemed to click, and she went off running, disappearing into the crowd for no more than 10 minutes before she came back, now with as many kids as he had given her coins. As the sun set, the gorgeous ship began to unload, full of happy intoxicated soldiers. On the command, the group of kids bum-rushed the captain, as it normally happened on such planets, for a few extra coins to watch the ship and keep wannabe thieves away. Finally, the captain gave in, gave a short guffaw, and chucked the tallest boy the controls, and a small bag. The kids came back to the smaller one, who, happily, let them keep the money, in exchange for the controls, and easily snuck aboard.

Yuan watched quite fascinated, as he unbuttoned the coat he wore, to slip the used clothing into the bag on his back, transforming into a humble mercenary soldier as he watched the on-going scene from out of sight.... very interesting..... She WAS resourceful. He shook his head and finally slipped off to get a good meal before meeting her.

The young girl fumbled with the controls, cursing up a storm in the limited language she knew, backing the boat up slowly, scraping against the dock as it groaned and turned. "Argh! How am I..." THUNK the entire dock shook, as she took a chunk out of a port. "SHIT!!"

In the restaurant, a certain blonde man glanced outside, as dust from the chandeliers shook down raining upon everyone's heads. Outside, a few soldiers and guards began to run around shouting in alarm.

She ran across the ship, snagging a rope and pulling the sails full in reverse, shoving back in a speed that nearly made her fall over, but served its purpose, the ship heading too far out of reach of the soldiers that tried to catch it. Finally, an hour after the meeting time, the tired, worn-out girl bounced the ship into the ridge.

Remi didn't mind, since he'd kept an eye on her progress, and had been strolling along, munching a drumstick, and as she bumped into the ridge, he leaned over, peering down at the deck, and offered one out to her. "Dinner?"

She looked up at him, huffing and puffing a bit as she chucked him a rope to pull the ship to a secure place. "Thanks." She snagged the stick, looking completely drained, her hat askew and her short hair sticking up in very odd ways, and ate the drumstick almost ravenously.

Remi jumped off the edge of the cliff and landed on deck beside her looking around at the ship and scratching his head a bit. "Well... I must say, you're a very impressive little pirate..." He flashed a grin at her. "I honestly didn't think you'd pull it off.... you've impressed me."

She gnawed on the bone, obviously not having anything to eat for a very long time by the way she cleaned the meat off of every inch, before waving it at him. "Told you I could." Her eyes glittered wildly at the prospect. "Well then first mate..." She stood up, dusting off her disheveled robes.

He peered at her curiously. He HAD thought of the idea of simply taking the ship for himself... but honestly after seeing her work so hard, he couldn't do it. Besides, having his own ship wasn't really very much fun unless you had a good crew.... and if he was first mate, he could ensure they got a good crew. He grinned and tossed the rest of the bag of chicken into her hands. "Aye Captain, set your course and I'll see us there."

Her eyes glittered fondly, catching the bag and pulling out another piece and devouring it, licking her lips cutely as she smiled at him. "Great! I was afraid you'd back out!"

He laughed a bit, leaning forward on his seat on the rail watching her wolf the food down. "Well luckily I'm a pretty easy going guy.... Others might have backed out or double-crossed you. I'm not that type."

She fished into her moth-eaten pocket, pulling out two glittering gold earrings, and looking at him deviously. "Before that..." She advanced on him, munching on chicken as she moved.

He glanced over at the earrings, raising an eyebrow shortly at her. "Eh?"

She lifted them. "My father was the best pirate in the galaxy, these were his until he died. Dread Pirate Christopher, and as my first mate," She pulled out a pin from her pocket. "You get them."

He blinked a bit at that, taken by surprise, as he knelt down beside her. "You're Christopher's daughter?" His appraisal of her just went up several notches.

She gave him a more guarded look, before nodding, licking her fingers lightly. "What about it?"

He pulled out something out of his belt, a bottle of strong liquor and pulled a small swatch of cloth out, dabbing it and holding it out to her. "I knew him.... back when I was a kid."

She took it, rubbing at her cheek strongly before cleaning her hands, blue eyes curious. "When he was still a pirate? You don't look THAT old."

He winked a bit. "As I said, I was a kid.... one of his deck hands actually." He took the cloth and dabbed more on, and took the pin from her, rubbing both sides on it to clean it, then did the same with the piercing segment on the earrings, and folded the cloth back up.

She blinked at that, before blushing when she realized why he had given her the alcohol, before taking the pin and snagging his earlobe, biting her tongue a bit as she aimed. "Ah? What's your name? He might have told us about you."

"Yuan." He replied, bracing himself a little as he bent his head down for her with a smile. "Yuan Remington."

**SHUNK** "Remington?" The pin was pulled out quickly to be replaced with the earring, ignoring the blood that leaked out of the hole. "Naa, you helped save the ship that one time when it was taken over by the fleet, right?" Her eyes dazzled, like she had heard the story hundreds of times.

He shrugged a little, with a dashing smile. "Everyone helped, to be honest." He dabbed his newly pierced ear with the cloth, and the bleeding quickly stopped.

She smiled, aiming for the second time on the same lobe, waiting till his finger was free to pierce it, just a bit farther away, and replace it with the earring. "Anyway..." She looked over his shoulder where a bunch of guards and soldiers were aiming their guns at them. "We should probably be going."

He dabbed his ear lightly again, and glanced up with nonchalance. "Most likely." He stood up smoothly, and cracked his back. "Ever flown a ship before, Captain?"

"A two person one, but I can get the hang of it if I tried." She fixed her hat, and stepped briskly up to the wheel, gripping it in the style her father had had, nonchalant and strong at the same time. "Ready the sails first mate!" She called, smiling brightly at being able to say that.

He grinned and lunged up, grabbing a hold of the ropes. "Right." He stepped over to the sails, and began to untie them all, swinging about freely. He was a bit out of practice, and had never actually done ALL the work solo, so it was fun. Even as the soldiers began firing, they were moving back away before he undid the main mast sail.

"Say, not that you need to know, since I expect you to call me Captain," She called, grinning merrily as she turned the ship around, feeling the pull of astral rushing through the sails and tearing them forward into the stark atmosphere, "The name's Rosette, Rosette Christopher." She winked, "Lets have a merry piracy." And soon, Joshua would be hers again...

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow." Chrno commented with a smile. "That sounds like a great start of a story."

"Naah, It was a really long time ago.." Rosette rubbed the back of her head, blushing slightly as she looked up at her then and still now first mate. "It was... almost nine years... wow. I can't believe I've been doing this for so long."

"We certainly have had quite the amount of fun." Remi grinned in response, flicking one of the earrings lightly.

She nodded and met the grin, reaching up to rub the earring sweetly. "Fun and a shit load of trouble." She winked back at Chrno, "And now you're in on our mess. Prepared?"

"Ah..." He rubbed the back of his head, brushing an ear lightly with a flush, pulling some hair down over it, concerned someone might care. "I guess... I'm still not sure what I've gotten myself into..."

Rosette just laughed, releasing the gold trinket and stepping ahead of the two guys, smiling like the world could care, getting a bit of attention from some men at her odd appearance, before blinking and pointing at the exclusive suites of the arena. "Come! This way!"

Remi whistled low, peering at the suites and the people dressed in fancy outfits, and other suits walking by into the area. "Are you SURE this is where the key goes? It doesn't seem to fit our friend here..." He patted Chrno lightly on the shoulder grinning down at him.

She looked down at the tag, before walking up to the gate. Her outfit didn't cause THAT much attention, boarders were known for their odd tastes, and normally half the galaxy based their styles off of their favorite player. She scanned the area, watching as the door ahead of them swung open, and she pointed cutely inside. "Yep. Pretty sure."

Remi shook his head, impressed, and shoved Chrno ahead of him playfully. "Well then, let's see what we have here."

The three of them wandered inside, Rosette getting momentarily distracted by one of her favorite boarders, who promptly gave her his phone number and grinned dashingly at the girl, as she was tugged off by both the boys, before the man's hand could reach his attempted goal of her tush.

Remi steered her away from the various guys, glancing about, then paused seeing the wall of trophies on the display front and center. The famous International Wall of Sky Boarding Fame. "Ah, we can look there later." He quickly steered her away. If she stood there she'd be drooling for hours. "Now where's the locker?"

She looked at the tag again, before leading them into... God forbid... the Champions' Lounge, where lockers spanned only short spots amongst the God-like comfort of the room. She picked out the one that matched symbols, looking at Chrno nervously. "Ok." Chrno was just staring around, oblivious to the look, admiring the fine furnishings like a kid in a candy store. A couple of people lounging there just gave them odd looks.

The locker itself was one of those automated ones, where you stepped in the room, entered the key, and the locker was brought to you, kind of like a safety deposit box. The lockers themselves ranged from tiny, to very large, enough to fit a whole aerocar in them....

As she walked up, the automated system activated...

"Please enter your key and identification." Came a neutral female voice from the wall.

She hesitantly fit the key in, biting her lip as she heard the shuffle of the system, and then nervously looked at Chrno. "Umm... Chrno?"

He blinked cutely, pointing at his nose. "Eh?"

"What do I say, your name or...Rosette Christopher, by send of Chrno." She finally made out, looking at the machine nervously.

The machine just blinked its lights at her. "Please enter identification."

"Perhaps..." Remi started to suggest.

"Crap…" She muttered.

The first mate grabbed Chrno's hand and stuck it on the wall.

A bright red light scanned over the boy's palm quickly, and a loud BEEP sounded.

"Identification confirmed."

With a click ad whirr, the wall shimmered, and a large door stood there in front of them, the lounge around them misting out to give them privacy.

She blinked down at the startled boy, gaping a bit before reaching for the door. "My God what do you have in..." The door opened, "Here...?" She trailed off quickly.

Inside was very... very... crowded.

There were stacks of boxes containing paperwork, photos, and other odd paraphernalia, items spilling out of them all over, from guns, to chains, to odd mechanical objects. There was a rack of clothing, covered in fine dust, set to the side since it'd been there a very long while, and even a spare cot and mini fridge.

However, the thing in the center wall was what drew the most attention. It was a sleek black and purple board, laying on a table, shining like new, a faint glow about it in a purple haze... as well as a full RACK of trophies. And that was all that was immediately visible. The locker was stuffed from head to toe, not allowing much movement at all.

Rosette's jaw dropped, and she fell flat on her bottom with a small scream. "Oh… My…God…!" _Chrno, Chrno, Chrno, why hadn't she thought of it before!_ Chrno Truth! Second to none in the Boarding universe! Few could catch him, none ever defeated him. _And the sailboard... his own... My God...!_

"Ah!" Chrno knelt down beside her, eyes wide with concern. "Rosette, what's wrong?!"

"Well, well, well...." Remi mused, staring around with a curious expression. "Isn't this a surprise."

She looked up at the boy, her eyes tracing his features that now seemed so completely familiar. When she was a kid, she had had his poster up on her wall, for crying out loud. She had imagined many times what would happen if she ever were to meet him.

In 0.00084 seconds, she went from stark pale to bright pink, her heart catching. _Oh my god!_

She had tried to teach HIM to astral surf...

He just blinked down at her, oblivious and worried, putting a hand to her forehead as she went from pale to red. "Maybe she's sick...?"

"I don't think that's what's wrong." Remi chuckled, walking over and fingering the thick rows of gold medals dangling carelessly on a hook, dusty.

She gave the boy a tiny squeak before she tackled him completely over into a pile of clothing, goggles going flying as she hugged him.

"Wahh!!!!" He went flying backwards, and found himself quickly buried in leather, and her hair as they ended up knocking the whole rack of clothing down. "R... Rosette...!?" His startled question was cut short as her mouth met his, warm, soft, and sweet-tasting, tainted with excitement and adoration, her arms going about his neck warmly, her braids tickling his cheek and one of his old shirts rumpled over her head. His eyes went wide abruptly, as her soft lips touched his, and for a moment he was frozen in complete stunned confusion. _She was... kissing... His first kiss.... so soft... so sweet... brain not working... heart beating ..... wow....._ And slowly he relaxed a bit, his eyes slipping closed, as an almost euphoric rush flooded through him, and his arms came up hesitantly to touch the sides of her arms.

_Dear me... she was a bit energetic wasn't she....?_ Watching off to the side, Remi chuckled for a moment before walking over, tossing a few articles of clothing aside. "Don't mob him Rosette, remember he's not the..." He drew short as he lifted the shirt off her head and blinked, somewhat flatly at the scene.

She pulled back, coming somewhat out of her fan girl daze, squeaking a bit in surprise at her own boldness, and hopped to her feet, blushing like a nun in a whore house. "Ah! Sorry!!"

Remi helped her up, his face a bit cool. The boy had been there what, 2 days and she was all over him already... well he couldn't blame her, he WAS her idol... or his older self anyway… funny how completely different he was.

Chrno's eyes were quite dazed, and as Rosette scrambled back, he lightly touched his lips, with an awed expression. He didn't seem to notice that Remi was staring at him. To him, everything tingled from his head to his toes.

The blushing Captain gave him a slightly apologetic look, scratching behind her ear as she tucked back a braid, sheepish and embarrassed. "I acted before I thought, Yuan. Sowwy."

"Um." He just commented dryly, then glanced around. "Well... what do you plan to do with all of this." He waved a hand around.

She sighed, her pirate instincts wanting to hoard it all up for herself, but the first thing she headed for was, of course, the board, her eyes glistening.

"I'd be careful...." Yuan warned lightly, booted feet slowly pacing behind her.

"Be careful of what?" She pressed a hand to the board.

**zzaaaaap!**

"That." Remi said lightly, rubbing his head with a wry smile.

She found herself suddenly quite crispy, and let out a puff of smoke for breath before she fell over flat in a cloud of smoke.

"Ah." He knelt down helping her back up. "It looked obviously like it was rigged on auto warding... why didn't you think?"

She coughed, leaning against him as she stood with a small whine. "Geeze..." She pouted, rubbing the dust from her eyes. "Fine then, Chrno, you have a shot."

The dazed demon blinked, and stepped up, staring at the board curiously, then reached forward and grabbed the handle. The purple glow flashed once, then dimmed a bit and he pulled it free of it's holder.

Rosette practically glowed in excitement, the large board being taller than even Remi, not to mention the sail wasn't even hooked up, but stored in special hidden compartments set into the board itself. "I want to try it out!"

Remi picked up a couple strange things that looked like odd wing attachments, as well as boxes of other loose paraphernalia that seemed to be associated with the sailboard. "Hmm."

Chrno blinked a bit, and held it out to her, since he had no idea if it was his or not. "Here."

She took the board, gasping at its weight as she nearly toppled over, before panting a bit to get it to stand upwards again. "Wah! I want to ride it! Chrno, this is yours, do you remember how to set it up?" She peered at the pieces inset into the wall. "There's so many different things..."

He blinked. "Mine?" He stared at it with wide eyes. "But.... it's so huge... and..." He rubbed his head oddly. "How could it be mine...? I've never seen it before."

Remi held up the wing attachments, peering at them curiously before turning and holding them up to the boy's back. "Hm... seems like he hasn't 'grown into' these yet."

Rosette blinked, reaching over to touch them. "Huh? A lot like my dragon fly wings?" She patted the contraption she wore almost constantly, before smiling back at Chrno.

"Hmm, I doubt it." Remi said with a fond smile, turning them over to show they were hollow inside. "More likely a kind of armor addition to wear over existing wings."

"Come on, let's set it up. I'm sure the computer has a manual."

Chrno blinked, looking confused. "Um sure."

"Computer?"

"Computer active."

"Computer, directions on putting together The Tempus." She ordered, her voice a bit more excited a the mere mention of the board's proper name.

"Assembly already complete."

"Oh that's helpful." Remi commented dryly.

"EH?!? Computer, directions on turning ON The Tempus?" Rosette snorted in frustration.

"Tempus responds only to owner."

"Damn it!" She placed a warm hand on Chrno's shoulder, locking eyes with him. "Chrno, could you?"

He blinked but took it back, holding it up easily as a feather despite it's weight, and turned it over curiously, then pushed the button on the back. The whole thing pulsed once, then snapped outwards in his hands in one smooth motion. "Whoa!"

She nearly tackled him again once the board ignited, before withholding herself and snagging his hand. "Come on, come on!!" She was nearly frantic with excitement. "I want to try it out!"

He blinked. "Eh... eh?! Wait... I'm not so sure..."

"Oh come on." Remi pulled out the whole box labeled 'board crap' in a messy scrawled hand, and slung it into his bag.

Rather then head out, the key allowed them access to the 'practice' arena. Rosette promptly activated it once they were back in the entry module, and the whole scene changed. God, just looking down at it caused her to tremble in excitement. There was no ground in sight except for what they were standing on, full of clouds and ocean of astral, shimmering green. "Whoa!"

Chrno gasped, staring down with wide eyes as things rapidly happened around him, and he gulped a bit. "Wah... how'd we...?"

She looked back at him. "I told you, this planet is almost all Astral sea." She ran a hand down the board. "The arena is nearly all set on the ocean, for the best astral absorption. Now come on!" Her eyes flickered to Remi, "Um, you don't mind?"

"No, go ahead... I'll paw through this." He opened the box and began to rummage.

To that, Rosette eagerly tackled Chrno from behind. "Go on! Turn it on!"

He blinked, staring down at the Astral sea, and then up at her. "Are you... sure?" He eyed the smooth board, which sails were a rippling rainbow, not the usual gold.

She nodded, her eyes glittering. "I need you on with me, or else it won't work!" She touched the board, running a hand down the smooth side. "You have no idea how long I've dreamt of riding this thing... The Tempus..." Her eyes locked with his, showing a childish excitement that was completely out of character for a pirate captain. "Please! I'll pay you back!"

He blinked cutely at her. "Is it famous?"

She stood up, looking up at him with a bright smile. "Uh, yeah! Very Famous! So are you! You just... don't remember!" She put a hand on his arm, peering at the skin. Odd, no tattoo...

He looked cutely confused. "Oh. Am I?" He blinked but stepped on, grabbing hold of the bar, and felt the hum of the power in the device thrum through him. Wow... oh yeah... this was a powerful board.

She slipped in under him, seeming to have forgotten all about the sweet kiss that they had shared, nonplussed by the extreme closeness of her form to his as she realized that she wasn't going to have control of the board. "Hey... Could I?" She nudged his foot with her own.

He blinked but nodded, and slipped his foot aside, and settled himself close, her hair tickling his nose and making him want to sneeze....wow.... like lavender. She smiled up at him, taking part of the controls and leaning backwards, against him and off the edge, where they fell in a spin before the sail came out and caught them, tearing upwards at a speed unmatched by other sailboards. He gasped a bit, but felt the whole thing vibrating beneath him, and soon fell into the 'groove'... though his motions were obviously still novice, the skill was there hiding.

She was enjoying herself too much to even think about anything else, laughing and hollering as they spun, twisted, raced, dove, and skimmed over the ocean and rocketed through the clouds. If Chrno had remembered how he was, he might have been impressed, but at the moment, her euphoria was so much that she didn't care. "Want to try and control it, Chrno?"

"Uh..."He hesitated, breath stolen by the speed, but unable to really break free of the excitement that spun through her. "Sure!" She laughed, moving her feet so that her legs were pressed firmly on the inside of his, so that they were supported lest he loose control and pulled his hands over hers on the controls, letting him take charge as she looked at the nearest cloud bank. "Show me what you got!"

He grit his teeth, but was smiling widely, and ripped forward putting on the speed, and as they neared the cloud bank, he just let reflexes take over, and spun up, skimming the top, then dove down plunging through it, and did a twist mid-way ending up spiraling through it and bursting out in a flash, as the speed burst forward more, rocketing out, making his eyes tear as the wind pounded.

Rosette's breath was completely taken away, her heart pounding a mile a minute as they went flying about, her eyes closed and just enjoying the vertigo, before watching as the sun got dizzily closer until they just dropped back down under gravity, only coming out of the plunge when they grazed water, spraying the liquid astral onto them, refilling their energy.

He shivered a little as the liquid splashed onto him, and gave a small gasp. It was like drinking soda filled with 2x the carbonation... everything in him just SURGED... For a brief moment, his eyes flashed, and a wide grin splashed over his face, as he whipped up, going into a full-on spinning dive that seemed unrecoverable.

Her heart stuck in her throat, and suddenly, as she watched the water get closer, her own inexperience took over and she yelped a bit, stiffening and bracing for impact, unbalancing them both.

He felt the imbalance, and instead of letting her do it, he used it to his advantage, and twisted in the direction, flipping completely over, and the sales touching the water lightly, as they soared parallel, bare inches above it.

She squeaked, forcing her eyes open as she stared at the ocean beneath her and at their reflections before lifting them to his own eyes with amazement. Dear god, he was good.

His eyes were glowing with an inner light, and he grinned down at her, a firm bit of confidence there... and leaned forward and kissed her warmly, as he spun the sails down, getting them both wet from spray as they spun and rocketed back up, still kissing.

Her eyes widened, as his warm mouth pressed to her own, stealing her breath and her rational in an instant. The Astral glistening as it sprayed them, giving them the boost of energy that only sparked the kiss more, electricity rushing through the both of them wildly as they blotted out the sun, not as intent on the sailing anymore than at the feeling of the contact between them.

However, his reflexes still seemed to be in control, as they suddenly spiraled up towards the sun, then came to a sudden halt, as he pulled back, the glow from his eyes slowly fading, as his breath caught in his lungs, panting a bit, looking downright amazed.

She wobbled a bit on the board as they stopped, floating above the ocean just by a few feet, her breath short, and her lips pink from the kiss, her eyes speaking volumes of what she thought. Wow. His eyes were dancing with excitement, and he almost looked like an eager young boy. "Did you see that...?"

She laughed, just tackling him completely off the board and into the ocean, completely happy as the thick liquid splashed about them as they went under. He yelped and went straight in with her, the board hovering in place, as the astral energy surged around them, and he got a good mouthful of it, which only made his whole body jolt more with he raw energy. When they surfaced, the bubbling raw energy made Rosette just nearly drown in a giggle fest. "Ah ha! That was great!"

He burst up, gasping, a bright glow surrounding him and filling his being. He felt so good! Like he could do anything. He grinned right back at her and just laughed brightly.

She blushed at him, before smiling and looking up at the board, trying to jump up enough to reach it, only failing badly and going back under. "Ack! Ahaha!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Careful!" He looked up, and then felt a burst of energy. He somehow knew what to do... with a surge of golden energy, they rose up out of the sea towards the board, floating in mid-air with no sign of support

She squeaked, amazed and panicked for a moment, throwing her arms about his neck so that they were inches apart. "How are you!?"

"I have no idea!" He replied, laughing, grabbing onto the board as they reached it, the glow dimming a bit but still surrounding him like a nimbus. She snagged onto the rail, gripping it tightly as she peered up at him, blushing. Why had he... She looked back down at the board, moving her feet so that she could brace herself again, before looking up at him with a sweet smile. "Um, can I?"

He just beamed at her, still glowing lightly and grabbed on happily with a giggle. "Sure! Go ahead." She laughed, amazed by his happy demeanor. For a demon, he sure was a sweetheart, and she took the controls, now awfully aware of how close they were, before swinging The Tempus about and hurtled up to the stars.

He just hung on, enjoying the ride, feeling such a rush of excitement unlike anything he'd ever felt before... he didn't care why, just being close t her... his cheeks darkened color at the thought.

Finally, after the breath-stealing ride was being pulled to an end by the sudden realization of the time, Rosette smoothly landed the board, breathing heavily, onto the ramp near Remington, beaming brightly. "Wow!"

Remi just sat, smiling watching them. From that distance, all he had seen was flashes of light, and the occasional moment when their acceleration peaked and then caught again, other than that, he had not seen what had passed between them. "Did you have fun?"

Chrno jumped off lightly, a faint glow still pulsing about him, since they were both drenched in Astral, and as he did, the board seemed to realize it's owner's wish, and snapped back into it's portable form.

She laughed a bit and shook, sparking the liquid Astral into the air, the substance seeming to brighten everything about her, the shine of her hair, to the glitter in her eyes, and the gold of her skin. "Fun? Hah! Fun can't even START to tell about it!" She pushed her bangs off one eye, smiling brightly like the sun.

Remi just chuckled shaking his head a little and eyeing a few of the devices that he'd pulled out of the box. He'd been able to classify most of them... one of which would be handy. "Well, with this..." He held up a small device that looked like a small comm link. "We can come back to his locker any time, wherever we are. It seems to pull the subspace to the user... so we won't have to make the trip back here all the time."

She plopped down next to him, peering at the things. "Great!" The Astral dripped off of her hair and onto his arm, "Anything else of value?" She picked up something that looked like a portable nose clipper.

"No idea what that is..." He coughed with embarassment. "But I think these..." He held up the strange items that looked like wings. "Attach to something. Probably his own wings... several other doohickeys' here that seem to have some kind of function... No idea who designed all this, it's very unique."

She looked up at Chrno, smiling warmly, her eyes glittering. "Unique alright."

He blinked cutely, rubbing the back of his head a bit. "Eh, wait... are these all mine?"

"Not too bright though...." She grinned, standing up to look at him, pulling on one of his ears. "Say, do you think he could shift? After all, he's DRENCHED in Astral!"

Yuan blinked a little. "He could try... but I think that's part of the seal. Most demons can hide their appearances... he doesn't seem able to at the moment."

"Huh?" Chrno blinked down at her cutely, tilting his head in the direction his ear was being yanked. "E... eh?" She wrinkled her nose, before sighing, fingering the fluff softly. "Come on, Let's go and get the stuff." She tugged on his hand, smiling to Remington. "We're behind already."

He nodded and slid the rest of the things back in his bag and stood up. "Right... we have a couple hours. If you two want to 'explore'... I can see about getting some of the, ahem, supplies." His blue eyes glittered knowingly.

She laughed, patting him on the arm sweetly. "Right. We'll find something to do, right Chrno?"

He nodded eagerly, eyes dancing with excitement. "Right!!!"

Remi chuckled, but handed Chrno the bag. "Here, kid. Carry that, since it's all yours." He then opened the door out and stepped outside, and handed Rosette the key again. "Um." Chrno took it, but it didn't seem heavy to him at all, and he slid the board in, and shouldered the bag with the strap over his back. She pocketed it, smiling as they walked into the common room again, grabbing some attention by how soaked they were, some whispers coming around from the other boarders who recognized The Tempus. Chrno was oblivious, though, and just glanced at the wall with all the trophies and peered at it, eyes going a bit wide and a small 'urk' coming from him as he saw his own name on basically a whole five rows...

Rosette smiled, looking excited. "Yeah! You were a REALLY big star!" She looked up at him, eyes gleaming. "You were my favorite of all times. You inspired me so much..."

He blinked at her, eyes widening. "I was? Really? But...." he rubbed his nose a bit. "I still don't understand all this..." He sneezed a bit, the astral around him shaking off in small droplets, as the glow was slowly fading as the stuff dried and was absorbed. "I don't really think it was ME..."

She frowned a that, scratching behind her ear. "Well, it WAS you, but then again..." She shrugged, leading him past the rack and out towards the door. "Ah, it's confusing."

He turned following her, shaking his head a bit. "I guess... But I guess this beats what I was used to..."


	6. Initiation

The Heart of the Astral Line 

_By: Nightelfcrawler & Amai_

_Author's note: We're insane _

Chapter Six: Initiation 

The door swung open and shut behind them, as she hummed lightly and rounded the corner, stopping lightly and leaning against the wall, hugging her hands behind her back. "So what do you want to do Chrno?" She parted her lips and gave him a sweet smile. "Whatever you want, it's your initiation day."

He blinked at her, and looked a bit flustered. "Ah.... Um... well what does one usually do? I've never really had something like this..."

She pondered that. "Normally they either head to the bar or the brothel, but I doubt you want that." She shrugged, spreading her hands. "Anything you say, your wish is my command!"

"Ehhh er, no, not that." He muttered, glancing out at the city, eyes sparkling a bit. "I'd... just like to look around I guess... This city's huge... I wonder if they have games... I always heard about those..."

She brightened, snagging his hand. "They most certainly do!" She pulled him along, weaving around a few people and slipped down an alleyway. "Come on! This will be so cool!" They broke out of the darkness into the outside arena, where racers were already lining up.

He laughed a bit, but followed her eagerly, dodging and weaving through the crowd, laughing as he went, completely free of any fears or worries he'd had. The dip in the astral sea had definitely lightened him up a bit.

As she ran by, a tall figure wrapped in a white cloak, with the stylish wrap hiding his face, attached by clasps to the side of the hood was nearly bowled over as she slammed into his shoulder.

"Argh!" Rosette hopped on one foot as she toppled and landed flat on her butt. "Ow, dammit! Watch where your going!!" The man whirled on her, blue eyes a bit angry as he brushed off the water from his robes, hand going to a fine sword at his waist. "You should watch where you're going, and not run into strangers, girl."

"Ack... She didn't mean it." Chrno quickly helped her up, blinking up with some concern. "It was an honest mistake."

She pulled up to her feet, eyes flashing, "Maybe you shouldn't be taking up all the room in the walkway! Eh ghost-boy?!"

The room went very quiet, and several people backed up, as the man drew himself taller, sword coming out in a flash. "How dare you talk to me like that, waif. Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?"

"Come now... Erich...." Came a quiet voice from behind. "It was a mistake.... she didn't mean any harm."

She opened her mouth to say something really mean, before pausing and blinking, seeming a bit stunned. "Yeah tough stuff, it was a mistake." She drawled out.

The man just glowered fiercely at her, and turned, bowing smoothly to the shorter white clad figure behind him, who was dressed the same way, only bearing the crest of the royal family on his hooded shroud. "As you wish, Lord Ethedril."

The smaller figure nodded lightly, and motioned for the tall body guard to move back, then turned, and pulled his shroud down and grinned beaming down at the girl. "Hi!"

She cocked her head to the side a bit, looking slightly taken aback. A Royal, Apostle no doubt, and as much as she hated to admit it, extremely handsome. But that was easily overcome by her anger at losing her brother. "Hi and Bye." She said easily, eyes guarded, as she turned around, braids and wraps swishing. Damn them, Apostles… Grr...

The boy seemed highly disappointed as she turned her back to him, and some rejection crept into his eyes. People just didn't act that way around him normally... which is probably why he was so curious about her. "Hey wait a minute!" He jogged up to catch up with her, and completely jumped in front of her, face open with curiosity. "Are you going to see the races?"

She almost fell again, looking surprised. What was WITH this guy. "Uh, yeah. I am." She'd join in, if it wasn't Chrno's day. "Why do you care?" She tried to step around him, pushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

He tilted his head, stepping in front of her, leaning forward purposely to try and stop her, while leaning forward curiously. "Because being stuck with those guys all the time..." He pointed at the three bodyguards watching warily. "Really, really sucks."

She sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to let her go, and peered around for Chrno. "What do you want ME to do about it?" She locked eyes with him, raising an eyebrow as she huffed, her hair curling a bit from the drying astral that tangled the blonde locks.

He just wrapped a finger around his own blonde hair, twirling it a bit. "I dunno... I thought maybe you'd join me for a race or two?"

Chrno was standing awkwardly off to the side, watching, since the guards were giving him hostile looks that clearly said: Stay Back. Rosette looked back, giving Chrno the 'go ahead without me' look. "Aren't you joining in, Princey?" It seemed a bit odd that an Apostle prince would be at this ring unless he felt like smiting some newbies in a race.

He blushed cutely and nodded. "UH huh! I was going to try... there's this new race where you race against a 'bot of yourself!"

Chrno just stood there awkwardly, not really wanting to leave her, since he didn't know what else to do. But some girl nearby saw his board, squealed, and almost tackled him begging for an autograph.

She mentally groaned. Geeze, this guy couldn't catch an insult could he? After a few minutes of flat staring, she sighed and spread her hands. "Fine, fine, I'll watch one with you. Only one!" She held out one finger in his face.

He brightened eagerly and looked almost for a moment as if he was going to hug her. This girl was so nice! And she reminded him of someone, though he couldn't put his finger on just who... "Great! Come on, I'll get you the royal box seat to view from... bring your friend!"

"But, sir!!!!!" A guard protested. "He's a...."

"Oh poo, you're no fun."

"Sir, we won't permit...."

"I won't be anywhere near him!"

She blinked, looking back at Chrno. "Um, don't worry, He's joining the race." She pointed out, putting her hands up, "Give me a minute…" She backed up towards her friend.

"He is!? COOL!" The prince just looked tickled pink.

"Ah.. here." Chrno handed the silk scarf back to the fangirl, blushing pink as she tittered, rubbing it against her face and oohing and aahhing over him. Rosette quickly retreated to Chrno's side, huffing a bit. "Geeze..." She leaned over his shoulder, peering at his face. "Hey! Chrno, do you know what to do?"

He blinked at her, quickly grabbing onto her arm to escape the fangirls. "Eh? What to do? Um, weren't we going to look at the games?" He was oblivious to her recent conversation behind him. She pulled him along, glancing at the board that escaped the right side of the arena. He staggered after her, glancing around curiously. "Ah, are we going to watch some races?"

"If you want to compete, we should register you right away." She pulled him up to the judge's desk. "So? Do you? Or am I going to just win something for you?" Her eyes glittered, knowing his answer already.

He stared at her, opened mouthed, then looked at the registration desk, then back at her. "C... compete?! Me? But I don't know the first thing about... erk..." She smiled at him, elbowing him a bit forward. "Oh, it's not that hard." She smiled, leaning to the judge and sparking up a conversation in an alien tongue.

He blinked cutely, but rubbed the edge of the board, shifting on his feet as whispered stares and conversation drifted over at him. What on earth was she getting him into?

Finally she finished speaking, and placed a tag in his hand, reaching over to slap a tag onto his board. "Alright, you're registered. Had to convince them that you weren't a professional." She winked at him, leading him out to the docks, as far as she was allowed. "Just have fun, someone'll brief you on the rules!"

He blinked a bit as he was pushed forward, and glanced back at her over his shoulder. "But... what am I supposed to tell them...?" He was cut off as the refs began to round everyone up, the Prince included.

She glanced back as the Apostle prince, trying to remember his name as she scooted past him, seeing if she could escape without having to say anything. Um... Eather...driller...um...Ethedril or something like that... Eek! He's looking this way! Hide Rosette! Hide! **blush**

**wavewavewavewave!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Ahem. Miss." Came a cool voice of the guard. "This way if you please... the Prince asked you to stay in the royal box to watch the race." Damn it. She waved back cheerfully, giving him a thumbs up and just to lay it on thick for said guard, a blown kiss, before turning around to look up at the guard, groaning a bit. "Right..." She just sighed, rolling her eyes and following him, her hair bristling a bit at the thought of being so close to the race she was so adamant against, what had she gotten herself into...

"Hey..." the Prince snuck up close to Chrno, as the refs finished gathering everyone. "You think she might say yes if I asked her out on a date? Your friend?"

Chrno blinked over at the blonde prince, and looked a bit uncomfortable. "Um.... I don't know really, she might... I've only known her for a week or so..."

"Alright you all, most of you know the rules, but some of you don't. All is fair play unless you don't round one of the markers, they're bright red, so they are hard to miss," The Ref looked over at some of the racers, "Try not to play dirty, although the less people in the race, the less competition for the grand prize!!"

Chrno blinked a bit, listening. This sounded rather dangerous. But yet, his heart pounded inside with excitement. The prince just grinned, and pulled his shroud back up, but this time without the white cloak, and instead it was a metal plate over the mouth to keep bugs from flying in, mostly. Chrno dug around in the bag, and came up with some goggles, which he thankfully put on, since everyone else was readying themselves.

Rosette made it up to the royal suite, staring around at the luxurious accommodations before snagging some rum and perching up on the bar that overlooked the whole race. Ho ho! Let's see how Chrno would fair!

The Ref lifted the flag, "All on your Mark!"

Chrno peered at the Prince, before back at the guards.

"Get set!"

The racers all lined up, the Prince took his place in line, Chrno next to him, and they all waited, mounting their boards for the starting lineup... The prince's board shone blue in the light, and Chrno's hummed with its energy, several people whispering and the bets flying as the rumor passed around that some kid was riding THE Champ's board, and that the Prince was in it too... those two were the highest bid on.

The flag was dropped and the prongs dropped, allowing the racers to shoot out. "GOOO!!"

WOOOOOSH! The explosion of air and wind around the boarders blew anyone sitting behind them clear out of their seats as they rocketed off along the track. It was neck against neck for the first stretch, until the first turn came up, and some stragglers began to fall behind.

Chrno gunned the board, and took off ahead with the leaders, crouching tightly to the board, his blood pounding. Wow this was FUN...

The Prince whipped around the first marker, expertly weaving about. He was a very good boarder... one of the best in his realm, and well respected among the royals.

Rosette leaned out farther on the bar, wobbling a bit and having to let loose her dragonfly wings to keep her steady, looking much like a space sprite, balancing in such a way, wings glowing with the swoops of astral that flew through the air. "Wooo! GO CHRNOOO!!"

Woosh, woosh, the first marker was nearly bowled over by someone who lost their balance and fell down, but Chrno shot by like an arrow, weaving in-and-out of the track.

The Prince twisted ahead, nearly colliding with a gloating competitor who was obviously crowding him, trying to get him off the track.

Someone skimmed right over Chrno's head, nearly taking the top of his sail with him, but he twisted deftly aside, going into a brief spin, then coming out ahead of the person who'd cut him off, by gaining a little altitude, and shooting down faster by dropping.

The boarder glowered, cursing as he turned his board and bumped the Prince, black sails glittering as he rammed him again. No way some prissy Prince was going to beat him! The Prince glared back a little, and glanced over at the other boarder, as he narrowly missed hitting the wall. How rude! He slowed down his speed just a tad, so the boarder shot ahead, then slammed his accelerator down and zoomed right up behind him, and right past him in a rush of wind. The man gasped, the sail tipping from the gust of wind and he went down in a flurry of astral and curses.

Chrno nearly bowled into the man, and gasped a bit. If he kept going he'd smash right into him... With a quick twist, he flipped the board up, and let go, its sails collapsing as it shot right between the man's legs, then with a snap, opened again, just in time as Chrno's body flipped back around and landed on the board, now in the lead, almost neck and neck with the Prince.

The Prince leaned forward, as the two shot around the last turn. This guy was good! Limber too... there was no way the Apostle could have done that move... He risked a glance over at him... which proved to be his undoing unfortunately, as his board whiffed the fence, and with an gasp, he went tumbling, right into the Astral lake.

Rosette squeaked, nearly falling off of the balcony as she closed one eye. "Oww. That's gotta be a blow to the ego."

**woooosh** In a streak of black and purple, there was no denying who won, as the crowd went wild... they hadn't seen a performance like that in years!

Rosette let out a jubilant yelp, slamming to her feet and just falling right off the edge, her dragonfly wings spreading and allowing her to just swoop in over her friend's head, tackling him right over before he could properly set the board down on the ground, sending them right into the lake.

He yelped, and SPLOOSH, in they went again, the board coming to a hover self-parking itself, as with a burble of bubbles, the two went under.

The Prince coughed a bit, and dragged himself out, his board a bit wobbly behind him as he dragged it and its wet sails out. But he couldn't help but grin.

She laughed merrily as they surfaced again, wings glowing neon radiant like the sun from the amount of astral that pummeled it and she climbed back on the dock, and shook off, sending the sparkles everywhere before offering Chrno a hand. "Good going, but your reflexes still need a little work."

He coughed out a little astral, as that glow encompassed him again, and he giggled a bit, cheeks flushed red, as he pulled the goggles back onto his head. "From what.... flying girls?"

She nodded, giggling, as she stood up, and stretched, the sunlight catching on her wings and just sending beams of golden light about her. That was what astral did to one, ugly girls would be come pretty, and the pretty ones, well... He just gazed up at her, feeling the excitement from the race, and the intoxicating astral all around them pumping through him... She had such pretty lips...

"Congratulations!" the Prince's hand shot out and appeared in front of Chrno's face.

"Ah, Thanks!" He took it, and blinked as the Prince pumped it up and down energetically.

"Well, it was nice meeting you!" He waved a soggy arm at Rosette. "You remind me a lot of my lost sister.... I'm glad we could meet. Bye!"

She gagged, looking as if she just had been slapped, and tried to latch onto him. "What did you say?" But he was already being ushered off by his guards, towels wrapped around him, hot pads offered, tea, coffee, chocolate.

She stood there, suddenly looking lost and forlorn. No way... that couldn't have been just... Tears mixed with astral, barely distinguishable from the sopping liquid. Joshua...?

Chrno dragged himself out, wringing his shirt out, and blinking as he was yanked over to the winner's circle by the ref. "Eek!"

"HERE HE IS FOLKS! THE NEW CHAMPION, what's your name son?" The man asked, shaking the boy's shoulders.

"Ah..." He stuttered a bit, not sure what to say. If he really was famous like she said... but he couldn't just make up a name. "C... Chrno...."

The Man was silent, before staring at him. "CHRNO!" He looked nervous, obviously recognizing what Rosette had seen earlier that day. "Isn't that great folks, he goes by Chrno while riding the Tempus, you couldn't be..."

He flushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, ducking back a bit. "Ah... um...." The Crowd roared, "That's right, this young man is going right after his idol! Give him a round of applause!!"

His face turned bright red, and he let out a small breath of relief, and glanced over at Rosette with a shy smile, just for her. She glanced over at him, shivering a bit with a pathetic, pained look, before forcing on a smile, and mouthing 'I'll meet you outside', wings limp and glowing dully, as she turned and disappeared into the crowd, as the boy was mobbed by the many people involved with putting together a champion's plate.

Chrno was entirely overwhelmed, but answered questions as much as he could, until finally he escaped outside, with a flower wreath, and arms filled with gifts and prizes, and leaned against the wall with a sigh.

Rosette was sitting back against another wall, curled up with her forehead on her arms, which were twined about her legs silently, looking very small and almost invisible against the dark shadows of the wall.

He glanced around, wondering where she'd gone…then sighed a bit and shuffled along, a bit of flowers dropping out of his arm and drifting in her direction as he looked around concerned. She wouldn't have left him would she?

She heard the movement, and looked up, watching the flower petal fall at her feet and smiled a bit, picking it up. "Have fun?"

He blinked turning around and then smiling in relief. "Ah thank goodness.... I'm glad I found you... here..." He dumped all the stuff in her arms. "It's more yours than mine anyway."

She blinked at the stuff, the flowers ticking her nose as she stood, smiling. "Thanks Chrno, but you keep it, you won anyway." She gave him a warm look, leaning back against the wall as the sun dropped below the ocean, sending rivets of light through the astral sea, and sending the warm gold glow about the two of them as she looked up in his eyes, offering the flowers and trinkets. "I have enough things."

He blushed more but took them back, and at least held out the flowers. "Take these.... please? They look better with you."

She blinked down at them, before sighing, and stepping forward, giving him a tiny kiss on the cheek as she hugged the bundle. "Thank you and congratulations." She said into his ear, before going to pull back.

He blushed and giggled, looking very pleased and warm, cuddling his stuff to him a bit as his eyes sparkled down at her, ears twitching a little.

She smiled at him, her lips quirking up at his adorable image. "Man, you're so sweet. Come on. Everyone's probably ready by now." She patted his shoulder, "Mind giving us a ride?"

He nodded and shoved all the stuff in the overflowing bag Remi had given him, and flipped the board open, staggering a bit as he slung the bag over his back again.

She laughed a bit, cheered up a tiny bit more, but couldn't help but hesitate, giving a longing look back at the arena, searching the relaxed crowd for that white cloaked figure, eyes distant and pained. What if it HAD been him...? What if? And she had wanted to..."Let's go." She reached out a hand for the rail, pulling herself up.

He nodded, and with a whoosh, they zoomed off into the sky once more, weaving in and amidst the buildings, as he zipped higher, so they could get a good look at the city.

She smiled and looked down at the glowing, sunset stained city, and watched it fondly. "It's gorgeous, isn't it Chrno?" She looked up at him, her hair tangling a bit with his as the wind rushed past them.

He nodded, gazing out at the setting sun with a wide smile on his face, and a peaceful look. He'd finally found his calm center. "Yeah... it is... I've never seen a sight like it."

She grinned a bit more, "Just wait, we're heading into Apostle territory now, the swamp planets, when the sun sets, it's like a completely different world..."

He glanced over at her, eyes a bit concerned momentarily. "Is that safe...?"

She waved her hand a bit, a lot more relaxed since he was driving, and she was just resting against his strong core. "Aye, but then again, the frogs go down in seconds under a few commandments." She grinned. "Stink up to high heaven though."

He grinned at that. "I see...." The ship sailed into view as they rounded a corner, and within seconds they were on deck, flowers leaking petals everywhere.

The crew stopped their workings that dulled to a few murmurs as their Captain hopped off the board, and gave them all a faint smile. "What's up?" To anyone who knew her well enough, the facade wasn't good enough, but most of the crew let it slip, just for the good of the Captain. She didn't like not appearing to be strong.

"Welcome back." Remi slid up, with several barrels seen behind him, as he grinned almost sadistically. "It's almost sundown, are you ready?"

She blinked, before smiling warmly up at him, pushing her problems behind for this occasion. "Ah yes, very ready.." She looked over at Chrno, "I doubt he is, but oh well."

He chuckled at the boy who was looking around again, finding the actions of the crew curious. "I doubt it as well.... it's hard to believe he's capable of what his blood says he is."

She nodded, before placing a hand on Remington's arm, squeezing it softly. "Let's get this party started." She pulled out the earring gun from his pocket, and put out her hand, as two gold earrings, engraved with a word in Rosette's own native tongue, were placed by Stella, who looked just as interested.

"Ooh, this is going to be funn…"

"Right!" Remi snapped his hands together, and all the men, the whole crew, began to gather around.

Chrno glanced in each direction, as everyone began to step on deck, and glanced over with a hint of worry at Stella's comment. "Eh? It is?"

Rosette laughed a bit, her small fangs glinting, as she lifted the pierce-gun and set the earring in it. "Oh yes Chrno, it will. Now stay still..."

His eyes got wide and he gasped a bit, looking worriedly up at her with big eyes. "Will it hurt...?"

"Oh for goodness sake..." Remi laughed and shoved him down onto a crate. "Imagine that.... a demon afraid of a little prick."

She laughed, pressing the gun to his ear, and whispered, like she did to any new member, "Don't worry, if it hurts too much, I'll kiss it to make it better." **SHUNK**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He almost pulled away, but Remi held him fast, laughing his ass off.

"Oh hold still!"

She reloaded the gun, pressing it to the same ear within the fuzz and shot again, **SHUNK** "See, not too bad!"

He squirmed a bit whimpering with wide eyes, but looked almost relieved... two right... that was it, no more?

"Stella, the other set?" She asked cheerfully, as the three gold rings were set in her hand and loaded. "Now just the other ear..." **SHUNKSHUNKSHUNK**

His eyes got wide at that but by the end he was just sitting there, eyes squeezed shut tightly, holding Remi's arm tightly, making the man wince a bit as he held him.

She flicked the ring lightly, murmuring the word upon it lightly, before lifting her eyes to him. "Make a wish!"

He squeezed an eye open and blinked a bit. "A wish? Um...." He looked truly baffled for a moment, as if trying to figure out what on earth he'd wish for. "Um..." He blushed cutely then and looked up at her with a faint smile. "I wish that we all find what we seek."

Her smile faltered for mere fractions of a second, before it was guarded again, and she closed her eyes and nodded, her cheeks flushing a bit at the thought. "Yeah. I hope so too."

He just smiled at that and nodded eagerly. "Right!"

Remi chuckled and let him go. "Now you're a man, kiddo."

She grinned a bit, cracking her fingers. "Now right, where's the tattoo gun, did you find one that would work on him?"

"I think so." Remi pulled one out with a wide grin. "I had to twist some arms to get it, but.... here." He held it out to her and winked.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZ** She pulled the trigger a bit, grinning and looking at Chrno a bit devilishly. "C'mere!"

His eyes got a little wider, and he squeaked a little, backing up slightly. "W... what are you going to put on?"

She smiled, pulling out a bit of rum and offered it to him. "You'll see."

He blinked at the rum, and took a sip... and almost instantly was giggling and relaxed.

Rosette had to laugh at that, and pinned him down to keep him from struggling as she bit her tongue and began inking in his shoulder, the whirling sound filling the air as she slowly made the design into his flesh.

He didn't fight it, though his giggling increased more as she continued, squirming a little. "Rosette, that tickles!"

"Hold still! Don't move! It's hard enough!" She nudged him in the stomach with her knee, and 20 minutes later, she pulled back with a grin. "There we go!"

He sat up, still giggling a little, and turned his head, trying to see it, and promptly fell over.

She stared. "Uhh, you cant take alcohol can you?" She leaned over him, her braids tickling his nose as she peered at his face. "Really...what type of pirate will you make?"

He hiccupped a little and just giggled more. "Can I have more? It makes me feel warm!"

She giggled, helping him up and waving her hand, allowing the crew to roar and party, passing out the booze. She took a deep draft, before offering it to him. "Drink up." He took it in both hands and grabbed it, leaning back and beginning to chug it eagerly.

Stella giggled and rested over Remington's shoulder, a bottle of whiskey in her hand, her face flushed. "They're so cute aren't they?"

"Incredibly." He grinned at her, not minding the close contact, but not initiating much more, picking up the clock in his hand and turning it over thoughtfully.

Within a few hours, the entire ship was completely sloshed, including the Captain, who, in a fit of giggles, was slumped over the wheel of the ship singing "Yo ho Yo ho, a pirate's life for me", her bandanna fallen over one eye and her cheeks a rough red.

Remi was happily singing along with her off to the side, arm around Stella. Chrno on the other hand, couldn't stop giggling, laying there, jug in hand, completely out of it, but somehow still conscious enough to laugh.

Rosette peered into the inkiness of space, and then over to Remington and Stella, pointing a wavering finger at them. "Heyy...Gettoffa 'im Stella...!"

Remi grinned and lightly moved her aside, staggering up and over to his Captain, plopping down on the deck, leaning back.

Stella stared back, not able to focus on one of the three of her captains, before shrugging and going off to find someone else. "Heyyyy Johnnnyyyyy...."

She let go of the wheel, giggling a bit as the ship lurched, and settled out, flopping down next to him. "Whee! Great party eh?"

Remi was able to hold his liquor quite well... so he easily grinned back at her. "Indeed.....where are we heading next?"

She wrinkled her nose at him, trying to blow her bangs out of her eyes cutely, giggling. "Um...Told ya before silly." She pointed in a completely random direction. "Um. Apostle places...um...The gold tree...uh..." She rolled over to her side, looking at him with a completely adoring look. "Somewhere."

He grinned a bit and held the clock up, dangling it. "This thing's more than it seems."

She peered at it, poking the face and watching it dangle cutely. "Uh...what ish't then?"

"NO idea!" He nodded seriously.

"Really! Amazing!" She laughed, hugging him thusly, snuggling. "Mmmm. You're so cool Yuann..."

He grinned at that and put his arms around her. "Thanks."

Slowly, but surely, one by one, the crew seemed to be getting fewer, until Rosette opened her eyes to the sound of a 'click', and looked straight up the barrel of a .45.

Remi froze, eyes snapping open. OH crap...

In two split seconds, Remington was yanked off of the blonde by the hair, slammed back against the wall where two fleet members pointed their guns at him, and the Admiral snagged the girl from her braids and yanked her to her feet. "Caught ya, you little sea bitch."

Remi snarled, hands twitching, wanting to go to his guns... crap... "Rosette!"

A startled pair of golden eyes watched hidden from the crow's nest, staying down, peering through a crack in the boards.

The girl yelped a bit, going for the guns before she was slapped directly across the face and sent sprawling, two more fleet members rushing up and confiscating the weapons as others secured the wheel, but not without giving the Captain a good kick to the stomach. She wheezed, her eyes flashing in pain and anger as she refused to stay down, and wobblingly got to her feet, glaring drunken anger at the Fleet's Leader, who was pompously smirking down at her. "Bastard!"

"You son of a..." Remi lunged without another word, hands ripping the guns free and aiming at two of the nearest men, managing to fire off two shots before they could stop him.

The fleet was sent in an alarm quickly doing in the resistance with a blunt sword to the back of the neck, but two sunk to the ground, well hit and dead on contact. Remi went down hard, dazed and not quite coherent as the man took him out, his guns scattering to the side out of reach. "You mangy mongrel, you think I'll stand for that!" The man snarled, aiming his gun only to be tackled by the tiny Captain, who was immediately snagged and wrestled into a dominated position.

From above, Chrno gasped slightly. Driven slightly on the edge already from the rum, he didn't even think... he leapt straight out of the crow's nest, and landed on the deck below with a solid thunk, eyes glowing, and claws gleaming as he snarled at the man on top of Rosette, before lunging right at him.

The Admiral gasped, surprised by the demon's sudden appearance, and tried to reach his gun over his fat belly. "Soldiers! On guard!!" The man who had decided to take... advantage... of his situation soon found his back torn open, and screamed in pain, whirling around to meet this threat.

Chrno snarled and lunged right at his throat, eyes flashing and talons bloodied and deadly. He'd never known such rage before.... the only thing he could think about was tearing them apart.....save Rosette....

The soldiers were in a panic now, horrified by this sudden brutish fiend, and Rosette blackened the other aggressor's eye very well, kicking him back as suddenly it was war, two against nearly 100...

Of course, two against 100 who were armed with guns, though the element of surprise was certainly a factor, had no chance in the long run, demonic blood rage or not.... Inevitably, someone managed to finally get a shot in, and Chrno staggered back, shaken for a moment as blood welled up staining the cloth on the left side of his shirt.

"CHRNO!" Rosette cried out, pulling her dagger from the innards of a certain sailor, rushing to help Chrno, before suddenly **thunk** Everything went black...

Chrno's eyes darted to the side seeing her fall, which only sent him into an angered frenzy, as he took up position over her, and snarled, daring the others to even take a step closer towards them, if they wanted to keep their guts intact.

The Admiral looked a bit shaken, pulling himself up as he aimed his pistol at the demon, anger in his eyes. "Back down boy, there's no reason for you to die today. Its our orders to take the pirate in."

He just bared his fangs more and looked at him through a haze of blood, alcohol, and rage, and didn't move.

The man just twitched a bit, and lifted his gun, flicking two fingers out to the side to signal his troops to take aim. "On order of the Apostle fleet, under the charge of resisting and interrupting arrest, you are sentenced to death." He pulled back the hammer slowly, listening to each click. "May God be with your soul..."

He never got to finish the end of the phrase, as a very loud 'snap' was heard, and the clock sealing his power, still stashed in Rosette's pocket, broke open... and standing there, very pissed off, eyes narrowed, was a very angry, very big, very powerful Chrno. "I think not."

The man hesitated, taken aback by the sudden transformation, before pulling the trigger, setting a volley off from the fleet, blinding themselves in the process.

The blinding light that filled the whole ship was enough to be seen for miles... but when it finally died off, and the volley ran out, Chrno stood there, just the same, a shimmering barrier surrounding him, and the fallen girl beneath him. His eyes narrowed further, and fixed intently on the Admiral, as he flexed his claws.

Said fleet leader took a hesitant step backwards, his old fat face greasy with sweat. "Reload!" He shakily snagged another canister.

"I highly suggest not doing that." His voice was low, but clearly audible. "You have the count of ten to get your asses off this ship, before I rend them separate from your bodies."

The Admiral blinked at that, looking down at the girl behind the angry demon, and then to the ship where he held the rest of the crew hostage. That would have to do, although the captain always was what was wanted, a crew brought in good marks also. And so, he flicked his hands, and the guns lowered, as they quickly, but at least a bit gallantly, evacuated the premise.

Chrno's narrowed eyes followed them as they left, since the only thing that had been feverently in his mind when he'd allowed 'Truth' to take over was 'protect Rosette'.

Said girl was laying on her side, a bit of blood dribbling down her cheek from a broad gash that was covered by the dark maroon bandana, one cheek was bruised, turning black and blue mottled with red, small cuts and bruises riddled her body, along with a couple good gashes, but at least she was breathing, which was more than a lot of the soldiers that were still on the deck were.

Once the soldiers from the other ship were out of range, the glowing power emanating from the watch faded, and Chrno's body shifted back to it's smaller shape, though if anyone had looked closely they would have noted a few changes... since he had forced a seal open himself that time... But he collapsed on the deck beside Rosette, breathing hard, and dazed, grabbing the bloody half of his shoulder that was slowly healing over.

The fleets ship pulled away, and shot out, leaving a trail of dust behind them as the aimed for the Apostle 'home' planet, assuring their wounded egos that they'd get The Dread Pirate Christopher next time.

About 5 minutes later, Remi groaned and rolled over, tasting blood in his mouth, and spit it out coughing a little as he looked up and stared blankly at the bloodied deck... there were probably about twenty corpses there... and all surrounding two figures.

"I'll be damned." He swore softly, shoving himself to his feet, feeling his head swim a little.

The Elder poked his head out of below deck, muttering something odd as his goggles glinted. So the fleet was gone? Thank God...eh? Where was everyone?!

Remi made his way over to Rosette, and carefully turned her over, feeling for a pulse and sighing in relief when he found one. "Thank God...." He glanced over at the boy laying on the deck, and blinked, seeing his hands were drenched in blood, much of which wasn't his own. A glitter caught his eyes, and he looked up, spotting a pair of familiar goggles. "Elder, get out here."

The old man jumped, whirling around to stare at the three of them, and then down at the mass slaughter, and gasped a bit, scrambling out of the hole as fast as his old bent body would allow him, hunching over the group with glittering, fearful eyes, "Are they...?"

"The men are." He glanced around with a frown at the bodies. "If they're not, they will be..." He checked Chrno's pulse and nodded. "These two are fine, aside from some small injuries."

The elder pressed a hand to the demon's forehead, and looked around again, his voice woeful. "And the others?"

He sighed looking around. "If they're not here, they were taken.... I'm afraid I was out for most of..." He gestured around at the deck.

He looked sad, before reaching to try and lift the rather... tall.. boy up, huffing a bit as he slung him over one shoulder. "Come on... let's get them down below..."

Remi nodded, and gently slipped Rosette into his arms, with a bit of a pant, and pulled her into his arms, then stepped down the stairs after the Elder.


	7. Aftermath

The Heart of the Astral Line 

_By: Nightelfcrawler & Amai_

_Author's note: We're insane _

**Chapter Seven: Aftermath **

The first thing that hit Chrno, was a pounding headache, which promptly made him empty the contents of his stomach, which was mostly booze anyway.

The Elder was by his side immediately, rubbing his back in comfort before offering him water to counteract the hangover, his goggles glinting with worry. "You alright, my boy?"

He gulped the liquid down, coughing a little bit as he swallowed too much and almost gagging, but managed to get it down and sit up, wiping his mouth, and looking around confused for a moment, before his eyes snapped over at the Elder, blazing. "Rosette...?"

He just offered him a roll. "She's sleeping. Got a mighty good knock to the head, might be out for a while." He pushed the roll into his slightly taloned hands, "Eat."

He took it, staring down at it dumbly for a moment then taking a small bite and eyes un-focusing a bit as he went over what had happened in his head, which was all quite foggy at the moment.

The Elder stretched out his kinks before peering out the door, "If you like, you can go see her." He gave a nice grin to him. "Mighty fine choice of a crush you have."

Chrno blinked then blushed faintly at that, looking down quickly, the image of her snuggling Remi the night before still fresh in his mind. "It's... not like that... I'm just... grateful to her for helping me."

The Elder just have him a knowing look. "Ah yes. Quite the competition you have, do you?" He patted him on the shoulder, urging him towards the door. "Better get your foot in the door, my boy, or else you have no hope." He winked, which was a odd sight with goggles, before pushing another roll into his hands. "Here, give it to her if she wakes up."

He took it and nodded a bit, still blushing, and started towards her door slowly, knawing on the roll idly. He wiggled his shoulders a bit as something tickled and itched back there, and ran a hand over his shoulder. Odd... he seemed to remember being shot... but there was no trace, just a bit of stiffness....

The first thing that came into reason to Rosette Christopher, was that EVERY thing ached. Unlike Chrno, being human meant that every cut, every bruise, every bump sent throbbing hurt all through her. She could open an eye, but the other was forced shut by the large mottled marking on her cheek, so she chose to stay still, and quiet. Even her throat hurt from where one of the soldiers had grabbed her. Damn it, what had happened?

Chrno opened the door slowly, and peeked into her room, holding the roll in his hand as he worriedly looked towards the bed, seeing she wasn't moving yet. She looked awful... He walked over slowly and then glanced to the side, grabbed a rag, and dipped it in the water in the basin, laying it lightly on her forehead, taking a seat in the chair next to her with a small sigh.

She shifted a bit as that cloth was set on her forehead, before forcing down a whimper and cracking open one eye to see who it was. "Ah... Chrno..." Her voice was a bit weak, but she smiled at him anyway. "How are you doing? Ok?"

He jumped a little, glancing at her quickly, but then smiled and tried to look casual. "Ah... I think I drank too much... "

She laughed a bit at that. "Oh yes. I think you did." She reached over a hand and squeezed his arm. "I'm glad you're ok. Really..." Her faint voice was full of relief, a heavy burden lifting from her at the sight of his smile.

He nodded and took the rag off of her forehead, and bit his lip. "Are you... ok? I'm sorry... that you got hurt..."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, really." She wriggled her nose as a drip of water ran its way down her cheek and pooled on her lips, where she licked it away. "Just.... sore... nothing I haven't recovered from before. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

He looked down, nodding a little, and put the rag back on her forehead, looking a bit glum. "What were they after?"

She looked off to the side. "Me." She said, her voice betraying why. She had caused some really bad trouble for the Fleet when she was younger, when her loathing for the Apostles drove her to destroy 5 of their ships and pillage 20 of them, right in one of their own harbors. They'd been after her ever since. To go out drinking and such without worries, was amateur... and she had paid for it.

He looked up at her, questions in his eyes, but he didn't press it. "Well... at least they didn't get you."

To that she was silent for quite a while, tears threatening to flow if she said anything. Finally, after a stiff silence, she spoke, her voice wavering as she looked away from him. "Yeah. Lucky."

He stared back at her, worried. She was really upset.....he wasn't sure what to do... everything seemed a little... well.... difficult. But he leaned forward on a decision, and embraced her softly from behind. "I'm sorry... if I can help...? "

"...." At that, she just trembled a bit, the long years of keeping a strong face just crumbling under his question, and she turned herself around in his arms and just let it all out. She buried her face in his warm chest as she just shook silently, her arms tight about his shoulders despite the pain, completely grateful for his presence, even though she couldn't voice it. It seemed that once she had let it out, there was nothing she could do but let it run it's course.

He just closed his eyes, feeling sad that she was so upset, but he gently rubbed her back like a big brother might, and held her close, letting her cry for as long as she needed to.

Finally, she was no longer soaking his skin with her tears, rather instead was just laying against his chest, eyes closed and slightly more relaxed. Her breath was warm on his damp skin as she drifted in and out of sleep, hands just lightly brushing against his ears as she lay, half in his lap, snuggled close in his arms, completely at ease in his presence.

He didn't even think of breaking the spell that they sat under... it just felt good to have someone... to have her... close to him. It was like the piece of his life that always felt missing, was completed for a little moment even if it might not last long. His hand brushed her cheek lightly, pushing some of the tears away.

She leaned in softly to his touch, her cheeks tinting pink, and she unconsciously snuggled closer, wanting or rather needing to be held, hugged, treated like a girl, rather then like the roughhousing, high and mighty, Pirate Captain. In times like these, she just needed to be loved, even if she didn't realize it herself.

He smiled, leaning over her a little, feeling very warm and happy inside... as if heat were pouring through him, warming him from within. His hand found her hair, and tangled in it, talons doing a lovely job of combing and massaging her scalp.

They stayed like that for quite a while, Rosette unable to pull herself out of that comforted daze that she was in, resting against him, shivering a tiny bit each time his talons lifted the hair on the back of her neck. Finally, she pulled back a little, placing a hand on his cheek. "Thank you, Chrno. You are really a great person."

He smiled down at her, a kind warm look on his face as he studied her face. So beautiful. His breath tickled her cheek lightly and he leaned down, hesitatingly, as if he wasn't sure what to do.

She blinked cutely at first, unsure of what he was going to do, before she blushed, her heart speeding up as she hesitantly wondered if it would be alright to kiss him, and then berated herself for thinking such a thing when Yuan was... suddenly she was very very confused, mixed with the hang-over, and the dull ache of her wounds, she didn't truly notice that her hand had given him the slight pulling incentive he needed.

He leaned forward, and cutely blushed, brushing lips with hers very lightly, not like the previous kiss they'd shared on the airboard... this was tentative, and almost childish.

She flushed just as brilliantly, startled by the contact that her heart almost jumped out of her chest. But... his lips were so soft against hers, warm and she kissed him back, just as tentatively, like a child trying to steal some cookies without being caught.

After a few minutes he pulled back, cheeks red, a shy look on his face. "Um...."

She went to scratch her cheek nervously, wondering 'what now?' only to get the mottled bruise, and squeaked painfully, "OW!!"

He gasped and pushed a hand to her cheek lightly. "Don't scratch there..."

She squirmed, moving to try and remove his hand. "I can't help it, it itches!" She complained. "You're not distracting me anymore! Itchy! Itchy!"

He sighed, and reached a hand up to grab some clean bandages. She watched him with an annoyed look, itching carefully at her cheek as he cleaned her bandages. She didn't complain as he did so, just waiting patiently until she had the chance to propose something. "Hey. We should be going to rescue the crew."

He looked up at her and nodded slowly at that. "Yeah.... but how? Aren't there just a few of us left?"

She scratched at the bandage, looking a bit annoyed. "Yeah. We might have to get some help... that is... if we can find him again."

He blinked. "Him?"

She smiled, before forcing herself to her feet, wincing in pain with every move. "Yeah. Jo...Ethedril.. He seemed interested in mischief yesterday, maybe... I could convince him to help."

"Oh... the blonde prince? Maybe..." He looked thoughtful, shifting about in his chair, leaning over a little so his elbows lounged on his knees.

"Anyways, it's a few days trip to the Apostle Homeland. Rest, relax, and hope that everyone's safe." She smiled at him, rubbing one wrist. "Ok?"

He nodded looking down at that, a faint frown on his features, but he didn't voice his concerns, instead he just smiled back at her quickly. "Yeah."

She reached down and patted his cheek, bumping noses with him. "Cheer up, it could be worse."

He smiled at that and nodded a bit, closing his eyes a little at the closeness of her. "I guess... we could have died."

She nodded solemnly, resting her forehead against his lightly, before putting her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, promise me, no matter what, you won't get yourself killed." She peered at him intently, "If it gets too rough anytime, leave, hide, don't put yourself in the position that you could get shot again."

He blinked and looked down at that, the memory of the guy pointing the gun at him flashing to his mind. "Uh.... but...." He hesitated. He didn't remember altogether what had happened.... but he had an idea. "I don't think you have to worry."

She looked into his eyes a bit more, before tipping his chin and kissing him softly, as if searching for something, her heart pounding a bit as she tasted his lips, before pulling away swiftly, blushing up a storm. "But, still." She turned, putting a hand to her lips, and waved with the other. "Now get outta here."

He blushed at that, blinking cutely completely surprised, but then jumped up almost eagerly and pulled the door open for her, smiling brightly. "Right!"

She laughed a bit, pushing her eyebrows together a bit as she looked at him adoringly. So cute. "Ok! We're going to get those bastards good!" She stomped up the stairs towards the deck, ignoring her wounds, where Remington was piloting. "Onwards!"

Chrno dove up the stairs after her, grinning, and broke onto deck.

Remi was just finishing getting rid of the bodies, with only a few left to dump overboard, the deck all clean, though a few spots were still there. As they burst up, he glanced up with a somber expression.

Rosette stepped up behind him, pressing one hand to his shoulder. "Hey there. Sorry." She apologized. "I should be helping you."

He glanced over at her, and wiped his brow lightly, smearing some blood on his forehead from his work. "Nah, don't worry about it. You took quite a blow..." His eyes slid over to Chrno. "Yo, kid, you help, since you're not injured anymore, right?"

Chrno blinked, pointing at himself, but then nodded. "Uh... sure."

She frowned a bit, and pulled the wet cloth from her pocket to clean up her First Mate's face a bit getting rid of the blood, before stepping back and allowing them to finish up what they were doing, her eyes distant, and her emotions jumbled.

After a little bit, the deck was clean, and Remi leaned back wiping his brow, as Chrno pushed his damp bangs back, since it was a warm day.

"Well... we should figure out where we're going next, I suppose... we can't rescue the men alone..." Remington pointed out.

Rosette nodded, looking up at the star filled space, and at the sun they were passing so close to. "I'm going to try and enlist an Apostle prince we met. I think it's our best shot."

He glanced over at her, eyebrow raised. "An Apostle prince? I had no idea you had connections like that, especially considering your disposition towards them.... however... I suppose that might work."

She smiled sheepishly, pulling up her knees. "Until then, this ship's going to be unbearable, right?"

"Unbearable?" He queried. "Not too bad... with the Elder running the engines, and if we can teach the kid a thing or two, you can steer, and between us boys we'll handle the rigging. It'll be a chore, but we've done worse"

She laughed, eyes glittering. "I meant boring, but now that you've assigned us jobs, I guess we can keep busy."

He just chuckled and cracked his back a bit. "Indeed.... luckily they didn't bother shooting apart the place... nothing's damaged.... you want to teach him the ropes while I check the stores?"

She nodded, stepping off the box to head towards Chrno, with measured, pained steps. "Alright... this isn't too hard..." She went off in a tangent on how to deal with the rigging.

Chrno listened to her lecture, luckily having a quick mind and easily getting the hang of things, as he glanced up at the sails above them, memorizing what they were all named, and what needed to open and close when....

It took nearly half the day to do so, though, and by the time they had left the sun's field, she finally finished everything, knowing the ship like the back of her hand. "Got all that?"

He nodded slowly, the warm sun making him peel the bandanna off and mob his brow with the dry ends, as she finished her tutorial. "I think so.... I might mess up a few times though, before I get it right."

She patted his shoulder warmly, smiling brightly up at him. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine." She poked him once on the nose though, "But if you mess up TOO bad, I might have to punish you!"

He blinked, eyes going cross-eyed and staring at her finger on his nose. "E...eh? Punish?" He blinked then smiled. "It can't be worse than the tattoos or the earrings."

She laughed, winking. "Those were the rewards."

He looked cutely terrified for a moment, and flicked one of the rings with a claw. "Erk... I guess I'd better not mess up then, huh?"

She grinned widely and just patted him on the shoulder, painfully climbing up on the prow of the boat to keep watch, despite how tired she was. Couldn't have another attack now, could they?

He smiled watching her, and then set about doing some of the stuff she'd shown him... it wasn't hard, and actually, he enjoyed going up the ropes, shimmying up them easily, as if he weighed nothing at all.

Rosette was enjoying it too, her eyes kept getting distracted by his firm chest, form-fitting pants, rippling violet hair... Since when did she develop a crush in one week? It wasn't natural! Must.... ignore... feelings....

Remi however, didn't miss that look of hers... he frowned a little, throwing a glance up at the demon, and then back at her. Oh yes... he didn't like this one bit... He slid up next to her, as the ship sailed onwards through the setting sun. "Hey." He spoke quietly. "Do you think perhaps it might be more advantageous if we could use him to his full abilities...?"

She looked sideways at him, blinking a bit. "Eh? What do you mean?" She cocked her head to the side, truly not understanding his question.

"Well.... if we get into another tight spot..." He trailed off then looked at her meaningfully. "After all... I too was knocked-out like you were.... the one who killed all those men... wasn't the two of us... "

She looked down at the blood spots on the deck, getting silent for a moment, remembering the horrified screams that had came from Chrno's side of the battle before she was knocked out. "I don't know..."

"We could use that kind of ferocity... no one would bother us...."

She looked up at Chrno, watching him happily go through the riggings. "But... I like him like this..."

"I know... and I feel more comfortable with him in this manner, but sooner or later... he'll break out of it.... do you realize that he broke one of the runes himself this time? There are three unsealed now, not just two."

She looked up at him sharply, her hand going to the clock. What if they had missed one of the clues, what if... She glanced at it, peering at the glowing face. What had they missed because of that outburst? "We should ask him first."

"I suppose... though I doubt he remembers much." He leaned on the railing staring up at him.

She looked over at Remi, holding the clock. "I mean..." She offered it to him for examination. "It's all so complicated."

He took it, and peered at it, staring at the face. "Yeah... it is. Never seen anything like it... maybe the Elder can find a way...."

She looked back up at Chrno fondly. "I'm sure he could figure it out, after all, he's been learning so quick already."

He frowned a bit. "Yes.... that's what I'm afraid of...."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why? It's a good thing. Look how good he is already..."

He looked at her, with a rather hard glance, but then looked away quickly. "Yeah. I suppose so."

She blinked at that, looking alarmed, and reached out a hand to press to Remington's shoulder. "Wait, Yuan. you ok?" She peered up at him worriedly, reaching to put the back of her hand on his forehead.

He pulled back from her, shaking his head, and striding out towards the deck. "I'm fine. You should talk to him... then get some rest."

She bit her lip, looking hurt before she put her shield back up and looked down at the ground, listening for him go. "Right." She took a step to the left, searching the riggings for the violet haired demon. Chrno was lounging up in the crow's nest, leaning out, gazing dreamily out at the clouds brushing by the sail tips, and the wind that played with his hair. She looked flatly at the nest, and sighed, before reaching for a rope, after all, she had to get back into the game eventually, and started hauling herself up, cursing along the way. He amazingly, didn't notice her coming, humming a soft tune under his breath as she got close, eyes closed, and a smile on his face.

She promptly leaned over the edge and abruptly lost her balance, toppling down right on him, a mess of braids, skirts and limbs.

"AHH!" He was flattened, in an awkward pile since the nest was small, and barely big enough to hold the two of them. "R... Rosette!"

She struggled to climb off, wincing in pain as she stressed her wounds. "Ow! Crap!" after much struggling, she finally got off him, huffing and puffing.

He stood up, hair ruffled and sticking up every which way as he blinked down at her, trying to help her up and only succeeding in stumbling, nearly falling out, catching himself just in time. "Eek!"

"Wah, Chrno!" She snatched him back, tumbling over so that she was pinned beneath him, and suddenly, things got a whole lot more blush-worthy.

He blushed tenfold, and quickly stumbled back, this time grabbing onto the side so that they both fit, though it still was rather tight. "Ah. Sorry!"

She exhaled a breath, panting a bit. "Ah, right." She rolled her eyes, wincing as she sat back up. "Hey!" She swatted at him, "How would you like to be able to protect us? Hm?"

He blinked and then giggled, making fake arm muscle motions. "I can protect us!"

She laughed, giggling mercilessly. "No you moron! I mean really protect us, as in making sure that I don't get hurt like this again?" She poked at her bandaged cheek lightly.

He blinked down at her, eyes widening a bit, and breath catching. "How?"

She pulled out the watch, dangling it a bit. "We can unseal this, get rid of the runes, and then, you can use your full strength again. How bout it?"

He blinked and peered at it, hand going back to his neck again as he looked suddenly doubtful. "Um..... well.... maybe."

She sighed a bit, looking dejected. "Well, don't worry. You don't have to do it if you don't want to…" She yawned a bit, and stood up with a small noise of pain. "Just... think about it, ok?"

He nodded a little, staring at the clock with a distant look. He was beginning to slowly understand what was going on... especially with the last time.... he'd felt the part of himself that had been missing, but it had scared him too... He ran a hand through his hair nervously, stopping with an odd look on his face and flushing a bit before quickly shoving his hand in his pocket, looking around nervously.

She gave him a fond pat on the head, but stopped for a minute, before blinking and feeling around. "What the...what's..." One... two small points... she moved the violet locks aside... and there were... "HORNS?!"

He turned pink. "E.... eh.... I guess...." He rubbed the small nub sticking out of his head hidden beneath his hair and shivered a little bit as it sent a tingle down his back. "Weird... really weird."

She did the same, running her thumb and forefinger on the very tip, feeling the point softly, interested. "Wow, no kidding"

He squirmed a little, as a small spark of golden energy flicked from the tip to her finger the more she rubbed. "Ah... tickles....!"

She laughed, rubbing it more, before reaching with the other hand and massaging the points softly, "Well, I never thought I'd be able to touch a demon's horns. It's so cool." She spun her finger about one. "Really soft."

He flushed more, shivering as she rubbed them, which was like someone tickling the very middle of your back where you couldn't stop them... it felt good and yet tickled at the same time. "Ah... I'm sure... it's not really like that... they're so small..."

She continued to massage them nonchalantly, enjoying it like one would while scratching behind a cat's ear, it was soothing in a way, and she half-closed her eyes as she moved her fingers in a soft rhythmic motion about them, thinking about this and that. "Not really, they're cute. If they ever grow, I'm sure they'll look even cooler."

He just closed his eyes, in a semi-content state, since it felt very strange... he could feel the small bit of power they provided rushing through him... if they ever got bigger, wow... what would that be like. "I thought that... things like this only happened when you opened that thing..."

She blinked. "You broke the seal apparently, they grew when you did." She pulled her hand back slowly, tapping his nose. "Figure out how to do it again and it'll save us a lot of trouble."

He slowly took the clock, and held it in his hand, running a thumb over the face with a distant thoughtful look. "Broke the seal... so that's why...."

She cocked her head to the side, before trailing her fingers from his horns down to the seal on the back of his neck. "You forced one open yourself. You don't remember?"

He slowly lifted his gaze to meet hers, a flicker of something deeper hiding inside his golden orbs. "Kind of... I remember desperately wanting to stop them from hurting you... I remember..." He gulped a bit looking pale. "Killing some of them..." He looked down. "And then I remember power... lots of power... and something comforting... telling me that everything would be ok... and that's about it."

She looked at him distantly, before kneeling down next to him and wrapping him in a warm, comforting embrace, although careful of her own painful injuries. "Yeah. It WILL be alright, I promise you." She rested her good cheek on his head, right over one of the tiny stubs, nuzzling his soft hair lightly. "We'll get everything back together, find the Heart of the Astral Line, and then with all the treasure, we'll retire and just live off of that like bloated pigs."

He just smiled and leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head on the crook of her shoulder. "Yeah.... that would be very nice..." He sighed a little, and felt that tickle on his back again and squirmed lightly, rubbing his back against the edge of the wooden crow's nest. "Adventure... it's fun though... I'm enjoying myself."

She grinned. "Yeah. Adventure never gets old." She closed her eyes a bit, enjoying hugging him, as if he was the plush teddy bear she never had as a child, and giggled a bit as he rubbed his back on the wood, reaching over to do him a favor and give him a good scratch, pulling up the back of the vest only to blink widely, and pull back, almost falling off of the crow's nest. "What the…! WINGS!"

He blinked and looked at her with the cutest little look. "What?" He craned his neck around to see, but couldn't since they were pretty small... obviously not big enough to actually function at the moment... the largest they were when stretched out fully only reached the edge of his arms on either side.

Rosette's eyes glittered, gleamed and her lips curled up cattishly as she caught herself on the rim, and promptly tackled him. "ARGH YOU'RE TOO CUTE!!!"

"Uwahh!!!!!!!" The nest just wasn't big enough for her to tackle him, and over he went. Luckily, his foot happened to catch on a loose rope, and so he caught, dangling by the foot, in mid-air.

Rosette, was less fortunate, and landed in a heap of ropes on the deck. "Ow."

Remi poked his head up from the hold below, peering around worried. "Everything ok?"

Chrno just struggled in mid-air, little wings flapping furiously on his back, hands flailing, braid coming undone. "WAHHHH."

The captain just lay still in the rope pile, now too horribly in pain to do much more than whimper. It was going to be a rough few days until they reached the Apostle Home land....


	8. Rescue

The Heart of the Astral Line 

_By: Nightelfcrawler & Amai_

_Author's note: We're insane _

Chapter Eight: Rescue 

The ship was soaring through the thick fog that permeated the atmosphere, gliding silently as Remi stood, wearing a more merchant-fitting outfit, giving the ship a once-over as they neared their destination...

Rosette stepped beside him, wearing a nice pair of low-cut pants that tied at the ankles over a pair of leather boots, and a top that started just over her chest and stopped just below them, covering her shoulders and wrapping in dark crimson material down to her elbows. The pants and top were both a tan, and the gold jewelry that adorned her made her look like a eccentric female merchant. While there were not too many, it was easy to recognize them. This way, no one would notice that they were pirates.

Remi smiled over at her, tipping his feathered hat. "The 'merchandise' is ready.... how's our other crewmember doing?"

Chrno poked his head out uncertainly, looking incredibly awkward. "Um.... are you SURE this is necessary..."

Rosette turned a bit, grinning back at him and slapped her thigh. "Completely, come on, let's take a gander."

Chrno was back in his old blacksmith clothing, since he didn't have to pretend to be one.... luckily with his skills, they were actually able to pull off a convincing merchant business, with brand new swords made by his hand.

Rosette patted his shoulder, smiling sweetly up at him as the ship slowly moved into port, and clicked cleanly into the slots, Elder giving them a swift wave as they disembarked. "Now just to find our little Princey... Chrno, I leave it to you to get a clean entrance into the lower levels, Remington, try and find out exactly where our 'shipmates' are held, and I'm going to try and get said 'customer'." She winked, as they stepped into the crowed port. "Got it? Keep in contact."

Remi nodded and slipped out, and Chrno looked awkward, but tied the bandanna around his head to hide his ears, the horns and wings easily disguised, and with the thick work gloves on, no one could see his claws. "Ok... be careful."

She just smiled at him and patted his head fondly. "I will. You also." and with that, the girl disappeared into the crowd, running towards the royal palace, the red bandana the only thing that had remained from her previous outfit, flapping in the wind.

- - - - - - -

It was an amazing city, as Chrno soon found out... unfortunately, he had to also keep a sharp eye out, as Remi had warned... people here were more aware to demons, and walking about boldly wasn't a good idea. The First Mate given him a cross of some sort that was supposed to emit a holy aura, enough to confuse rather than alarm people, but still, he was worried. But that didn't mean things weren't interesting enough to catch his eye. He stopped in front of a stall, admiring some weapons dealers, as he tilted his head back.

Princess Azmaria Hendrick sat out on the bench before the merchant area with a small sigh, her ruby eyes cast across the loud bargainers and squeaking seagulls. She had been given some time off, and with the prince she fancied off doing who knows what, she was alone watching people go by. How she longed for something exciting... a friend or playmate of some sort... Azmaria blinked suddenly, catching sight of a long purple braid, and leaned to the side, almost lying across the bench as she stared, watching the boy admire some swords, his gold eyes enchanting and his features perfect. She blushed, and suddenly, sitting here was a lot more interesting.

He of course was oblivious the fact he was being watched, but after admiring the swords some, he turned, and shook his head, glancing around. He had to find a way into the castle... from below... which meant most likely the sewers... ugh... he strode past the bench where the pretty girl was sitting, glancing over at her casually and smiling since she made eye contact.

Azmaria smiled warmly up at him, closing her eyes amiably. "Good evening." She blushed cutely, exclaiming her happiness inside over the fact that he smiled at her.

He smiled more at that and semi-bowed back at her, thinking she was rather pretty.... "Evening."

Azmaria blushed again, smiling warmly. "What is a fine merchant such as yourself doing at our simple market?" Maybe, if she acted right, he wouldn't know that she was a royal and act oddly around her.

His eyes widened quickly, and glanced down at his outfit, puzzled why she'd called him a fine merchant. "Um.... just looking?"

She stood in a fine ruffle of skirts and long white hair, smiling warmly at him. "Mind if I join you, things are quite dull to watch here."

He blinked cutely, and opened his mouth to protest. Crap... he had a job to do but... well he did like talking to people... maybe she could help. And besides, it wasn't THAT big of a rush. "Um... sure."

Azmaria brightened, offering her hand for him to take. "Thank you. My name is Azmaria. What's yours?"

"Ah..." He took it and shook it lightly with a shy smile. "Chrno."

- - - - - -

Rosette searched along the streets, blue eyes keen for that white cloak, or the blonde hair, her heart pounding at the thought that maybe, it could be Joshua. "Hm. If I was a Apostle Prince, where would I be?"

Said prince was currently missing... again... and guards were sweeping the whole palace grounds, and starting to pour into the town, looking for him... he, in the meantime, was sitting casually in the square, in a pair of loose pants and a shirt, hair rumpled, and even a bit of dirt on his face. No one would know...hehehe!

Rosette stepped into the middle of a square, looking completely lost and turned around. Crap. Which way had she gone? She sighed, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Well damn!"

Of course…his eyes spotted her almost instantly. Wow! She was here!! He grinned, and leapt up jogging over, and tapping her lightly on the shoulder from behind.

The pirate blinked a bit, turning around to look up into the bright blue eyes, taking a few seconds to realize who it was. "Ah!" She pointed, turning a bit pink and staring. Really, those eyes, reminded her so much of Joshua now that she looked deep into them.

He grinned brightly. "I didn't think I'd see you again...! I'm glad I found you! What're you doing here?"

She smiled back, a lot more friendly this time. "Actually, to find you." Her heart pounded roughly, as she tried to keep her mind on target.

His face right out brightened at that. "Really!? To find me!?"

She nodded, looking down at her feet. "Yeah, you said I reminded you of your lost sister.." She looked up at him under her lashes, hoping that he would remember.

He blinked cutely. "I did?" He looked thoughtful, putting a finger to his cheek and tilting his head. "Welllllll.......I don't have a sister!"

She rolled her eyes, her hope obviously faltering, giving her the most dejected, lost puppy look. "Oh..."

He smiled brighter. "But if I had a sister, she'd be like you, I know it"

She gave him a warm smile, "Thank you." She reached over and took his hand, pulling him along the length of the square that over-looked the ocean. "Say, could I ask you a favor?"

He blinked cutely, and then brightened considerably more, nodding at her with an eager look. "Sure! If...."

Rosette internally groaned. _Man...there's always a trade off isn't there.._ "If?"

His cheeks went pink. "If you'll...." He leaned forward shyly. "Give me a kiss?"

She blushed horribly, taken aback. A KISS?! "Er..." She hesitated, before having to steel herself. Think of the crew Rosette! It's for their sake. Her shoulders slumped a bit and she turned bright red. "Ok, sure." She placed one hand on his cheek, looking about as pink as a person could get, and drew him closer, closing her eyes.

He giggled like a boy, and leaned forward and gave her a cute childish little kiss on her cheek before pulling back grinning ear to ear.

Rosette blushed, opening her eyes. "Now will you help us?"

He giggled and nodded energetically. "Sure! What do you need?"

"I need you to sneak me into the prison to rescue my shipmates." She said easily, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "You can do that, right Prince?"

He blinked at that, and opened his mouth suddenly taken by surprise. "Um....." He blinked again and looked uncomfortable. _Oh boy._

She took a step back, grinning as she bowed to him in a low sweep. "Rosette Christopher, also known as The Dread Pirate Christopher, The Pirate King, and a couple less savvy titles. Glad to make your acquaintance."

He flushed a bit, staring. Oh yes, he'd heard of her. "The... dread pirate.... you??"

"Heh." She had to laugh at the reaction everyone gave her. "Yes, surprising, isn't it? That I'm a girl?"

He nodded slowly, eyes wide. "And so... pretty."

She turned a nice shade of red that complimented her eyes. Whoa, that was new. Normally it was 'Oh please, please, Misses Lady Pirate, sir! Don't eat my soul!'

He blushed a bit and giggled, but then sobered a little. "It's not going to be easy... but... I think I can help. I, um... well, I can get you in, but I'm not sure how we can get them out.... even I can't do anything without a reason...."

She pondered that, frowning a bit. "You have a lot of servants to clean up after you, don't you?"

He made a face of exasperation. "Yeah..."

She grinned mischievously. "Then, if you can get me in, as say..." She waved her hand about, "A new servant... stalker... girlfriend... what ever, we tie up the servants who would most fit their size in clothing, and then have them follow you out!"

He stared at her. "I... guess.... but that still.."

Rosette sighed, "Well I COULD break them out and we could ransack the entire palace and then kidnap you."

His mouth opened and he stared at her. For a moment it looked like he just wanted to say yes, but... "Uh. I don't think you have enough people for that... Apostles are really powerful."

She scratched her chin. "Hm.... I could probably have the Elder put up a barrier and drain the Astral from the palace, that should reduce them to barely standing..."

He blinked and his eyes went wide. "Could you do that...? Wouldn't it kill them... us...?"

She bit her lip. "Yeah. It might if we left it on too long.." She sighed, "Your people's constitutions are far too frail already, without an over flux of Astral, you get extreme health problems." She had learned this with her brother, on her planet where Astral was at a minimum.

He lowered his gaze a bit, and nodded a little. "Yeah, that's true... without the Astral...." He hesitated suddenly looking a bit afraid. "If you did that, demons could attack us... and wipe us out. They could tell if we were vulnerable."

At that she sighed, looking a bit unhappy. "How are we going to pull this off, Joshua... erk. I mean..." She flushed.

He blinked a bit at her, mouth opening then closing. "How did you know... my nickname?"

She blinked, looking shocked and carefully put her hands to his cheeks. "Joshua was the name of my brother, you sure you don't have a sister, you weren't kidnapped...?"

He blinked staring back at her. "I don't think so... Fiore told me that... well... no, I'm sure I don't have a sister."

She nodded almost miserably, "Oh... sorry..." She bumped her forehead to his with a sigh, "Well... you don't mind me calling you that, do you? It's going to be a bit hard to stop myself…"

He smiled brightly. "No, I don't mind at all! Come on!" He grabbed her hand. "Let's see if we can find Azu. She can help us plan..."

Rosette blinked as he towed her behind him, smiling softly at the memory of her own brother doing something quite similar. She blinked a bit and hoped Remington was alright.

- - - - - - -

Elsewhere, the young woman strode through the crowds with the young demon, seeing the sights, and talking, albeit a little awkwardly, both shyer than the next. It made an odd sight to the rest of the people, some of which who looked amused at the both of them.

"So… are you from around here?" Chrno asked curiously, as they walked closer to the center of the city.

"Yes, I'm from the Cas-...I mean... um...ah.." Her eyes widened as she tried to change her answer.

He of course was pretty quick on the uptake, and glanced up eagerly. "The castle? Really? Do you... work there?"

She blushed, not really sure what to say. "I, um…I'm visiting from a neighboring Villa, I'm a princess." She finished a bit lamely, feeling a bit bad. _He's not going to want to talk to me now…_

"Oh." _Drat... then she couldn't help..._ "That must be really neat!"

She nodded, "Sure! If you'd like I could give you a tour!"

"Really!?" He smiled brighter. Oh this was wrong... he shouldn't be using her like this...But he had a job to do.

"Sure! I'd be happy too!" She smiled brightly, her cheeks rosy. "Stay for dinner too!"

He turned a bit pinker at that and looked down. "I... can't I'm sorry. I have to do some things."

Azmaria looked a bit sad but brightened again. "But, I can give you the tour anyway right?"

He nodded eagerly. "Sure! I'd be glad to see it!" At least this way he could be doing two things at once...

- - - - - -

"Honestly officer, I DO have a permit for the weapon, however my intern foolishly burnt it in the forge just this very morn... but being as we're trying to sell the weapons, I figured it wouldn't be a big deal." Remington was currently in a tight spot, despite his cool and calm demeanor.

The large woman gave him a once over. "Really now, and how do you explain your position so close to the quarters? I don't think that you are a girl scout."

"I was asked to deliver this fine weapon for inspection." He offered the hilt first to the woman, sweeping his hat off his head a bit and bowing for her to take it.

She took it, peering at it and even sniffing it, before her eyes widened. "I smell... rum..." Her eye twitched a bit, "You know that alcohol content is restricted from this planet..."

"True, m'lady, but not in others. It surely is not a crime to have a good time then go about your business afterwards. I merely spilled some of the fine liquid on my clothes the other night."

She eyed him, before pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "I'm taking you in, until we can get your permit on record."

He stood up stiffly and frowned. "And I must protest this. It is a violation of the merchant free trade agreement."

She sighed, "Right then, spread um, I'm giving you a pat down." She cracked her large knuckles.

His eyebrow twitched, and he considered just running right here and now... but maybe if he were taken the same place the men had been... He sighed and turned, put his hands flat on the wall behind him. Crap.

The large woman grinned, not having had this much fun in a while, and patted him down, around his shoulders, on his stomach and back, down the outside of his legs, and then up them again, getting a good grope around for her own pleasure, before she struck gold. A nice, shiny gun, non regulation. Bingo.

His face was rather flat as he stared blankly at her. "You are a foul woman."

"Yep. But it pays the bills, bucko." She patted his package once before handcuffing him. "This way."

He sighed dramatically, and followed her, with another eye-twitch.

- - - - - -

It didn't take long for the two blondes to twist their way through the crowds, in search of their quarry. After all, how hard was a white-haired girl in ruffles to find? But as they entered the inner plaza of the palace and spotted her, Rosette spotted yet another familiar form. "Ah. Chrno!"

Chrno blinked, turning with a chocolate cone in his hand and waved. "Ah! Rosette!"

Azmaria blinked and then stared at the prince with a bit of a sigh. "Ah, there you are."

"Ah sorry!" Joshua rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I went for a walk. Look who I met! It's who I told you about... oh, and you!" He recognized Chrno suddenly blinking. "The Champion!"

She looked to her side in amazement, ruby eyes widening. "WHAAA?!"

Chrno simply blushed more and looked uncertain, and chomped into his ice cream. "Ummm."

"Wow!!" She hugged onto the boy's arm sweetly, her cheeks matching her eyes in shade as she closed them amiably, licking her own ice cream in return. From anyone's point of view, even Rosette's slightly jealous one, they made an adorable couple.

"Well then!" Joshua was just happy. Rosette was HIS girlfriend! So the Champion could have Azu. "Let's go."

Rosette sighed a bit, but nodded, "Where are we going?"

"Ah, inside the castle, right?" He glanced over at the other Apostle for confirmation. "We can talk there?"

Azu nodded, smiling warmly. "Sure! I promised Chrno I'd show him around." And there were a few surprises she had thought up on the walk over to the ice cream vendor. "Let's go!" She tugged the boy along nicely.

"Uh... sure." Chrno nodded glancing at Rosette with a 'what should we do' look.

She gave him a eager nod and mouthed 'go ahead', although the look she gave to the short Apostle was less then friendly, before offering her arm to Joshua. "Shall we?"

"Sure!" He nodded and pulled her along with him chatting as they went. "Um, I'll have to sneak in the back 'cause they're looking for me... "

She just smiled a bit, before winking at him. "Got it. Shall I be joining you?"

He grinned a bit. "Yeah... best that way." He slid underneath the hedges and poked his head around, spotting a few guards and keeping back.

Rosette looked over his shoulder, resting her hand on his back as she blinked, staring at the guards before noticing an open window up above them, and snagged one of the thick vines beside them, weaving it expertly. "Faster way." She winked, lassoing the window and offering him the vine.

"Eek But that room leads to...." He gulped, but then grabbed the vine and started after her.

She hefted herself over the ledge, before tumbling inside with a small "OOF!" Her bandanna fell over her eyes blinding her for a moment. "Argh, clumsy!"

"Ahh!! Wait!" He gasped, a little panicked. What if... But it was too late. Joshua shoved himself over as well, and landed right on top of her... and another person.

"ETHEDREIAL!!!"

"EEEEEEEP." He gulped and skittered back quickly. "SORRY!"

Rosette blinked, jumping off as soon as Joshua's heavy weight was off of him. "Huh? Who?"

Joshua simply gulped. "Uh.. sorry sorry sorry!" He stood there, flushing heavily. _Oh yes, very bad to bump into her...._

Sister Kate Valentine rose to her full height and authority as overseer of the prince and captain of palace defenses, eye twitching and skirts ruffling. "What are you doing HERE with this RUFFIAN?!"

"Um um..." He blinked cutely. "Um... she's my....friend!"

Rosette blinked, sitting cat style on the floor and blinking up at the scary woman. "Right, what he said."

He nodded rapidly, eyes wide.

Kate frowned, before snagging the prince by the ear. "Look how dirty you are, climbing through a window when you were missing for so long! Get cleaned up! I'll show your little friend out."

He squeaked. "No! I invited her over to see the castle!"

The girl yelped a bit as a guard came out of nowhere and snagged her arm. _Ah, crap_. If they found the gun on her...

"Why would you do something like that! Come now, dinner is to be served soon..."

"No!" Joshua suddenly stood up, chin up, and his aura flared up in dancing colors of blue and gold, lighting the whole room up as bright as day, brilliant wings showing up in blazing images behind him. "I forbid it!"

Kate blinked a bit, cringing under the light. She, after all, was not an apostle, but a human who had gained very high trust from the royal family, and even to her the blessed wings of the prince were hard to look at, dazzling and absolutely breathtaking. "But, Lord Ethedrial ..." She put up her hands lightly. "She's all dirty and common, thusly she can't be running around here."

He just stood there staring at her with those big eyes. "She's my friend. Let her clean up...."

She sighed, unable to resist his command under the pressure of his holy gaze. "Fine then... George. Mary. Sara." She clapped her hands and the three servants came out, as the guard let go of the now completely dazed Rosette who was staring at the prince like he was something out of a fairy tale.

He sighed a bit, and relaxed, giving her an apologetic smile. "Sorry... see you at dinner then."

Rosette nodded almost faintly, her cheeks flushing as she tried to gather herself up, not used to being exposed to such eminence like the others who lived within these walls. "Uh yeah... I'll see you..."

- - - - - - -

Azu meanwhile lead Chrno right through the front gate, arm in arm, licking ice cream cones, and made it inside easily. "This is the foyer..." She pointed out, smiling sweetly, motioning to the room that was about the size of Rosette's whole ship.

He stared around with wide eyes. "Wow... it's big...."

"Yeah!" She nodded sweetly, as a few servants came rushing up. "Say, since your friend is here, do you think you could stay for dinner?" She gave him the cutest look she could muster.

He looked uncertain. "Um... well...." He glanced back over his shoulder. " I really should meet up with her and ask..."

She clapped her hands, "Then might as well get ready if you can! Better safe than sorry right?" Suddenly, the servants mobbed him and dragged him off, "See you in a bit!"

The servants dragged the boy into a luxurious bath, cleaning scrubbing and washing without looking at his naked form at all despite it's oddities, (such talent) before drying him off, combing out his long hair, and smoothing it with expensive agents and oils, along with his tanned skin, and offered him gorgeous royal clothing, leaving him to get dressed, now poofed, primped and beautiful.

He sat there, rigid through half of it, knowing that any minute they were going to figure it out... after all, wings and horns were kind of obvious when they were... doing what they were doing... but amazingly... they didn't even notice, and he was left there, dressed in very plush outfits, completely baffled, looking like a little prince in his own right. Chrno poked at the thin gold circlet on his head, curiously. It was... so shiny…

Azmaria poked her head around the corner, nervously wondering where the young man was. "Chrno? Chrno? Where are you...?"

He nervously stepped outside, glancing down the corridor in every direction... maybe if he snuck around and explored...All he had to do was find down, right?

"Ah! There you are!" Az exclaimed, sneaking up behind the demon. "I was searching all over for you!"

He jumped a bit, but turned quickly, long hair loose and flowing, not braided any more, good thing since it was hiding his ears and horns. "Uhhh... sorry, I got lost?"

She blushed a bit at the sight of him, looking completely gorgeous in her pale blue dress and soft flowing hair. "Come on, it's this way."

He gulped a bit, staring at her with wide eyes. Wow... she was.. gorgeous... He followed her almost on autopilot.

Azmaria smiled, offering her arm. "You'll like dinner, the food is fantastic.."

He took it lightly, blushing and nodded a bit. "Um... who all is going to be there?"

"Be there? Me you, Joshua and Rosette no doubt. No one else normally joins us." She blushed, moving within the castle.

He relaxed a bit at that. "Oh ok...."

She nodded happily, "Lets go! They should be ready for us now." He threw glances at her, curiously, as they walked along. After all she WAS cute. Azmaria lead him into the dining room, both of them seated along the long, overflowing table, waiting for their companions. "Go ahead, have some. " She urged cutely, offering him a grape. He took it cutely, and peered at the huge fruit in his hand, and then cutely bit into it with his fangs.

"What's taking them so long….?"

- - - - -

Rosette sighed heavily, staring at her reflection. Dear god. She had sworn… SWORN that she'd never wear another dress since she was 8. Why was she now? WHYY?!

There was a soft knock at her door, interrupting her thoughts. "Rosette?"

Rosette turned a bit, the soft curls bouncing against her face and shoulders as she blushed, staring at herself in the mirror once more, before moving to the door, but didn't open it. "Yeah?"

Joshua simply opened the door anyway, in the formal wear of the prince, a fine white outfit trimmed in gold, the insignia of wings emblazed on his chest. "Um....." All speech left him, as his eyes went wide at the sight of her.

The blonde blushed, looking him over once before pressing her hands to the soft cream dress, scratching behind one bedazzled ear. "Uh, I don't look ridiculous do I? I haven't worn a dress since I was eight..."

"No!" He gasped like a fish for a moment, before finding his voice. "You look... lovely." He took both her hands, eyes sparkling.

She blinked. "Eh? Really?" She thought she looked stuffed, fake.

He shook his head quickly. "You look great!"

A warm blush crept up her cheeks "Ah….thanks."

He grinned and bowed lightly, offering an arm. "Shall we?"

She nodded, taking his arm politely, looking for all the world like an angel, even more than maybe some of her apostle counterparts. "For food? I'd do what ever you asked."

He laughed at that, and led her down the halls like a gentleman, and then towards the grand staircase leading down into the main foye. She followed on his arm, her eyes distant as she remembered the kidding jests that she and Joshua would have about getting married when they were older, and he would lead her along in the same fashion, arm in arm, a towel as her veil and a leaf as his bowtie. As silly as it sounded, it was a fond memory that she pushed to the back of her mind, as they entered the dining room.

"I swear Chrno, you are too cute for your own good." Rosette blurted loudly before she blushed _Not to mention completely handsome with your hair down..._

The young demon looked up, and turned pink. "Eh...eh....." His head went down and hair hid his blushing face as he sat there completely abashed.

Joshua blinked. "Are you SURE that Chrno's not a girl?"

Rosette laughed, smirking a bit over at the boy. "Oh yes. I'm sure." _And he's a damn good kisser to boot._

Azu puffed up her cheeks a bit. "Hey! Ethedrial!" She said, using his birth name, "That's mean! He's more of a man then you are!" Oh yes, that would get to him.

Joshua just blinked and then turned pink. "Hey!" He stood up taller. "Just because he beat me doesn't mean…"

Azu latched onto the demon's arm, huffing a bit. "Just because he's not as childish as you are."

"Heyyyy how do you know!"

Chrno snuck another grape, listening with wide eyes.

Rosette just grinned a bit. "You do kiss like a little kid." She said under her breath about the prince.

His eyes darted over at her, and his cheeks turned cherry and he ducked to hide again.

"Humph!" Joshua just shrugged and sat down.

Azmaria stuck out her tongue, before patting Chrno's hand, blushing. "I'm sure you don't kiss like a little kid."

He coughed a bit, glancing over at her shyly. "Um...."

Joshua just stuck his tongue out. "I bet I can do better......."

The blonde just grinned more, sitting down next to Joshua and swirled the wine in front of her. "So... the walls don't have ears, do they?"

He blinked and then glanced over at them. "Eh? Ears?"

Chrno sweatdropped. Even he wasn't that bad.

Rosette nodded, trying to get the prince to be at least a bit more serious. "Yeah. No one can hear us?"

Azmaria wasn't really paying attention, blushing so much as she told herself she'd prove that Chrno didn't kiss childishly by the end of the night.

"Um....." He stood up and with a brief glow of light, the walls suddenly were shimmering. "Now they can't."

She smiled up at him, letting the soft curls fall on her cheeks. "Thanks Joshua. I owe you another favor of your choice." She shifted in her seat, "So... how are we going to pull this off.."

"Well..." He looked thoughtful. "I think I know where they are.... if we can create a distraction to bother the guards, we can dress them up and make them run out in the chaos..."

She nodded, looking slightly distant. "Right...." Half of her desperately wanted to take the young apostle along with her.

"Chrno?"

He looked up almost startled, fork halfway to his mouth. "Wha?"

She smiled at him. "Take care of Azmaria, ok? I want you three to get the crew, I'll distract them, meet me at the ship."

Azumaria blinked a bit with surprise, and some excitement. Wait, she was coming? Oh well. Sounded like fun.

Chrno however, blinked and then looked worried. "Wait... is that safe.... maybe I should distract them...?"

Rosette stuck out her tongue. "I'm a girl, distraction is all that is needed, you will end up getting shot at."

He frowned, concerned. "But if they shoot at you, you'll get hurt."

"They won't shoot." She reassured him, standing up and finangling her dress to sit lower on her chest, and rumpled her hair a bit, picking up the bottle with a sultry look towards the prince, faking drunk. "Right, Prinshy... would you shoot?" She sidled up to him, hugging his arm to her chest with one arm.

He squeaked a bit at her, eyes going wide. "I... I... I wouldn't....!"

Chrno sighed. "Well... as long as you're ok. I guess Yuan's around somewhere."

She laughed a bit, patting Joshua on the arm. "Yeah. I'll be fine." She snagged a large sandwich, inhaling it in seconds. "I'll meet you in twenty then! " She swirled the bottle and moved to leave.

"W...wait!" He jumped up, eyes wide. "You're not going to even sit for a bit...?"

She cocked her head to the side. "The longer we wait, the longer Stella's in danger of being raped."

Chrno's head snapped up. "Raped?!"

She nodded, her eyes dark. "Yeah. That's what they would have done had you not stopped them on the ship. Stella can probably hold them off with her jewels, but who knows when they'll wear out."

His eyes darkened at that, and his whole demeanor changed, and the room dropped a couple degrees. "I understand. I'll find them."

She nodded, smiling at him softly, before giving Joshua a soft peck on the cheek. "Thanks for everything." And with that, she disappeared out the door, intent on her goal.

Chrno looked up at the two Apostles, and blinked seriously. "Should we...?"

"Yeah." Joshua stood up and nodded. "Come on... let's check the dungeon."

Azmaria stood, smoothing her dress a bit, and scanned the castle. "Left, there's a clear path... we shouldn't be bothered until we turn around maybe, that is, if Rosette doesn't get them away in time."

Joshua stood and grinned with some hidden excitement, despite the serious situation. "Right. Let's go... um... you can pretend to be... a human prince maybe, Chrno."

Chrno almost laughed out loud. A human prince.... "Okay."

Chrno followed the two through the halls, and they began to head by the dungeons, which of course was nearby the barracks, where they could hear shouting, but nothing much more.

"This way." Joshua whispered, heading down the stairs towards the dingy dungeon, wrinkling his nose. Azmaria stayed close behind, hand tight in Chrno's.

Chrno glanced each way, as Joshua crept down... until they reached the bottom level where the door was guarded by the warden, who was thankfully not looking too awake, and didn't notice them.

Azmaria carefully tip-toed up to him, and stole the keys, running as fast as silence would carry her back to Chrno. "Here!"

Chrno took it, and nodded a bit, but glanced over at the sleeping warden. "How are we going to get past him.....?"

"Um... can you put him to sleep....?"

"Uh…."

Az just smiled. "Leave it to me, ok? Hide!" She quickly slipped outside and gave a nice scream. "EEEKKK THOMAS! A RAT!"

The warden jerked up. "Huh? Wha? in MY dungeon?"

"HURRY!! EEEK! ITS HORRID!"

The warden gasped, and rushed up following her. "WHERE?"

Chrno quickly slid past, and unlocked the door, and crept in with Joshua

The crew looked up at Chrno as the three entered, then surged to their feet, excitement rippling through the dingy cramped cell. "CHRNO!" One of the John's spoke up. "Where's the captain! Stella's been...!"

Chrno looked up, counting them all quickly. Everyone was here except Stella.... "Come on, we have to get out of here while Rosette distracts them."

They nodded and clambered out, John pointing down the hall. "They got the first mate too!"

Chrno blinked. "HUH? They got Remi?!" He slapped a hand to his forehead. "Geeze... and I thought I was useless....." He turned. "Hurry. We need to get out... where's he being kept?"

Lazy John, pointed, motioning for him to follow. "This way."

Chrno glanced over at Joshua and Azu. "Thanks for your help. If you can guide them out the rest of the way..."

Azu nodded, glancing back at the castle. "Sure. Will do!"

Joshua nodded too, guesturing to the crew. "Yeah...this way!" They clamored after them, where clothing was waiting to sneak them out, everything going perfectly smooth... at least for that group.

Chrno followed Lazy John as quickly as possible, his heart pounding. This just felt wrong... too easy....

- - - - - -

Rosette dropped down under a window of the guards barracks, her blue orbs glinting as she examined the room. 10...20...25...30...maybe 35 at most...and then, something that made her blood run cold, Stella, being dragged in to the group by her hair, and the voice of the Captain of the Guard gloating. "Finally got the bitch. Short-circuited her barrier." He threw her down. "Gave quite a fight too..."

"Damn..." Now she really wished that she HAD let Chrno go. With a gulp she stood tall, and knocked on the window, putting on the drunk whore act. "Heyyy...."

All the guards looked up, of course, and some leered. "Look... another whore to play with."

Stella's head snapped up, and she narrowed her eyes. Damn. What was Rosette doing here?!

She giggled stupidly. "Yeah! I want to play, will you come out come out!"

"Hell yeah." About ten men started her way.

"Hey..." She pouted nervously, "what about the rest of you?"

"Hah not so fast, we're bringin' ya in here to join, bitch."

_Eh?_ Well, that wasn't good, with four walls to stop her retreat... "Is she staying?" She tried to sound disgusted.

They just laughed, and all 10 surrounded her.

Alright, new tactic, this one wasn't going to work. She dropped the bottle and pulled herself straight. "Fine, enough. I've come for her." It was obvious who she was. "I don't care about the rest of the crew, they can rot, but I wont allow you to take her." Her gun was out in a flash, aimed right at the leader. "I propose a trade."

All of them stared at her, and laughed, turning with leering grins. "Like hell!"

Rosette cursed, diving under the group into the window to snatch Stella's hand, wrenching her out the door and locking it after her. "RUN!" With a deliberate aim, she fired. Three of her bullets hit their mark... just 30 more of the bastards to go…

The men roared, and all took up arms. Stella cursed, but knew she couldn't help other than getting the others free to save her, since she was deprived of her jewels, and tore down the hall, cursing all the way. Within seconds the door burst open, and the men took after the two women... and 30 full guardsmen were not a thing to laugh at, they were powerful, strong, and tough.

Damn. This wasn't good, if they unarmed her... Rosette paled at the thought, and aimed her gun at the running guards, taking out four... five... ten...

The men weren't dumb either. They split up down the corridors, aiming to head them off.

"Stella... I want you to go... down there... Hide! And then when they pass, take off back where we came!" Rosette huffed, rounding the corner. "NOW!" She shoved the girl into a closet, sending her tumbling into the packed room before speeding past the doors. "Damn this was supposed to be easy!"

As soon as she no longer heard footsteps, Stella poked her head out and slipped silently into the night, heading as fast as she could to the ship, drawing the flooding re-inforcements that were streaming out of the barracks, hoping to God that Rosette was heading there too.

"Damn....Why me?? Why always me??" Rosette pounded down the corridors, becoming slightly panicked as she was starting to run out of ammo. The men all began to close in on her as she found herself cornered at a dead end, leering, and pissed off now... She looked nervously around, at least Stella was free, and as long as she went down fighting, she was alright with it. "Bring it on bastards."

The men all glared.... and began to move in.

She gave them a defiant glare, and held up her fists, dropping the dead guns to the ground. Joshua, wherever you are, I do hope that you are happy...

- - - - - -

"Right here." John pointed at the cell, grinning at Remi, who he was sure to give a hard time later, especially given the way he'd been 'escorted' in.

Chrno stood on his tiptoes to see thorugh the barred small window. "Yuan?"

"Chrno, thank God...." The First Mate stood up and walked over, peering out, with a sour look. "Open the door and get met out."

Chrno grabbed the key, and jammed it in the lock, frustrated as it wouldn't open, just as something very inopportune happened.

As the men were closing in around Rosette, the cornered Pirate Captain found herself pushed against the stone wall, and her hand searched for something, anything, to throw at the closing men. Her hand brushed over the clock in her pocket as she gave the closest man a good kick, and for a brief moment, a flash of her panic rushing through the contraption.

With a startled gasp, Chrno dropped the keys, and grabbed the door, claws digging through the gloves out of startled reflex, as his gaze looked right over his shoulder piercingly back up behind him to some unidentified location. "Rosette...."

"What?" Remi peered out, eyes narrowing.

Chrno just ignored them, eyes narrowed intently, and suddenly he grabbed the door by the bars and with a bellow, his form briefly glowed, tiny horns sparking, and the whole door groaned... and then the hinges snapped.

Remi blinked, staring at the boy with new respect, as he just threw the door aside, and turned tearing back up the stairs like hell itself was breaking loose.

Rosette was not in a good situation, as the men piled around her, groping at places they shouldn't, then pinned her to the ground, the leader roughly ripping at her dress. But somehow in the massive chaos and panicked knowledge of what they intended to do to her, she twisted the knob to the clock, as it was roughly knocked from her hands.

Abruptly beneath half the men, the floor gave way, then exploded outwards as something big, strong, and angry broke through from below.

Rosette cried out as several hands left their grabbing positions, and she managed to squirm out from the disgusting hands of the man on top of her as they was thrown back, skittering away and looking for the source of her salvation with a pounding heart.

Thirty men really didn't have much of a chance against a furious demon.... as ten of them were obliterated in one blast, five more enveloped in fine white mist that wrapped around, entombing them in eternal statues, five missing various body parts in three split seconds, and the rest staring wide eyed, at the glowing bloody demon stalking right for them with glowing eyes and bloody talons.

The Captain of the Guard gasped, frantically digging for one of the most powerful weapons they were allowed, and aimed his shaking grip at the demon, firing once... twice... three times...

Chrno didn't even flinch, though the bullets hit him, he didn't seem to care. He just stalked right up to the leader, and grabbed his throat, talons digging into his neck. The man gagged, his hands frantically gripping at the creature's wrist, his eyes bulging as he tried to escape. "Bastard... Let go... you monster."

Chrno didn't even flinch, just squeezed. The man's neck snapped, then he just turned to ash in his hand as a flood of power exploded out from the demon's hand.

Rosette watched all this with wide eyes, cuddled up in the corner like a frightened child as the entire guard assembly was destroyed in a matter of moments, and all that was left was she and the maddened demon, amongst the garden of corpses. He stood there, tall and straight, power practically dripping off of him in waves, as he turned slowly towards her, hair waving around him in soft ripples, eyes solid gold glowing points. She slowly stood, holding the shreds of her remaining clothing close, and flattened against the wall, his strong gaze almost frightening. "Chrno..." She asked in barely a whisper.

The golden glow dimmed in his eyes a bit, but his expression was still firm and lacking much trace of softness. "Come." His hand extended towards her, blood evaporating from it as he did so.

She hesitated, having to force herself to take a step forward, but did so anyway, reaching out a bruised hand to set it in his own, looking up into his eyes with shortened breath, and strong thanks.

He pulled her close to him, strong arms wrapping around her, and wings snapping out, and with a few steps he ran towards the nearest balcony, and tore through it, speeding off into the sky above the city, as the alarms were being raised, and the shimmer of the holy barriers began to erect.

She clung to him tightly, her heart pounding as she just felt utterly revolted with herself. Ugh. They had touched her...UGH..."Thank you." She looked over the city, frowning at the holy wards. "Did you get everyone...?"

"Don't thank me yet." He warned quietly, throwing a glance over his head at the spires beginning to rise from the center of the citadel. "Everyone's on their way.... but we may not make it out of here..."

She cursed under her breath, "Chrno, you can go faster without having to worry about me, just set me down and get the hell out of here, I'll be fine."

He shook his head. "I don't think so." He said in a tone that definitely warranted no argument. "Besides, it's too late to escape... our best bet is to create a distraction and...." He dove to the side suddenly as several bright blue beams shot toward them from the towers, hissing through the air like hot steam.

She gasped, clinging tighter to his neck as they span off, looking back at the citadel with a horrified look. "If that hits you..." It would cause a nice tingling feeling for her, and kill him out right. "Chrno!"

"I know." He said through grit teeth, spiraling down towards the city, as people ran screaming from the chaos of the towers, and a demon in their midst.

God, if she got him killed she'd never forgive herself. She clutched at the watch she had snagged before joining him tightly, looking around frantically, catching sight of the boarded ship. They needed to leave now, while they created a diversion to help them escape. "Distraction... what do you have in mind..."

His eyes darted down towards the ship, where two glowing forms were standing, looking indecisive as to what to do. "If they can help them..."

"But." Rosette growled a bit, her hair whipping about her face out of the curls almost painfully. "How can we reach them without drawing attention to them?"

"We'll get closer." He answered, diving down towards the ship in a steep decline.

"What can we do, Joshua?" Azmaria whimpered, looking frightened up at the blonde pirate clutched in some horrible demon's arms.

"I don't know..." Joshua's eyes were wide, staring up at the demon, as the beams shot around it. "We have to stop him from harming her!"

Azmaria whimpered a bit, before putting her hands out and spreading her wings far out, calling forth with a soft low song a long transparent sword, that solidified slightly, humming with astral as the girl grew a bit pale from the exhaustion. "Take this... Go save her..."

Joshua nodded, taking it and standing firm, then spreading his wings and taking to the air, sword aimed at him. "DIE DEMON!"

Rosette gasped and clung to him tightly as they abruptly swirled violently, almost feeling as if she was going to be jarred out of his arms, as the Apostle prince lunged at them without warning. "Joshua don't!" She tried to shout over the roaring wind and the blue streak of energy that crackled right next to their ears.

Joshua whirled around, wings spread, sword rotating as he rushed around and dove straight down aiming for the demon's back, completely not hearing her, focused on the simple task of saving his friend whom he believed to be in danger.

Chrno gasped with a faint intake of breath, and wobbled in the air a bit as the smell of something burning filled the air around them, as he swerved to miss Joshua's downthrust, and caught the edge of one of the blue blasts instead with a pained cry.

Damn it! Rosette cursed under her breath, feeling completely useless as she craned her neck to watch Joshua pass them bye. _What is he..?!_ She realized suddenly that the prince hadn't seen Chrno's full demon form, and she grit her teeth, the glass of the watch bouncing against her skin about her neck as she assessed Chrno's burnt shoulder. "Damn it Chrno! Change back!" She cried out, tears welling a bit as she fought desperately to prevent more injuries.

Chrno spiraled down, wings shaking a bit as he fought the intense waves of pain from the holy energy that had completely devastated his backside, not enough to kill him, but enough to seriously disable and hurt. "If I do that..." He grit his teeth speaking in her ear. "We will crash." He pointed out, being they were still in mid-air, high above the city.

Joshua dove down after them, sword drawn, glowing as he powered up a blast at them, coming around for a second pass, one which he was intent on not missing. He was the Prince of the Apostles, it was his duity to defend his people and friends!

"Change back and he'll recognize you!" She argued, "Don't and you'll get skewered!"

Chrno just looked at her and then at the ground a good hundred feet below and shook his head a little with a frustrated sigh. It was suicide, but he held her tighter, and turned around so that his back was to the ground to dampen their fall, and with a whoosh, the light surrounded him and his last whispered words in her ear were 'find Eden', before they were falling freely through the air, Chrno's arms loosely held around her, his younger face deathly white, and his eyes rolled back in his head, pale but not completely unconscious... yet.

She squeaked a bit, hugging Chrno close as she looked up at Joshua, and then back at the rapidly growing ground, and actually for that moment wished she was something other than human. "JOSHUA!!"

Suddenly not only was the target moving away, it was twice as small... and with a sudden stab to the heart, Joshua recognized the peril, and just plain dropped the sword, and dove for her, grabbing onto her shoulders as she fell. "AZ!"

The small girl gasped, and through her labored breath spread her wings and kicked off, flying up to help, wrapping her arms about the unconscious Chrno, and sucking in the concentrated astral that filled the city air, lighting up her bright wings so that she could slow down her own burdan, leaving Joshua with the other. But Azu was still going down a might too fast, as the crew scrambled off the ship, to go all down in a pile as they caught her and the unconscious demon.

Remi watched as everything went down in a pile of tangled limbs and sudden cries, the chaos around him having taken his attention from trying to get the ship out of the harbor. "What the.... bloody helll.... ELDER GET US OUT OF HERE!" He dashed forward just as Joshua and Rosette hit the deck, with a softer landing than the other two.

"Ack!" Rosette had to cling to the Prince tightly as she was toppled off of her feet by the vicious wrench the ship made when the Elder pushed the engines. The ship groaned, scraping against the tight clamps that had locked the ship in place, as soon as the alarm went up. Suddenly it broke free, sending those who had gotten to their feet falling back down as the ship violently tore around in a full 300 degree turn, and rocketed out of the harbor before either of the Apostles could react.

Joshua gasped in surprise as they went flying back down, and he landed right on top of Rosette, sprawling, wings going everywhere, and went sliding down across the ship as it wrenched away. "Wah!"

Remi clung tightly, steering the ship as best he could, as they rocketed out of the port, passing by other ships, and roaring straight for the holy barriers around the city. "Hang on!"

Azmaria squeaked in fear, as she threw up her wings and covered her precious cargo with them, putting a ball of energy around the two of them to keep the holy energy from tearing the poor demon into shreds.

Chrno's eyes slipped open as he regained conciousness, and he looked dazed, gaze drifting around as the chaos ensued all around them, barely hanging on to the beautiful figure above him, not quite understanding what was going on.

Rosette grabbed on to a thick rail and wrapped one arm about it, the other across the Prince's back, as she closed her eyes and hid her face in his neck, readying for the impact.

BOOM 

The whole ship shuddered and tore through the barrier, which wasn't solid, but like thick condensed water made of holy energy that permeated everything, to keep demons well away... The engines whined, straining against the additional pressure, before the sails groaned and the mast gave a bit of a crack, as they made it half way through, washing over the crew and destroying any of the demonic pests that had run about their grain stores, the blackened creatures falling in squeals of protest, the holy almost even too much for the humans aboard, before it came out the side, in a brilliant trail of golden white light sparkling all around them.

The fleet had no chance, as the engines flared once more, and the ship was gone in a blink.


	9. Eden

The Heart of the Astral Line 

_By: Nightelfcrawler & Amai_

_Author's note: We're insane _

**Chapter Nine: Eden **

Remi was breathing hard, looking very uncomfortable and pale as they burst through the crackling energy that made up the shield around the Apostle city, but stood up and was instantly at the wheel nonetheless, steering them away as the ship zoomed out of range before the other ships knew what had happened.

Joshua slowly opened his eyes, looking up, a bit overwhelmed. What... had... just... happened..... Azmaria gave a tiny sigh as her wings disappeared, flopping her head lightly on Chrno's chest as she panted heavily. "Did we just...?" She glanced out into the blackness of space and back at the rapidly disappearing planet.

Remi stood up, glancing over the crew, counting quickly. "Everyone accounted for?" Stella poked her head out from below deck to answer as the ones who were conscious gave a annoyed moan as a answer.

The captain was still clutched tightly onto Joshua, her face pressed to his neck and her breath warm against his throat, as she trembled a bit violently, the holy energy still leaving tingles along her arms. Joshua slowly let his wings die away, still holding her tightly to him. They were... off the planet.... he'd never been off the planet without his escort before.... he was a bit spooked, and a bit excited at the same time, and glanced around with wide eyes.

Remi sighed and slowly made his way back down, and over to his captain. "Rosette...?" He knelt down and put a soft hand on her shoulder.

She flinched a bit, but looked up, and she kept hugging onto Joshua, still half unable to believe that he wasn't her beloved brother. "Uh yeah....I'm....ok..." She said softly, hiding her face in the prince's neck once more, still shaken from the guards' attempt to rape her. Ugh... she felt sick and healthy at the same time, tired and light-headed, while extremely heavy and distant…damn that holy energy.

Remi gave her a once over then nodded and stood up glancing at the confused boy holding her close. "I'm afraid you're stuck with us for now.... though they'll no doubt want us twice as much for that..." He chuckled a bit, then glanced over at the pale girl who looked just as startled.

She looked up at him, her eyes faint as she rested her forehead on Chrno's chest, her pale hair floating about the two of them. "Ah... Mother is going to be angry..." She didn't mind as much, her hands tight on the demon's shoulders, worried at his state. Chrno was laying in her arms, shivering a little bit, as his own blood from the blackened burns on his back, and the three leaking holy bullet wounds continued to drain his life.

Remi walked over to the apostle girl and peered down carefully at her, sighing a bit, then knelt down and felt Chrno's pulse lightly with two fingers, as the boy's eyes flickered up at him. The first mate's eyes widened sharply, and he took him quickly from her. "You two, help Rosette for now." He ordered, before turning and vanishing down the stairs at a dead run.

Finally as the tremors disappeared, Rosette released Joshua, sliding back with an apologetic look, and upon hearing Remington get up and Azmaria's sharp call of Chrno's name, her expression turned worried. "What...?"

Joshua looked up and a flash of guilt crossed his face as he remembered the whole battle briefly before the chaos of plunging through the barrier. "That demon... it was him wasn't it?"

She nodded a bit, still half-pinned under his legs and unable to go after Chrno, not that she could, seeing that no one was steering the ship, and she hugged him tightly, reassuringly. "Its ok, though, you didn't know."

His eyes teared up as he gazed at her, guilt plaguing him. "I'm sorry... I didn't know... I wouldn't have... if " He bit his lip and looked down, truly crushed.

She shook her head again, pulling his neck down so that she could press her cheek to his, murmuring soft assurances into his ear, stroking his soft hair. "I know you were trying to save me, thank you. I'm sure he'll be ok."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and burst into tears, clinging tightly. "Sister.... " he whimpered, out of simple instinct, without knowing he was doing it.

Rosette stiffened, her breath cutting off as she hit the deck with a solid thunk, and her eyes widened, hugging him as she suddenly joined him in the tears, sobbing over the brother she missed, and wanted to believe so much that she had found him once more.

Down below, Remi kicked open the engine room door and stomped down with the boy in his arms. "Elder. Bullet extraction, immediately."

The Elder blinked, staring at the demon's shivering form before making a low sound in his throat and rushed into his lab, seeking out the tools needed. "Dear God, what got at him?"

Remi laid him down, face down, making sure his head was propped up so he could breathe, and tore the rest of what remained from his shirt off, showing how badly hit his back was, the wings gone, the braid a tattered crispy remains and the three throbbing red swollen holes in his torso had veins stretching out like spider webs all over his skin. "I'm guessing... a testament or three." He said grimly. If that were the case... there was nothing they could to save him... only prolong his death and make him comfortable.

The Elder's eyes widened, and he cursed a bit, snagging his messy bed, and dragged it into a deeper part of the room. "I'm going into surgery, I'll need a steady pair of hands so get Stella, You...should break the news to Rosette... She trusts you the most..." He stated as he pulled on a pair of gloves, snapping them and spreading a solve over the demon's back.

Remi nodded solemnly, glancing over at the small cross still dangling around the demon's neck. Irony at best... He sighed and gave Chrno's hand a small squeeze, which was returned lightly, to his surprise, as he turned and walked back up the stairs.

The captain finally stopped her tears, hugging Joshua to her tightly, before rubbing his back soothingly, and set him up back into a sitting position, placing her hand on his cheek. "Better now?"

He hiccupped a bit but nodded, and glanced up at her, wiping his eyes a bit. "Yeah... it's just... a lot to take in at once."

She nodded, wiping away his tears lightly. "... you really are a lot like my brother... always crying." She smiled a bit, cleaning her own eyes as she helped him stand.

He smiled a bit and stood up, rubbing his eyes. "Really? What was he like?"

She smiled softly, looking distant. "He was sweet, cheerful, had a horrible talent for Astral boarding, he cried a lot, but when he needed to be he could be the strongest person I knew, and he never gave up even with his health complications..." Tears were threatening again.

He blinked at her and hugged her lightly. "Oh... did he die?"

Soft footsteps came up behind her, as Remi paused watching the two, then glanced over to check on Azumaria. Two royal apostles. Yes, they were definitely in trouble now.

She went to open her mouth, but turned a bit as she looked over at Remington, fighting away the tears. "Ah... Yuan... is Chrno alright?"

The First Mate glanced back over at her and then sighed lightly and lowered his gaze. "Rosette. We need to talk."

She stopped rubbing one eye, her small smile fading as she gulped a bit, pulling from Joshua's arms, a bit afraid. "... What is it?"

He took her aside and put a hand on her shoulder lowering his voice. "I don't have to remind you what Testament bullets do... Chrno was hit by three of them."

She stiffened, her breath catching a bit in her lungs before she nodded, holding back a ragged breath. "No... is there any way to..."

He shook his head slowly, eyes closing. "The Elder has him in surgery with Stella... he can buy him time, but that's all." His blue eyes opened and fixed her with a sad look reflected back. He knew she was fond of him, and to tell the truth, so was he, he was a good kid.... "We have to decide what to do now... let him suffer for a few more days of life, or end his pain."

She shuttered a bit, closing her eyes as she centered herself, opening them again so that they were guarded, forcing up a damage shield. "I'm going to see him... and then I'll make a decision..." She said softly, pressing a hand to the clock, "Set a course for open space, and try and find out what you can about... Eden... I'll be back."

"Eden?" He asked, blinking in surprise. What the heck was..? "Very well..." His eyes followed her as she vanished down the stairs into the hold.

Rosette slowly made her way down below, her breath short and ragged as she tried to control herself, the thought that because of her Chrno was going to die tearing her heart in two, before she slowly opened the door to the surgery, watching as Stella and the Elder looked up at her.

There wasn't time of course to knock a demon out, considering special drugs were required, so Chrno's eyes were still half-open, but his fists were clenched and his mouth a thin line of silence as he bore it without flinching. But as she entered, he sensed her presence, and his eyes flickered to the side.

"How is he?" The captain asked in a very low voice, stepping over to place her hand into his, eyes tearing up despite herself at the sight of his back. His hand clung to her lightly, relaxing a little and a faint smile flickering across his face. There were also three gems inlayed on his forehead now, and his ears were fully elongated.

"It depends...." The Elder answered, his eyes flickering to the three remains of the bullets that had been in Chrno's form, now laying on a tray to the side. "The Testaments may be out, but their power is spreading through his system. At least the holy burns were righted by the solvent in time..." He seemed sad, "There's a very thin margin, Rosette, and it will be very painful for him..."

She let out a slightly shuttering breath, kneeling down next to the demon, not once letting go of his hand as she pressed a hand to his cheek. "How do you feel?"

He seemed to be half-listening, as an ear flicked lightly, and his gaze lifted up to her and he smiled faintly. "I'm ok... I'm sure... it'll work out."

She turned her head and forced back her tears, breathing in raggedly before she kissed his hand, tears splashing on his hand. "Do what ever you have to do to save him, Elder."

The elder nodded sadly. "Very well. I'll do what I can."

He held onto her hand tighter, afraid she might leave, as he looked up at her with veiled eyes. "Did... we save them? Stella, Yuan and the others? Is Joshua ok...? And Azu...?"

She nodded, forcing back the tears. "Yes. We saved them all." She brushed his bangs back, rubbing her thumb on his cheek, afraid that he would leave her in another way. "Is there anything I can get you?"

He just smiled and shook his head lightly, his eyes slipping closed as his hand tightened against hers. "No.... I'm fine....as long as everyone's safe."

She let out a low curse, squeezing his hand again in faint agony over the fact that she couldn't do anything once again, hearing the old man made a small low sound as he pressed a needle into Chrno's other wrist, filling it with the dark liquid.

His body jerked a little as the Elder injected whatever it was he put in, and his eyes started to droop, though he looked like he wanted to fight it to stay awake.

"Chrno my boy, stay awake." The Elder insisted, rubbing the mark that he had just made, "This'll slow down the poison, but if you go to sleep..."

That made Rosette nearly frantic, as she rubbed his hand soothingly, trying to keep him awake. "Come on, Chrno, talk to me. What do you want to do most in the world, I'll do it for you."

He made a small noise in his throat, and forced his eyes open, trying to do as the Elder said, his heart pounding hard as he felt a coldness trying to claim him. He brought his gaze onto hers, focusing on her bright eyes, were they filled with tears...? For him...? why....? "Do most....?" He asked softly, almost dreamily. "See the worlds.... fall in love.... watch shooting stars...... go swimming...."

She gave a soft whimper, her heart feeling like it was going to tear in two. "Ok. I'll take you wherever you want, we can go swimming at the most beautiful Astral springs I know of, the entire planet is covered in them, makes you feel like you're in heaven. The asteroid showers are normal there too, that's two birds with one stone..." She choked up on the falling in love part, "I can't... fall in love for you... but..." She whimpered a bit, "Anything else, just ask..."

He just smiled and squeezed her hand a little more, with a small sigh. "You've already.... done so much for me... I couldn't be happier... really..."

The Elder cursed a bit, flicking his needle a bit. "Damn..." He looked desperate. "In this form, he doesn't have any of his natural demonic enzymes to fight off the Testament. If we could loosen the seal maybe... but without it..." He checked Chrno's pulse which was slowing.

Chrno just smiled lightly, not seeming to really be aware of the danger, just comforted that Rosette was near and within sight. The runes at the back of his neck were unmarred thankfully, and were throbbing a bit almost as if corroborating the Elder's theory.

Rosette whimpered a bit, brushing her tears from her eyes before giving his hand a tight squeeze before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, hers trembling against his slightly cold ones. "Hang on ok? Promise me? This might hurt a bit."

He just murmured something quietly, more of a mumble than anything, not really in a position to refuse anything. Off to the side, the door opened, and Remi stood there quietly watching, with Joshua poking his head in, looking worried.

She released his hand, stepping slightly out of his vision, and carefully turned the knob on her wrist band, praying to all that was holy that he'd be ok.

There was a small spark from the watch, as the gears groaned trying to snap all the way open. On the table, his body shuddered and shimmered, an illusion of his older self shining through, fading, shining through a bit more, fading, as if fighting to wrest control. It had been such a short time since the thing had been opened previously, but considering this was life or death, it had to be done. Finally, with a small crackle at the clock and at the rune at his neck, his form wavered before stopping in it's full form, his eyes closed, but breathing obviously easier.

She quickly moved to his side, pressing a hand to his cheek. "Chrno? Can you hear me?"

His eyes flickered once, then opened, focusing on her slowly, before an almost awed look crossed his face. "Wow...."

She blinked a bit, wrinkling her eyebrows up. "Wow? Chrno?" His eyes were still wide and almost childish in nature, with an almost stunned reflection in his gaze as he stared back at her. She began to get a bit worried, checking his pulse that was a bit stronger. "Chrno, answer me. Come on? Can you hear me?"

He blinked at her, and a puzzled look crossed his face. "Of course I can...." He still looked a little dazed though, since she hadn't opened the seal all the way, it came from the confusion thereof.

She bit her lip, pressing a hand to his chest, running a thumb over the holes that were trying to heal up, before she made a little sigh. "Um, Chrno... What was Eden? Do you know?"

"Eden....?" he blinked looking a little confused, then closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate a little.... then finally opened his eyes again, and nodded. "Um... yeah. I think so."

"Where is it?" She asked just as softly, not wanting to push him to far while he was healing. "How do we get there?"

His gaze strayed to the glowing clock and his hand reached out to it, and grasped it. She carefully extracted it from her neck and handed it to him, watching carefully. He pushed his thumb on the very center switch that had been spun partially open, and pressed down. The face lit-up red, then began to blink. His hand held it back out to her. "This'll chase it down?" She asked softly, brushing his bangs from his face, biting her bottom lip, and slipping her other hand into his once she took the clock back.

"No." he said almost sleepily, sighing a little. "They'll find us...."

She nodded, not all that happy about that, but kissed his knuckles. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm... weird...." He replied with that same detached tone. "It's as if I'm two people at once..... it's really, really weird...."

She nodded, not really understanding as much as just agreeing with him. "Shh then, just rest."

He nodded lightly, and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly, the faint healing patterns creeping up the side of his back already, working on doing what the salve had started.

Remi walked over slowly, putting a hand on her shoulder as he glanced at the Elder. "Will he be ok?"

She sighed a bit, slumping down at his side and resting her forehead on the bed next to him, shuttering slightly and with a whimper, completely exhausted. "Elder?"

The Elder checked a few things, before sighing a bit. "Give him the night, if he survives, he should be ok."

"Is there... anything I can do?" Joshua walked up hesitantly, glancing down at the demon with concern and guilt.

Rosette looked to the side up at him, before giving him a faint smile. "You've done enough, you gave us the chance to save everyone... Holy energy will just damage him more..."

He bit his lip, but nodded a little at that, understanding. Didn't mean he had to like it.

- - - - - - - - -

Azmaria sat lightly at the demon's side, out cold, her hair sprawled across his chest as her own rose and fell slowly, as she had taken Rosette's post in the middle of the night, nearly having to have Joshua pry her from the room to get some sleep. His condition had both improved. and worsened. Improved in that the burns were no longer raw and horrible looking, but merely a shade of deep red, as his body continued to heal. The bullet wounds however, while not puffy and clearly inflamed any longer, the spider web tendrils had spread and were all interlaced through his chest and down his neck and arms. His breathing was starting to be heavier, but still regular, and a fine sheen of sweat covered his brow.

Rosette sat out on the very tip top of the ship, a tiny outstretch of wood above the crow's nest, that couldn't be reached lest you have wings, and thusly her own mechanical ones lay limply at her sides, too afraid to sleep, too tired to deal with anyone. It was silent outside... they were in a heavy fog-like astral bank that was hard to see through unless you had navigation equipment. The quiet hung around like a blanket, smothering everything.

Then suddenly... above Rosette, like a silent ghost ship, the bottom of a ship descended, running silent, hull polished and fine, and very large. Rosette looked up, gasping slightly as she leaned backwards, spreading her wings wide and just falling backwards to land lightly on her feet on the deck, the contraptions glowing in the thick energy wrap, and she stepped up to the wheel, turning the ship slightly to get a good look at the newcomer. The ship smoothly glided down into a matched course directly next to them... but not before the glowing letters on the side that seemed to be lit from within were clearly visible... E.D.E.N.

She whistled low in her throat, staying nice and silent as if afraid to break the thick calm, and reached down, beeping her first mate. Within seconds, Remi was on board, gun in hand, staring at the ship. "Wasn't on radar... what kind of ship is that.....?"

She just watched the ship pull up, just barely centimeters from their own side as they cruised along, until coming to a stop deep within the fog. "Eden."

A high-pitched voice could be heard from the other side protesting noisily before something shut it up followed by cursing from another deeper male voice. The solid thunk of boots along with the faint clink of thin chains could be heard as through the fog, a tall tanned figure came walking lightly up to them, his lavender eyes glinting and an almost... self-assured smile on his face, bowing deeply and sweeping his hat off of his head. "You paged?"

Remington eyed the tall man, feeling a bit estranged at the thought that they had no idea who they were dealing with... probably demons, considering Chrno was one, but still…

The captain looked at the stranger flatly, half annoyed. "And you are?"

A lighter pair of boots thunked lighter on the deck, followed by a squeak, and a shorter figure came running through the fog, hat falling off her head, and rubbing her bum a bit, as she stopped next to the tall man, shoving glasses up her nose.

The man however, merely cocked an eyebrow, reaching out and taking Rosette's small hand in his, kissing it lightly. "I..." He smirked, "If you must know, am Aion, Captain of Eden. And that pipsqueak over there is Sheda. I do believe you have something of ours? A demon? Chrno?"

Sheda peered up at Rosette, with a flash of something indefinable in her eyes. "Where is it! I'll slap him silly for stealing it!"

Rosette took a step back, her eyes flashing. "One second. Remington. Please make our... guests... comfy. " She turned swiftly, giving them on odd look before patting her first mate's shoulder, and vanishing down below to wake their patient.

"Oh?" Aion seemed surprised, "SHE'S the captain?"

"Hey!" Sheda grinned, spreading her hands to say she was unarmed. "I respect a female captain more."

Remi nodded once, and stepped forward, pointing to a nice chest to the side. "Please place your weapons there...." His eyes were intent on the two, and glinted more as Aion acted surprised. "You have a problem with that?"

Aion just smiled, spreading his hands. "Oh no, I rather prefer it that way, easier to make treaties..." He joked, pulling out a few things and placing them in the chest. _Easier to control..._

Remi flipped a quick switch on his wrist, scanning to make sure they truly were unarmed before nodding and stepping back, a warning look in his eyes at the man.

Rosette hopped into the room, smiling a bit at the small apostle laying sprawled over the demon's chest, before shaking Chrno a bit. "Yo... wake up. Do you know an Aion?"

His breathing was obviously strained by now, but as she shook him, his eyes half-opened, shot through with red lines. "Aion...? Uh... yeah.... captain... of Eden..."

She nodded, trembling a bit at his new condition. "Alright. They are here, I'm bringing them down..." He just nodded faintly, eyes slipping closed again as he continued to struggle with breathing.

She didn't hesitate a moment more, and went running up the stairs, bursting up onto deck. "Come on, hurry. He's badly injured..."

Sheda's head snapped up instantly. "What? Why the hell didn't you say so before?"

Aion frowned too, standing up. "How bad is it?"

"We didn't think he'd survive the night." Remington said somberly. "He's a bit stronger than we thought, but..."

Rosette just looked exasperated. "Come on, no time to waste. They were Testaments...." She motioned for them to follow.

"Testaments? Bloody menace those things are." Sheda growled, stomping after her quickly, something long and sleek sliding out from around her waist where it'd been hiding, a black furred tail with a white tip.

Aion followed, slipping by the First mate without even a second glance, his shoulder bumping his. "Great bloody care you take of your prisoners."

Remi's eyes narrowed as he pulled up taking the rear behind them, teeth gritting. He didn't like his attitude. "He's a crewmember. Not a prisoner."

Aion looked over his shoulder at him, lavender eyes flat. "Impossible, he is a crew member of the Eden. I do intend on having him back."

Remi frowned a bit at that. _Really now...._ Well he didn't press the issue, and followed him, fingering his gun worriedly. If they took him by force... they wouldn't go quietly.

Rosette didn't hear any of their chatter, instead was ahead of them all, opening the door swiftly and letting the cat-girl follow her. "We have the seal propped, but it doesn't seem to be helping anymore."

"SEAL?" Sheda screeched, barging in. "WHAT seal?!" She ran in, and stopped, seeing him laying there, and ran forward instantly, shoving anyone aside, and began to examine him.

Aion's eyes narrowed with cold fury as well. "What were you doing to him...."

Rosette looked up stiffly. "We weren't doing anything to him, he was sealed when we found him..."

Aion just ignored her, taking Chrno's pulse before sighing. "Sheda, grab his stuff, we're taking him out."

"Aye." Sheda instantly turned, expectantly looking at Rosette. "Where is his stuff?"

"Now wait just one minute.... You can't take him." Rosette growled a bit, placing a hand on the demon's chest, emotions taking over her rational. "I won't let you."

Sheda's eyes narrowed dangerously, and a furious look crossed her normally cheerful face. "Now YOU look... he's OUR companion, and if he dies because you're playing the 'you're too dangerous' card......"

"Then I'm coming with you!" Rosette argued back, "To make sure he comes back!"

She threw her hands up. "What do I care! Fine! Just LET ME TAKE HIM before he drops dead right here! You're lucky he hasn't yet! If he's this bad, it's serious!"

Rosette nodded sharply, giving a brief command as one of the sailors went running for Chrno's stuff, and leaned over the demon as Aion stepped up, looming at his side, worried at his condition.

Chrno's eyes half-slid open, awakened by the confusion all around him, and his hand reached out and found Rosette's without much hesitation, giving it a light squeeze. "I'll be fine....."

"You." Sheda pointed at Remi. "Help Aion carry him."

Azmaria looked between them, quiet for most of the argument, before she realized what was going on. "Ah! You're taking him? Let me come too!"

Remi's eyes narrowed a bit at being ordered, but he glanced over at Aion, then turned as Az spoke up. "Your highness... I really don't think...."

"Me too..." Joshua said firmly stepping up next to her. "After all, it's partially my fault."

Aion gave both of them a particular look as he scooped up Chrno's shoulders. "You two? What ever you see fit, your Highnesses, I just warn you, we ARE demons." That was punctuated with a bit of a smirk.

"Sure, why not." Sheda muttered irritably. "Invite the whole boat! Who cares."

Joshua glanced over at Chrno then back up at Aion and nodded once firmly. "I know."

Rosette gave the Elder a firm look as he came wobbling in. "Take care of the ship, we ALL will be back."

"Very well then." Remington grabbed a firm hand of Chrno's knees and scooped him up with a cooperative effort.

Aion lead the way out of the room, followed closely at the side by the captain and behind her, Azmaria, up the stairs and out on the deck easily, as if Chrno weight naught but a feather. "Oi! Jenai! Set up a bunk in the medic's, we've got incoming."

A voice drifted out from the fog. "Aye, aye."

Sheda just leapt into the fog, vanishing, with a thunk of feet heard as she landed on deck and began scrambling downstairs. Remi murmured some orders to a sailor, basically asking him to keep a lookout and keep in touch if anything happened, before turning to Aion and raising an eyebrow. Just how were they getting him OVER there?

Aion easily shifted into his demonic form, his wings snapping out taunt before he maneuvered Chrno bridal style in his arms, looking a bit awkward, "Good luck, kids." And with a swift flap, he was easily out of the ship into the fog.

Remi frowned but glanced over at Joshua, Az and Rosette. "You're sure?"

"AH AH!" Rosette gasped a bit, hopping over quickly before she could loose sight of them, landing with a bit of a wobble on the opposing deck, nearly toppling into the void that was in-between them, not even HEARING Remington at all.

Joshua's wings snapped open with a flaring glow, as he offered his arms to Rosette... but she was gone. He sighed, and followed her. Az smiled a bit nervously. "I guess that's a yes?" She spread her own wings, giving Joshua a bit of a giggle, he at least TRIED to be suave.

Chrno's eyes half-opened again, and his gaze shifted up towards Aion, almost as if trying to decide where he'd seem him before....

There was a soft swish of air from the other side, before with an easy thunk, Remi hit down, boots kicking up a little dust, as he brushed his hair back, earrings jangling a bit as he shook his head, peering around. From what he could see... not only was Eden huge, but it was a fine craft.

Azmaria landed lightly, her dress swirling ethereally, opening her ruby eyes as she examined the demon ship, her heart pounding nervously as her wings dissipated. "Wow..."

"Wow..." Joshua agreed, staring up. "It's not like the liners that I've been on."

A tall figure strode out of the mist, peering down at the wobbling Rosette, and put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from toppling over, as he squinted down, patch over one eye, earrings in his ears, hair wild and unkempt, wearing something that was tight and less than modest. "Yo. Watch the edge, runt."

She looked up at him, frowning slightly at the runt comment, but balanced herself, holding herself up straight and pushed some of her bangs out of her face, obviously taken aback by his... odd... appearance... "Watch how you walk, buddy, your pants might just split."

A wide grin came across his face, showing sharp little golden fangs. "Not a bad idea, thanks."

Aion completely ignored the rest of them, quickly moving with long even steps down inside the huge ship, with just a bit of a whistle. "Hi ho. We'll get you fixed up, savvy that Chrno?"

"Um..." He murmured not really in much of a condition to protest either way. He was just focusing on breathing at the moment, which was getting more difficult by the minute.

Sheda already had the table ready, waiting for Aion to show up as she punched buttons and dragged weird gizmos over with a frenzied muttering. "Bloody barbarian humans."

Rosette pushed past Jenai quickly with a bit of a roll of her eyes, intent on where she saw Aion disappear, half eager to have Chrno healed, half afraid that he would be taken from her. When had she gotten so attached to him...? Remi ushered the others down, trailed behind by Jenai, as they entered the insides of the massive, and ornate ship.

"Here we go my friend," Aion said lightly as he stepped into that room and set the demon lightly on the table, pushing his hair out of his face and running a thumb over the headband. "They are Barbarians, right..."

Sheda reached forward and tore the headband off in one quick rip, began to hook him up to breathing apparatus, and slammed an IV into his wrist, filled with a glowing blue liquid. "At least they didn't leave the bullets IN him... that's a plus...."

Rosette quickly found the room, after a few missteps, before spotting the long black wings of Aion and slipped in quickly, moving to Chrno's side. "What are you doing to him?" She asked, not angry, just worried.

Sheda's eyes didn't move up, as she carefully strapped him into a strange harness and lifted him off the table, so she could get to his back and whistled low. "Bloody hell...... So that's why the alarms were going off max...." She shook her head, and rolled something that looked like a laser and a rolling bowling ball underneath him on a track, and it lit up, and began to roll back and forth, light hitting that exposed side of him and then going back again continuously. "Right.... ok now." she grimly turned and began flipping on switches, which showed his readings... life support, astral level, consciousness, body structure, and various other blips.

As that happened, Remi moved over to speak with Aion in a low voice. "Just who exactly is he to you.... aside from a crewmember.... we know little about him."

Aion gave him a slight look, before leaning over to check Chrno's breathing monitor for himself, lavender eyes locked on the blonde. "There is little that you need to know, mix-breed." He pushed his hair out of his face and fixed his glasses.

Remi's back went rigid at that, and his eyes flashed sharply at the demon, hand straying to his weapon before he clenched it in a fist, forcing himself to stop from drawing it.

Sheda was frowning at the monitors, staring up at it with almost a frustrated look. "No wonder he's having problems... whatever seal was placed on him is restricting his power flow...." She shoved her glasses up her nose, turning to face Rosette. "Where is the seal, and what maintains it?" Rosette blinked, and swiftly pulled the watch off, not thinking about the drastic meaning of giving her such a trinket, the gold glinting in the hard lights of the room. She took it and blinked. "It's on here? How on earth did....?" She muttered taking it, and turning it over and over, peering not opening it, and rubbing her ears lightly out of curiosity. "Somehow they tacked it onto the key.... who could have done this…Well…." she shrugged. "Let's just open it and see what happens."

Rosette blinked, putting up a hand. "Ah but, it's been opened far too often in the two days, it'll kill him, or make it worse, at least, that's what he said."

Sheda blinked and looked at her puzzled. "Make it worse? Kill him? I seriously doubt that...." But she didn't open it, merely peering over at the semi-conscious demon. "Hey, Chrno..." She poked him lightly.

Rosette watched with a bit of fear, biting her bottom lip as she sank to her knees and took Chrno's hand, whispering his name softly, just audible for a demon, squeezing his hand as a wake-up call. Why would he have told her that if it wasn't true? But she got no response.

Sheda frowned, prodding and poking him, turning him over and finding the seal, inspecting it curiously, then looking back at Rosette. "Maybe you'd better tell me how this happened.... but first we have to purge his system."

Azmaria slipped in, crossing the space of the room in a few seconds, and rested her hand on Chrno's shoulder, worried out of her mind. If only she could help...Sheda gave her, then Rosette an odd look and shook her head. "Mou... he sure attracts the oddest crowds... humans... apostles...."

Rosette just gave her the eye, before calming herself and trying to stay calm. "Is there anything I can do?"

Aion straightened himself, not speaking to the man to his side as he shifted back to his more human disguise, cracking his fingers a bit. "You could always have a... captain to captain... talk with me?" His eyes glittered a bit ferally.

"Quit it." Sheda growled at Aion, glancing back to Rosette. "You can help me move him in here." She pointed to a small hollow-looking bed in a tube, with straps and a very narrow area where you really couldn't sit up.

Aion just smirked, obviously the love appeal of all the female demons on the ship, much to a certain demon's anger. "Think about it my dear, after all, we have a joint sailor on our hands..."

"Aaaaioonnnn..." Something in Sheda's hand cracked and shattered. Rosette just gave him a look, but obviously didn't dismiss it, taking it in a purely professional way, before nodding to the cat demon and scooping up Chrno's shoulders, his head resting against the nervous thump of her heart. "Get his feet?"

Sheda nodded and grabbed his legs and lifted him up, as his head lolled against her shoulder lazily, the tattoo on his right arm clearly visible now, as well as the one she had given him... and an additional one on his upper right shoulder blade, which seemed to be consecutive with the one Sheda had on her shoulder as well.

Carefully, afraid she'd klutz out and drop him, Rosette moved the man into the bed, setting him down slowly and moving his hair out of his face almost lovingly, getting a raised eyebrow from Aion who obviously seemed a bit perturbed. "Will he be alright?"

"Probably. I've never dealt with seals before, but if it weren't for that he'd be in better shape to begin with.... but with three bullets.... that's an awful lot...." Sheda bit her lip, shoving him the rest of the way in, and slamming the lid shut, sealing him inside the small bed tube.

The young apostle moved to Remington's side, nervously watching the proceedings as she curled her arms about his large one for support, her eyes locked on her crush, terrified even though she told herself to be calm. Even if he did recover, would he be allowed to stay with them? Remi blinked a bit down at the young girl, obviously surprised by her actions, but patted her hand lightly in re-assurance.

The blonde sank into one of the chairs, looking very distraught as she rested her face in her hands, taking a long shuttering breath. "Damn it... this is all my fault."

"No it's not." Remi said firmly. "He knew what he was getting into, and went in bravely. You couldn't ask for more from him."

_If I hadn't made such a stupid mistake when trying to save Stella...everything would have been fine..._ But she nodded, not wanting to set her first mate off on a tangent. It was odd, they had been so close, since when couldn't she tell him some things? _Joshua...and now Chrno..._ She thought almost near tears. Was she bad luck?

"Well, either way." Sheda punched a button on the tube, and it lit up with a brilliant black energy, that slammed into his body, and had it been not soundproof, they'd be hearing the results of it quite clearly, as his body jerked once, and his back arched, clearly doing something drastic.

Azmaria gasped a bit, moving forward quickly. "What are you doing to him?!"

"Well, if you want him to LIVE, it has to be done. All holy energy has to leave his body, and that's not gonna be easy on him. But he's a strong boy." She patted the bed lightly. "He's been through worse."

"How long will it take?" Rosette asked in a slightly hoarse voice, her face still hidden in her hands, angry at her over emotionalism.

"A while." She answered, turning to face her. "In the meantime....."

"Shall we move to quarters?" Aion asked, filling in the blank, giving the girls the 'eye'.

Sheda's eye twitched and she actually whirled on him, eyes glowing. "AION! I'M FED-UP TO HERE WITH YOUR DAMN FLIRTIN'! YOUR BEST FRIEND IS CLOSE TO DEATH AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN BLOODY THINK OF?!"

Aion blinked a bit, his hair blown back and his glasses slipped down his nose, before he just gave her the most suave smile. "Not at all, I am just so confident that in your capable hands, he is in no trouble at all. You are just too talented, the only one I'd allow me or Chrno to be treated by. You are just that good." He purred, completely convincing.

One could see Sheda trying to resist the irresistible charm.... and failing. "Fine fine." She huffed. "Out out out then! All of ya!"

Rosette sighed, what was with this guy? He was like a hormone-packed alpha male demon. But she stood, and gave Joshua and Az a smile, knowing that they were probably less than comfortable on this ship, and gave Chrno one last hopeful look before heading towards the door after the Captain of Eden.

Remi took the two apostles, and helped them back out, as Sheda huffed and puffed, though it looked as if Josh and Az wanted to stay.... He wasn't sure they should.


	10. Separation

_By: Nightelfcrawler & Amai_

_Author's note: We're insane _

**Chapter Ten: Separation**

The sound of buzzing saws from the chair off to the side was the only sound in the room, aside from the beaming, whirring, and buzzing sounds of various machinery. That and Aion's mouth running non-stop, and his flashy smile trying to gain the normal wooing control over the females in the room. Remi was leaning against the side of the wall, listening half-heartedly, half-sleeping himself, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. . Azmaria sat on one of the plush chairs, her eyes half-lidded staring at the cup in her hands, completely out cold. No one would know... Of course... Joshua was the only one paying complete rapt attention. "REALLY?! Cool!"

The only person blissfully unaware of the babble, was the one in the tube... who twitched a little, as one of the monitor's pace sped up slightly. Rosette's ear twitched at the small beeping sound that had gone off evenly her entire chant, speed up, and she looked up past the door into the lab where small lights were dancing from the monitor, and she pursed her lips. Sheda would kill her if she bothered her one more time....ah well. "Excuse me..."

Aion blinked, giving her a rather cute look as she stood and moved past him. "Ah... but this is the best part..." Zzzz... Sheda was dead to the world..... talk about manic mood swings.... Remi glanced her way a bit, but nodded lightly. He honestly couldn't blame her... the demon just didn't ... shut... up....

The blonde captain gave him a sheepish look, squeezing Remington's shoulder meaningfully, the first unprofessional contact he had gotten from her since they had been attacked by the fleet, when before it was almost every hour something playful was done. "I'll be right back." And with that, she slipped out, to check on Chrno herself, for about the 34th time...

That provoked a small smile from him as he inclined his head lightly, watching her go down.

Nothing seemed to have changed much... Chrno was still laying in the tube, but his breathing and pulse were strong and regular now... and his eyes were half-open. Rather then return to Aion's incessant chatter, she pulled a stool up next to the glass tube, and sat down next to him, exhausted since she had yet to sleep in two days, but still happy that he was doing better. "Chrno... you are a attention seeker, aren't you."

His eyes blinked once, and his head tilted towards her, eyes focusing on her and a faint smile tugging at his lips. He mouthed her name, but since the glass was still on soundproof mode, nothing could be heard. That, of course, provoked a small smile, and a bit of tears too as well, as she pressed her hand to the glass, heart skipping a beat a bit. "Yeah. At least your brain works fine?" She looked up at the monitors that were slowly showing him moving out into the normal zone. He tried to sit up, but bonked his head on the glass, and winced, flopping back down, rubbing it with a sore look at the thing. She had to laugh, thunking her head on her side of the glass as snickers rocked her form. "Geeze..." She forced a straight face, before mouthing very clearly. "Do you feel good enough to come out?" He blinked at her, and rubbed his head a little more, and nodded a bit.

That brightened her mood, and she swiftly went to work on figuring out HOW to let him out, uttering a few pirate curses before she managed to pop a switch, which scooted the glass tube out and flipped back, leaving Chrno sitting on the bed, and the fresh air to waft in around him. She popped up her head from under the bed and grinned brightly at him, absolute glee rushing through her. _God, he's ok..._

He took a deep breath slowly, and coughed a little bit suddenly at that, wincing, but stopping after slowly taking another breath. His face wasn't pale anymore, and his back was mostly healed over, small wings re-forming on it over the healing patterned skin. He glanced down at her and smiled rather tiredly at her, but his eyes sparkled brighter. "Morning..."

She stood up, and carefully curled her arms about his neck, hugging him gently as not to aggravate anything. "Morning, moron."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her lightly, blinking a little since it was strange being so... big.... ".... sorry for making you worry."

It did feel a bit strange, that not even a month ago, she had been comforting him like a little kid, and now here she was, enveloped safe in his warm large arms, and her own arms fit about his neck almost perfectly. "Ah sorry. I'll release the jimmy we put on the seal if you want..." She said, pulling her arms from his neck to release the twist on her armband. She didn't want him to leave, and gosh damn it, if he didn't remember them, more likely he'd stay with her.

He nodded a little bit, with a slight frown as he was about to say something, but stopped, thinking better of it. She had her hand waiting on the knob, cocking her head slightly to the side as if waiting for an answer. He opened his eyes a bit, peering over at her, wondering what she was waiting for, then smiled faintly as he realized she was waiting on him. "Oh... I probably don't have much time left like that... so.... best to enjoy it while it lasts, right?"

She felt the edges of her lips tuck down a bit at that, the knowledge that he really didn't want to remember dawning on her. "Right..." And with a bit of a turn, she sealed the runes again, giving him a faint smile as he changed back. "We'll make it last forever if you want it to be so."

He shrank a few inches, but the differences between the two forms were very minor now.... the horns were smaller, no longer nearly invisible beneath his hair, his wings, though still re-growing were smaller, but not tiny anymore, and the gems still adorned his forehead... no tail yet, and the tattoo of his achievements and the one marking him Eden's crewmember were still missing. "I don't think I really have a choice Rosette....." His voice was slightly older than it had been before the seal had opened, but still not it's full deep octave of his oldest form.

Her bottom lip wobbled a bit. "Sorry.." Her voice was a bit low, fighting tears. "I shouldn't have dragged you into this without asking you first..."

"No." He said gently hugging her a little tighter, voice warm and soothing, totally blame-free. "If you hadn't, I'd still be stuck back..." He hesitated, frowning a little. "Back.... um...." He bit his lip and shook his head lightly. "Wherever.... you know...." He smiled down at her, some of the childishness still obvious in his gaze."Adventure .....excitement ... it's not something to regret.... even if I do know what I'm in store for."

She gave him a wobbling smile, her eyes crinkling up a bit as she just snuggled a bit into his arms, careful of his wounds, and just laughed a bit. "Careful there boy, you're going to make me fall for you."

He blinked and turned bright red, stuttering a little at that, his heart obviously quickening strongly against her ear, and his breathing catching a little. She just smiled sweetly, completely exhausted, and with a cute little murmur of how silly he was, fell asleep right there. He blinked a little, glancing down at her, and sighed softly, laying slowly back down on the bed, holding her close, and closed his eyes, joining her... though a sad tug crossed his mind.

---------------

Several hours later, Sheda woke with a snort, and sat up, yawning. She glanced over at the table, and blinked seeing the two of them, and stood up, grinning a little, as she made her way over. Rosette was curled up against the demon, her hands resting lightly over his shoulders so that his head rested on her upper arm, and his arms were curled around her, his wing being used as a blanket over her small form, out for the count, a peaceful smile on her face.

Aion had finally run out of things to chatter about, and stuck his head into the lab, since he just realized that Az was out cold after she went face first into the tea she was holding, and followed her eye trail, grinning widely at where Sheda was looking. "Well, well, well.."

Chrno's eyes were open, watching her with a distant look, but shifted upwards as Sheda and Aion both entered his field of vision, and carefully, without waking Rosette, sat up, shifting her to the side comfortably.

"Sooo...." Sheda tapped her foot, eyeing him. "Where HAVE you been all this time?"

Aion leaned back against the wall, grinning widely. "Really now, Chrno, I would have never thought..."

Chrno folded his hands lightly in his lap, and looked down, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Um... I'm very sorry about this.... I'm not completely clear on what he went through...."

"Who?" Sheda asked, giving him a particular look.

The tall demon leaned closer, inspecting his eyes. "Hmm, you don't remember anything, do you?"

Chrno's eyes tentatively glanced back at the violet-haired man. "Um... kind of.... before she loosened the seal, I didn't... but when she did that, some of... the things inside were released... and I had time to see for myself... who I was."

Aion raised an eyebrow, pushing some of his pale hair out of his tan features. "I see..." He grinned a bit, adjusting his glasses, "We can fix that in all due time, Chrno, and you'll be your good old self, now let's just send these humans on their way..." he danced his fingers to the side.

Chrno looked up alarmed with a flash of fear over his face quickly. "No, please don't! They're my friends.... I don't... want to leave them."

He frowned at that, not at all happy. "Does that mean you're abandoning Eden, Chrno..."

"They can't stay here forever."

He blinked up at him with a torn look. "I... I know that I used to be part of your crew but...." He looked down, some tears stinging his eyes as he fought to keep control. "I'm sorry... can I at least... finish things up there... before you finish unsealing him...? Because once he's out, I'm gone...." He trailed off in silence.

Aion gave him a long look before turning to Sheda. "I think that is a worthy request to be given." He pushed some of his hair away again, as if it was an annoyance. "On one condition." Sheda looked a little bit disturbed. She didn't like the thought of what their shipmate had been forced into, but on the other hand, she just wanted him back the way he was....

He looked up, rubbing his eyes a little. and nodded lightly. "Allright.... what?"

"You are being lead to the Heart of the Astral Line.." He chucked a pin-sized communicator to him. "When you get there, tell me, I'll be following, if they spot us, dissuade them. I will have that Heart, and unless you want me to steal it here and kick them out, you will let them lead me there."

He stared at him, and his face turned a bit pale. Blackmail...? Help him or else...? He knew dimly what was in the Heart of the Astral Line... and he knew that it wasn't a good idea to let Aion get there... He bit his lip, decisions running through his head. Finally.... he held the communicator back, not meeting Aion's eyes. "In that case... I must refuse your offer...."

Aion blinked almost startled, before his eyes narrowed almost dangerously, and he took the pin, his wings snapping out as he shifted flawlessly, and reached for the girl beside him. "If that is the case..."

Chrno's eyes widened at that, and he jumped up, turning to face him, standing directly in front of her, hands spread, a stricken look on his face. "Stop! What are you doing! She's innocent!"

Rosette shifted a bit as the raised voices woke her a bit, making a small noise in the back of her throat as she went to sit up. "Whatss...?"

Aion shifted his eyes to his sailor, before using one arm to easily swat him aside. "Innocent? I think not." His claws gleamed in the light. "She will get in the way. I apologize, Sheda, for getting your bed messy." Sheda just watched impassively, arms crossed. She wasn't about to get in the way here... this was between them.

"No!" Chrno flinched as he was thrown aside, hitting the wall and sliding down, aggravating his wounds a bit, but jumped up, and grabbed onto Aion's arm with both of his, looking up with wide fearful eyes. "Please stop! Killing her won't solve anything! Please!"

Rosette rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, not understanding what all the muffled yelling was about, as Aion turned his gaze on his crewmember. "It will solve a lot, I leave her body with her comrades on her ship,and the fleet stops chasing us. Leave her alone, she'll of course follow her little human crush and bring them along on the ride." He shook his arm, trying to get rid of him without hurting him. "Chrno, don't make me do this."

"You don't have to do this!" He begged insistently, tears running down his cheeks now. It looked strange, considering his mentality was that of a young man, but he physically looked like an older teen. "She saved my life... she showed me so much... you can't deprive her of her life as punishment for that! If anyone should die, it should be me! If you want him back so much, let them go... then unseal him the rest of the way...."

Aion opened his mouth to retort, when the solid 'click' of a Testament gun being put off safety drew his attention, over to the little blonde girl who finally got the drift of what was going on. "Oh... now look what you made her do, now her death won't be painless." He growled, not the one to be messed with.

"No!" He gasped, grabbing tighter, claws digging in as his eyes squeezed tightly shut, as he desperately held on.

"Your death ain't going to be pretty, you mean." Rosette growled low in her throat, slipping off the bed, the gun aimed firmly on him. The tall demon just trained his eyes on her, and then at the man on his arm, before he just smirked a bit. "Sheda."

Sheda just raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not compromise." She said softly. "Either allow them to accompany us, or we accompany them. It's obvious that the child in Chrno at the moment isn't going to fall for your tricks. Or...."

Aion didn't seem happy about that, dragging humans along on the ride after something like this didn't make him a joyful devil. "Or?"

She shrugged. "I could just force it open here... since some of the information on how to find it is inputted into the key. We look at it, and whoever gets there first...."

Rosette tapped her finger on the trigger. "Or, we could leave and just let you all rot."

"No!" Chrno stood up straighter, stepping between her and Aion, eyes going wildly back and forth between them. "Please... stop this! "

"Stop what?! I won't let him get to the Heart! Who knows what he'd do to it?!"

"Chrno, your little human girlfriend is testing my limits..."

He glanced at her with torn eyes, reflecting agreement with her, but desperation. These people were like family.... though he felt so far detached from them. He glanced back at Aion, his body shaking a little. "I'm sorry sir... but...." He looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "I won't let you hurt her...."

Aion's eyes narrowed again. "So be it." With a sharp snap, he shoved his hand into Chrno's middle, before tossing him aside, and faster then Rosette could blink, closed his hand around the barrel of the gun, crushing it as he lifted his other hand to strike.

Chrno's eyes went wide with surprise as he hit the wall hard, a bloody streak left against it as he slid down with a groan, shaking, as his gaze lifted, and in slow motion watched as Aion's hand came towards Rosette.... He didn't even think.... There was an explosion of light, and the clock at her wristband snapped open sparking with a brilliant gold light before dying out, which it had never done before, all glow vanishing. A very firm hand latched onto Aion's, a pair of narrowed golden eyes meeting his as he stepped up. "You moron...."

Rosette winced as the claws just caught her skin, before they were wrenched back and the strong voice of Chrno Truth, her idol, and yet, someone she now dreaded seeing, filled the area, and she looked up at the two tall strong demons, surprised as anything. Why would he...?

Sheda blinked, not having expected that obviously, and glanced curiously between the three, tail twitching.

Aion narrowed his eyes, "You of all people Chrno, should know better than this..."

"Uh huh." He said rather flatly, and just rolled his eyes. "And you've never been a good negotiator." He glanced down at his chest, putting a hand there where the blood still ran down, healing over slower than normal since his body had been taxed a lot lately. "Look what you did.... not very nice of you, brother." He sounded a little disgusted, and exasperated.

Aion just raised an eyebrow, grinning slightly, "Well, your other half was a bit stubborn for his age." He pulled back his arm slowly, as if testing Chrno's loyalties.

"My other half has been thrown into more chaos in the past month than he's had his whole life. Give him a break." He released him, but kept a wary eye still on him. "Look. I owe this girl my life, more than once... not only for finding me and taking me away from the backwater hole I'd managed to find my way to, but for sticking by my side and refusing to leave me. I like her, and her crew. Killing them not only is pointless, but it'll tick me off. So don't do it."

Rosette looked at him almost unsure, her eyebrows pushing together at his almost callous tone. What had... what had happened to the other...?

"Fine then." Aion moved swiftly, snagging the clock before looking down over his glasses at her. "You can go girl. My brother's request."

Chrno turned around, glancing over at her, gaze softening a little, in apology. "Go... take the rest of the crew and the apostles. I'll grab my things quickly."

Aion didn't seem happy about that. "Whoa. You're going with them?"

He glanced back at him and rolled his eyes a little. "You expect me to leave my board there? Don't get your hair in a bunch."

Rosette paled a bit at that. "But!"

He put a strong hand on her shoulder, turning her and pulling her along firmly. "Come on, before he changes his mind...." He glanced at Sheda sideways. "Ah... sorry about the blood on the wall..."

She just waved a hand. "Well, no worries. I'll just make you two clean it up later."

Rosette bit her lip, and looked down to the side, pulling her shoulder free trembling lightly. He was going... after that... it pissed her off... His grip held firm however, and the pressure increased slightly almost in warning, not enough to be visible to anyone, but enough to feel. She winced a bit, and her eyes drifted back to the captain of Eden who was now arguing with Sheda over cleaning up, before they disappeared around the corner, heading towards The Apostles. He was silent as they walked up, eyes shifting over to the lounging demon on deck who was gnawing on a chicken leg idly, ignoring everyone, but glanced his way, a quirked eyebrow shooting up as he saw him.

Yuan straightened as they came on deck, and looked faintly alarmed, seeing the blood running down Chrno's chest, and the upset look of his Captain. "Rosette?" He strode forward swiftly.

She looked up at him, before biting her lip and looking to the side again, her hands tightening into sharp balls, her nails cutting into her skin as she took a small shuttering breath. "Disembark. We're leaving."

"Leaving.... I see." He glanced sharply at Chrno, but turned then and gathered the other two, throwing another glance her way.

Azmaria blinked, unsure as why the Captain seemed so upset. "Already...? Alright!" She spread her wings, preparing to return to the other ship.

Rosette stayed by Chrno's side, his firm grip on her shoulder controlling and slightly angering, since she felt almost like a child being lead by an adult, unable to move without his lead.

Joshua looked worried, and glanced at Chrno with some worry. "Are you...?"

"I'll be fine. Go ahead." He nodded lightly, turning and offering his arms to Rosette, releasing his hold on her to do so.

Rosette just gave him a little glare, turning on her heel, her voice tight. "I can get there myself, thank you."

He sighed faintly, watching her, and shook his head, but let her go, simply vaulting over with ease, landing and wheezing a little, as he wobbled, grabbing the edge of the ship for support. "Ah... little overexertious..."

Rosette stepped up onto the edge of Eden, staring at the chasm that was between the ships before taking a leap over, once again, barely making the edge, and having to windmill to keep from toppling. "Ack!"

Remi came up quickly, having made it over on his own apparently, and quickly caught her arm. "Easy there..." He lowered his voice, with a glance back at the ship. "What the hell is going on?"

She snagged his hand that was holding hers, balancing herself as she stepped down, watching as the apostles landed, Az looking confused, before looking down at her feet. "Aion has the clock, and Chrno's staying with them." Her voice was extremely bitter.

He frowned. "What?" He turned on the demon, eyes narrowing angrily at him. "All this work for nothing?"

Chrno looked up just barely in time, before Remi's hand came up to enwrap around his throat, slamming him against the edge of the ship, the earrings jangling on his ears as he hit it.

Rosette went to stop him, her beads and trinkets jingling as she stepped forward, but stopped herself, her pride getting the best of her as she looked down, clenching her fists to keep from doing more. But Az on the other hand, rushed forward and started tugging on Remi's arm. "What are you doing! Let him go!"

"I knew he would betray us eventually.... What's to stop us now, since we've lost everything, from just killing him." He growled.

Chrno's eyes just narrowed a little, and his gaze went past Remi, to land on Rosette. "For crying out loud.... you two always jump to conclusions." She looked up at him confusedly, her eyes shining a bit with suppressed tears as she prompted him with her eyes to explain. His eyes bore down on her, and then flicked to the side and back meaningfully. "Don't you dare smirk back at me now. I don't expect you to give up that easily. But you're outnumbered here. Give it up for now."

She blinked again, before she finally caught hold of what he meant, and crossed her arms, letting her mouth twitch up in a tiny smile. "Give it up? I can't believe you're asking me to do that! As a pirate, I have too much pride."

He smiled faintly at that, eyes twinkling a bit, since his back was to the ship. "That pride will be the death of you if you follow us. But it's your choice. One way or the other, this will end. Now let me grab my stuff."

She shrugged lightly, before ordering Remington off, allowing Chrno to go within. "I don't see the point of grabbing it, when we take you back over, it'll be mine again." She started before dipping down below deck, leaving the apostle girl completely and utterly confused. Remi looked just as confused, but let him go, and he slipped down below to grab his things. Rosette walked calmly at the demon's side, her eyes down on the ground as she tried to contain her confusion, and not let out anything that he was planning. But DAMN it was hard. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Was he staying? She wanted to believe it so badly.

He entered his room, striding in, and beginning to grab his things, glancing up at her with a knowing look. "I have nothing to say to you, 'Captain'." He said, sounding purposely mocking, but stood, and put a finger to her lips lightly, smiling at her.

_Rosette...listen, and listen well...._ His voice came gently to her in her mind. She jumped a bit, her hand lightly lifting to her ear as she watched him, her heart jumping a bit as she heard his voice and felt his large finger against her lips, standing rigidly as if at attention, her eyes trained on his. He leaned down and tightly embraced her, rubbing her back a little. _I'm very sorry things happened this way.... I had wished they could happen otherwise... I really liked him..._

Her breath caught, and she closed her eyes, willing herself not to speak as she wrapped her arms about him slowly, her heart pounding faster than it should be and she nodded a bit, her nose rubbing against his neck as a million and one questions rushed through her mind.

_He was the me whom I wished I could have been... the me I might have been had I not been through what I have been through.... but it's possible he's not lost just yet..._ He released her and nodded lightly, turning to stuff some of his items from the box into his bag to give him something to stall for. _Check the seal... tell me what it looks like. Silently._

She blinked at that, but nodded, the thought that 'her' Chrno could return making her smile a bit, and brushed the hair away from the nape of his neck, peering at the rune.

_I haven't been through all of this to let it go to waste..._ He continued as he let her look, accidentally dropping something and uttering a curse out loud. _Aion will not get what he wants... I only wish I don't have to sacrifice our friendship in order to do that..._

She trailed a finger over it, before concentrating slightly. _All the seals are lit, but, they aren't gone just yet._

_Then there is still a chance... If we make it to her again..._ He sounded almost wistful_. Let me use one of the Elder's communicators... I promise to keep in touch... you must not follow us, he'll expect it. Instead... go to your destination. Continue as if normal._

She hesitated, trying to keep a lid on what she wanted to tell him so badly, hints of it slipping out as she pressed her hands silently but tightly onto his shoulders, forcing down a small heaving breath. She didn't just care for him. No. God. No. _O…okay._

He looked up at her, eyes querying back at her. _You can speak freely this way... is there something wrong...?_

She bit her lip, looking down at him, before shadowing her eyes with her bangs, her braids jingling. _I…love you._

He blinked at that, breath actually sucking a small bit, and a startled look crossing his face. Blank surprise registered back at her, before he seemed to pull himself together, peering at her intently. _Who... him.... or me...? And why...?_

She looked down at him, trying to put exactly what she felt into words, but unable to, the raw feelings came unbottled, drifting through the mind link as she diverted her eyes again, embarrassed as all let out, and nearly ready to bolt at the first hints of rejection. She loved him, and his other self, they were the same person... and she loved them both.

He was just floored. His other half had wanted this... badly... and hence... some of the feelings had transpired into him... but on the opposite side... he also had someone else deep in his mind.... and as her feelings flowed out into him, he felt his heart speed up, and become tugged two ways. He blinked slowly, drawing a breath. What could he tell her...

_Ah, sorry._ She scratched behind her ear, backing up slowly. _I'll get you that communicator..._

_Wait._ He grabbed her hand quickly, gazing back up at her, gaze flickering. _Rosette... I'm sorry... I was surprised... I'm not sure... what to tell you really.... I think you know how... my other half felt about you._ He smiled warmly at that.

She blushed at that, shadowing her eyes once more as she curled her fingers up in his hold, not sure how to respond to that. Just speaking in her mind seemed odd enough, she wanted to vocalize it, do something other then just stand there. She wasn't used to waiting for someone else to make the first move. _Yeah._

He just stood slowly, gazing down at her with an almost sad, pitying look. _I'm sorry... I... can't offer you more yet.... I need time for that... but I should go before they suspect what's going on...._

She nodded, not meeting his eyes, nibbling on her lip before she backed off slowly, reaching for one of the communicators the Elder had set in every room, just in case, and offered it to him, shielding slowly the emotions she wanted him to return, but forced it down, bottled it up. _Here. Get going ok?_

He took it, putting his hand over hers lightly. _Thank you... promise me you'll keep safe....._ He rose swiftly, grabbing his bag, and slinging it over his back carefully, wincing as he forgot he was still suffering from his injuries.

She didn't say anything, just watched him, making sure he couldn't read her mind, silent as the eye of a storm. He just glanced once more at her, then slipped up the stairs, heading away back towards the other ship. She listened to him leave the deck, the familiar thump of someone hopping off, before she let out a long shuttering breath, and slammed her fist right into the wall with a sickening crack, her knuckles shooting pain all through her arm, her mouth a firm line as she held back the sound of her shattered hand, before sinking down in a huddled ball on the ground, hiding her face in her knees, letting the hand just droop as the blood oozed off of it.

He glanced over sideways at Remi before leaping onto the other ship, stuff all safely in his bag, and communicator slipped even more carefully out of sight. Azmaria watched him go with a wobbling mouth, about to burst into tears. "Chrno..."

"Can someone tell me what's going ON?"

"He's leaving." Az said softly, turning around and hiding her face in Joshua's shirt, whimpering as she started to cry. "He's leaving..." This thought was confirmed as the ship turned, and moved away from their own, disappearing into the Astral mist.

He blinked and scowled. "He just left...? Like he didn't even care..."

"I don't know... I thought...but he's..." The rest of her words drifted off into unintelligent babble.

He bit his lip and glanced at Remi who looked distantly thoughtful. A few silent moments later, only punctuated by Azmaria's soft crying, before a few thumps were sounded from within the ship and the captain came out from below deck, eyes dull and her fist hanging limply at her side, stained crimson. "Let's move out."

"Captain...?" Remi asked quietly, eyeing her fist and frowning. "Are you certain ....what...?"

She nodded slowly at first, before moving to the wheel, laying her good hand on it. "Yes. we make for the Heart." She stated dully, the map still engraved in her mind. "Everyone on deck."

He frowned but nodded, and summoned the all-hands bell.

- - - - - -

Meanwhile, back on Eden... Chrno wheezed a bit leaning on the rail after leaping over. Aion poked his head out of the captain's quarters, grinning lightly. "Ah there you are. Come join us, tonight we feast."

He glanced up and smiled faintly, nodding. "Yeah sure.. let me shower and change first."

Aion just shrugged, grinning nicely. "We're going to eat all the food on you then!"

With a faint grin, Chrno made his way back down to his own room... and did just that, after changing back to a more human shape... He stood in the hot water for a long time... watching it run red.... until it finally was clear.... and he stepped out, feeling somewhat better, as he dressed in his old clothes... however his ears were still pierced, and the new tattoo still visible along with the other two, as he made his way into the captain's chambers.

Within, the 5 highest ranking sailors sat, laughing and drinking, and grinning widely as Chrno came in, Aion at the head, quite drunk. "Chrno! Why don't you get those ugly earrings removed. You're not with them anymore!"

He glanced over at him and smiled lopsidedly, shaking his head a bit. "What, you don't like them? I think they're rather distinguished."

"You look gay." Aion teased, smirking.

Chrno pulled a chair out, and flopped in it, peering at him with a mischievous grin, leaning forward a bit. "And you would be the expert in knowing."

Aion waved a hand around drunkenly. "Ah yes, of course I would, men and women drool over me, I must be careful."

Chrno snorted, and leaned back a bit, pouring a big glass of rum. Oh yes... it was good to be back in a way.

Aion just grinned, clapping his hand over the tattoo that was embedded into his skin, proving him a member of Eden. "It's good to have you back, my friend."

Chrno smiled, and tipped his glass with one hand, the other going around Aion's shoulder as he grinned back at him, though his eyes didn' thold quite the sparkle they should. "Yeah... glad to be back."

- - - - - -

Once they were headed down the track Rosette had plotted out, a sailor took the helm and the captain retreated to her quarters with a small sigh, feeling a bit stupid. "I need some rum."

A soft knock on her door. "Captain...?"

She used her one hand to take out a shot glass and then retrieve the large bottle of heavy rum, spilling it a bit as she tried to pour it single handedly. "Come on in, Remington..."

He opened the door, peering worriedly. She never used his full name like that... unless she was really upset. "Is everything all right?"

She looked over at him, forcing a smile as she spilt more of the rum, just giving up and setting the bottle down, snagging the overflowing glass and downing it. "Completely dandy." Oh sarcasm was a bitch.

"Uh huh." He closed the door and sighed. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, surprised once again by her unwillingness to talk to him. "Nothing really." She waved the glass around, having to set it down to refill it again. "Just mild stress. Nothing I haven't dealt with before. Remember when the mast went down and we had to go 4 days trying to get into port before our oxygen gave out?"

He frowned. "Yes... I remember it... however that has nothing to do with this. So..." He sat down, eyeing her intently. "What really happened? Did he hurt you in some way? Why did he go with them? And what are we going to do. We're without the key, and hints."

She just eyed him, before downing the second overflowing shot. "He went with them, because there's a chance to recover... his other self. He didn't..." Hurt had so many meanings, "Injure me, and I still remember where to go... it's burnt in up here." She tapped her forehead, reaching for the bottle once more.

He frowned. "So... is he or is he not re-joining them?"

She gave him a faint smile. "He took a communicator, so I'd think not?"

He blinked and looked thoughtful. "I see....." He didn't look all that convinced. "I honestly don't think... he's truthful."

"He is." She slammed the shot glass down, looking positively devastated. "And he's coming back."

"Um." He frowned rubbing his chin." How can you be entirely sure."

"Because.." She gave up on pouring glasses and just took a swig of the bottle, her cheeks flushed a bit as she sank down opposite of him. "I have to be."

He took the bottle, and poured himself a huge mug. "Uhm.... why."

"I think I love him." God that was hard to spit out, thankfully, the alcohol loosened her lips a bit.

Remi, however, coughed that RIGHT out.

Rosette took a sip of hers, resting her injured hand up on the table where it lay, red, bruised, and unusable. "Sorry."

He stared at her with a look of incredulity. "You.... think you love him."

She nodded abashedly, drowning her sorrows in the rum before her. "Yeah."

He just stared at her, and his gaze hardened. "And what if he's wrong. What if he's been lying to you this whole time. What if he never returns."

She sipped the rum, focused on the table. "I don't know."

He took a deep swig, and slammed it down hard, shattering the mug, though it was mostly empty. He stood up and turned to face her, eyes intense. She blinked a bit, wincing as the pieces of the mug went flying, and looked up at him with wide, fuzzy eyes, clutching her glass. _Ohh crap._ He leaned forward, eyes intent on her, and grabbed her hand pulling her close to him and kissed her full on the lips.

Well THAT definitely got her attention, as his hand enveloped her own and his lips crushed to her own, the familiar taste of heaven mixed with something darker on his lips, something that completely would make her loose all rational, normally, but here, she just stared in surprise as he kissed her, unable to push away due to the captured and busted-up state of either of her hands. _What was he?!_ He didn't let go... until he'd finally just shown her exactly how he felt... after this many years... this many... he needed to show her just how he felt. Years of being at her side... years of watching her... being close to her... never telling her the truth.

Which fully succeeded on making her feel incredibly light-headed, her heart pounding out a salsa as his pure emotion in the kiss wafted through her. God. "Y... Yuan..." She was able to make out at a small separation due to the lack of air, so intoxicated by him and the rum, that she couldn't see straight, her breath ragged and her lips red from the intensity of his kiss.

He drew back, breathing hard, looking directly in her eyes with his own tumultuous ones that were stormy and churning with color right now. "I've been with you for longer than he has Rosette... and I won't lose you to him."

She stared blankly at him, completely flabbergasted. She had no idea what to make of it, but it turned out she had the entire night to think it over, as he turned around, heading for the door, pausing just briefly to glance back at her. "Think about it." And with that, he left.

- - - - - -

"Ugh..." Chrno rolled over, and fell right off the table with a THUNK.

Aion was face-first in Sheda's chest, out cold, booze everywhere. They had said party and they had MEANT it. Chrno sat up, groaning.... and felt like shit.... ouch... he stumbled up and quickly vomited into the nearest bucket

That roused the demon captain, who extracted himself from Sheda's assets and gave Chrno a slightly hung-over look. "Well, well, I certainly missed that..."

Chrno shuddered and collapsed on the side of the wall with a disgusted groan, wiping his forehead. Ugh. Never get sick after being badly injured... it did VERY odd things to the body... for example... he SWORE Aion had pink hair right now....

Aion cocked his head to the side at him, standing up wobblingly, looking a bit sick before he flopped down next to his brother, curling an arm about his shoulder. "Ya know...You don't know how odd it was here without you, Chrno."

He sighed and glanced up at him with a weary smile, leaning his head back with a thunk against the wall. "Yeah.... Time has been so meaningless to me... until they found me and finally started unsealing me."

Aion looked interested at that. "How the hell did you get yourself sealed anyway, one second, you're there, then BOOM, off the charts for how many god damn years..."

Chrno sighed again, closing his eyes and going silent for a long period of time. Finally he opened his eyes and glanced over at Aion with a distant look. "I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

Aion frowned a bit, but pushed his glasses up, dismissing it. "Ok then. How about this, What now. On the trail I mean, where do we go?"

Chrno nodded lightly, and smiled over at him, fangs glinting a bit. "You should enjoy this..... we have to go to Astral hot springs."

Aion blinked surprised, before a wide grin came over his features, and a low chuckle caught in his throat. "Oh yes. I KNEW I would like this quest..."

Chrno grinned in reply, and nodded, running a hand through his now-short hair. "Yeah .....relaxing vacation is more like it, right?"

He nodded, leaning back with a wide smile. "Right then. Shall we? First mate?"

Chrno nodded with another wide grin. "Yeah. Let's." Inside... he was torn however. How on earth was he going to stop this, without ruining everything.

Aion stood, dusting himself off as he walked over and gave Jenai a boot. "Yo. We've got to get going. Get off your lazy butt."

"Glargh." Jenai rolled over and flopped on his face like a limp rag doll. "Dunwannadranktofinmuch."

The captain just rolled his eyes, and groaned a bit, giving him another kick before stepping on and over him. "Fine. No rum for you for a month."

"WHAT!?" He sat bold upright, eyes wide, and bloodshot, looking panicked to all hell.

Aion grinned, waving his hand as if ordering him to follow. "Good morning sunshine. Now get to those riggings. We've got a spring to catch."

He burped but scrambled up. "AYE AYE."

Chrno grinned and stumbled to his feet holding one hand to his head. Oh yes....he'd missed this..... his heart tugged again. Damn it... now he was being torn in two directions.

"Chrno, I'm counting on you to show us the way." Aion thunked his thumb on the huge stellar map, making it fizz a bit. "So show us the north star."

Chrno grinned, and approached the map, staring at it with distant eyes. The galaxy was so huge... and they had only seen a fraction of it... what more would be in store.... He shook his head quickly and reached out a hand, his finger lighting on one sector, which enlarged as he touched it, showing five stars rotating around a warm gaseous star on the edge of it's life. "Here...." The closest one to the dying star... a dying world, but nice and hot, perfect for springs.

The captain nodded, his own finger tapping the star, which confirmed the course in the navigation, the ship shifting as the wheel snapped into auto drive, and began turning it in that direction, speeding faster than any radar could detect, the speed of light...


End file.
